Everything is not what it seems
by shadow-dea
Summary: Yuya live to avenge her brother's death. In the evening she works at a club where she a bartender and a dancer to make money. But when night falls she looks for info. on her brother's killer. But one day everything change, her life is turned upside down when she meets the man with the Blood-Red eyes. The man who killed her beloved brother. Will she believe the demon or kill him?
1. childhood

**Hey this is my first fanfic. English is not my language, but i will do my ****best. **

**This is a Kyo-Yuya ****story**

**the character is OOC and is a AU**

**I don't know the timeline, but it's kind of modern time. **

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot **

She sat and looked with sat eyes while the other kids ran around and played. They had several times been over to ask if she wanted to play, but had just shaken her head. She sat staring out of nowhere when she felt something wet roll down her cheeks. She looked up at the sky, but could not see rain, just the sun shine She had been so far in her thoughts that she had not realized it was her own tears that quietly rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily so no one would see she had cried. She was not weak she kept repeating in her mind and I will get my revenge. But the tears did not run past the pair of eyes that had watched the girl from a distance. She stood up and walked away, but where would she go, she no longer had a home, no family, no one could give her security or care. Only the memory of the family who lay buried. She kept no track of time or place, and the day became quick to evening. She stopped and looked where her feet had taken her, and then she stood there where her dear and beloved brother had been killed in front of her. She had escaped with her live when the killer had sliced knife only 10 cm next to the heart. He had thought she was dead, and went his way out of the street while he took a look back. She could not remember much when her eyes began to blur but one thing was assured that she saw was blood-red eyes.

She tore herself out of her nightmare when the wind sent a shiver through her body, she discovered that it was night. A new shiver went through her body and even though it was summer, the night was cold, cold like him who had killed her brother. She started to walk down the streets with heavy steps and farther away from the city until she reached the edge of the forest. She had earlier this week found little cottage in there. The cottage had been abandoned and dusty, but it was good enough for the her. 'Cause the home she had before could she never return to, because there was no longer her home anymore. The authorities had been there and had taken everything of value, and had sold the house to someone else. They had been looking for her, but had not caught her yet. The only thing she had from her old life was a gun that her father had given to her brother, and a necklace which she had received from her brother with a heart medallion where there was a picture of him and her, and an engraved text that says , '_you will always be in my heart, never lose faith in love because it is stronger than anything my beloved sister_ '. she fell quietly asleep with the gun close to her heart and the necklace between the depth of her collar bones.

**Between the time**

The boy who had watched the girl from distance had a strange feeling in the heart when he had looked at her, maybe it was because she look sad, or maybe it was because she would not seem weak in front of anyone, or perhaps it was because he wanted to protect her. He shook quick those thoughts away. No, he was not soft heart person, maybe it was just because she was ugly it hurt in the heart. Even though deep down inside he knew it was not true because he had never seen a girl like her. He then she got up and walked away. After a while he started to follow her, with a distance so she would not add significantly to him, though he doubted she would even if I was right behind her. It was as if she was in a kind of trance. He saw her stop in an empty alley, he wondered what she was doing here. He kept himself in the background. He looked intense at her when he saw her tears ran down her cheeks. Maybe he should ask what was wrong when he saw it was night. He looked at his watch and saw that he would be late for his combat training. Then he looked one last time at the girl and turned around to go home. Maybe it was the last time he came to see her?, but he wanted to see if she came to the park in the morning so he could observe her. He walked down the streets and at home. He opened the door and "where have you been all day? Dad and I was looking for you, "cried his annoying little brother. "What's it to you, get a life instead of being more involved in my" snarled the boy back. He went into the house and took his beloved Tenro and went out into the garden where his father was waiting,. It was not his real father, whom he had never known. But the man who stood before him was like a father to him. He had taken care of him and his brother since they were small. "Hmm, too late, let's get started with the training," he said father, he nodded once and the training began.

**3 hours after**

He laid in bed and thought of the girl from earlier, he could not sleep as she continued to appear in his thoughts. Finally took sleep over.

The next day he went out in the park where he saw the girl yesterday, it was early morning. Time passed and it was now afternoon but he still had not seen the girl. Evening had come and he had not seen her. He went down to the place where she went yesterday and she was not there. Maybe it had just been a dream? He went home and began his training. And he looked for several months but never saw the shadow of her again. And as the seasons changed year after year, he started to become indifferent and thought only of his training and to become stronger. But sometimes she would show up in his dreams, and when he woke up from them he was mad, he felt weak because he could not forget her. And weak he would never be, so he began to see other girl but was cold and cruel to them, but they would still like to be his girlfriend and he trained even more, until he forgot her.


	2. 10 years later

**Hey this is my first fanfic. English is not my language, but i will do my ****best.**

**This is a Kyo-Yuya ****story**

**the character is OOC and is an AU**

**I don't know the timeline, but it's kind of modern time.**

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot**

**In my story Akira is nor blind. **

**"..." speaking**

**'...' thoughts**

The club was about to be filled, I could hear the music that was pumping, people laughed and enjoyed themselves. I sat out in the back yard and smoke the last of my vanilla cigarette, I got them from one of my colleagues from Glass Heart. They always helped when I was nervous. Today I had to dance and not be in the bar as I'm used to. The last dancer stopped because the men could not keep the fingers to themselves. But they dare not touch me, for I give them just again, men are perverted pig, who only thinks about money and have the can get a fuck. "Yuya are you getting ready, customers are crazy to see the new dancer" my boss Taihaku came out through the back door, he had known my brother Nozomu before he was killed, I met him one day when I was looking for work, I told who I was and He told he well knew Nozomu from when they went to school and he gave me the job here at Glass Heart. "Jaah, I do not know. Do you think it's a good idea to me to dance? "I took a smoke more of the cigarette and looking at Taihaku" I've never danced before in public, do you think I'm good enough. I will not disappoint you "Taihaku came to me and looked me deep in my eyes" Yuya,, oh Yuya you will never disappoint me, and I've seen you dance and I must say that I would think you had a professional teacher " he laughed "And I will make sure that none of the men toche you with their dirty hands" and looked seriously into my eyes. "Haha Taihaku thanks, I'll make you proud" I throw the cigarette stub away while I go to the door, I turned my head against Taihaku and had a cheeky smile "I will give the men who touch me a kick in the ass, you know me Taihaku" I opened door and went inside.

I stood inside the dressing room and took of my tight leather pants and lace halter neck top and instead I took a black mini skirt, a white shirt with a black tie for women, white stocking with black bows and black stilettos, my golden blonde hair was curly , my lips painted red and smokey eyes. If I were a man I would total fuck myself, my eyes are like the gemstone emerald, when the sun shines in my hair, it's like looking at a light yellow diamond. My boobs are a C cup, I have a slim waist and wide hips, my butt is small but full, my legs are long and little muscular The knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts "Yuya there is 5 minutes left" one of the employees says. "Yes I come" I took a deep breath and walked out. I could hear the audience whistle and shout they would see the new dancer. 'Okay Yuya now is the time to show what you can' "welcome all young partyanimals, tonight we can present our very own Yuya" cried Migeira 'now is now Yuya, deep breathing' I could hear music began to play and went out on stage and began to pole dance. When I dance, it's like I'm in a kind of trance I do not look at the outside world, I think only of the dopamine emitted from my brain. The happiness that spread through my body. I can hear people shout and whistle, someone tries to grab me, but they are quick kicked away by the guards beside the scene. After I danced to a few songs, I go out and put the clothes I had from the beginning. * Knock Knock * "Yeah who is this" I akse while I pull my pants up "There's just me Taihaku, can I come in?" "Yes just come, the door is open" the door opens and Taihaku enters. "You made it so perfect Yuya, I am so proud of you" he comes over and hugs me "but next time you might have more clothes on, I do not like the way men look at you with lust in there eyes" "naarh It Yesterday big teddy, hehe. "I step out of the embrace and kiss him on the cheek" We must not lose customers just because of that, and the guards are there and if they get past them, they'll see me angry and I'll kicke some ass "

I went out and got to the bar. "Hey Saisei need help?" "Hey Sexy Yuya, Beautiful performance, yeah you can help, it was busy after you had finished the scene, the men were completely up and running." I went behind the bar and took the first orders "Thank you, maybe you should try too, you have the body for it" "nah I leave that to you, can you go up to the VIP table No 2 and give them their drinks?" "yep what they have? "" the note is over by the cash register "I took the note and began to mix drinks. I went up to V.I.P table No 2 There was a lot of young people around my age and older. "Here are your drinks, is there anything else I can help" while I put them on the table "Hey, were not you the one who has just performed" one of the guys asked he had blond hair and some incredible blue eyes and a handsome face. "Of course it was me," I said as I smiled my man-eater smile at him. "You were amazing up on the stage, you took me completely by storm, my name is Akria" he took a sip of his drink "thank you Akria," while I was walking away he shouted "what is your name" I looked over the shoulders and smiled "Yuya, Yuya Shiina" and I was already going down the stairs.

After a few hours there began to be quietly while I stood and blew some glass I heard some older men talk about something that caught my attention. "Have you heard that Anthony was killed" "Who did you hear it from and when?" The man took a sip of his beer "here yesterday, they found his body down the garden, I heard one of the men talked on the phone." "You know who did it" "only heard that it was one of the demon eyes men who did" he took another sip while he looked someone had heard what he said, he muffled his voice and looked at his friend, "I have admit that the blood-red eyes can scare even a trained man "while Yuya thought back to her brother's killers, it must be him, the man with the blood-red eyes. She saw the man who had the information put money on the desk and started walking. She had to act quickly if she should have more out of him. "HEY SAISEI I got to run, HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT I HAVE TO DO" she shouted and took off her jacket and a bag where her gun was stored.

She ran out through the back door and saw the man on the other side of the street, she ran to him and smiled her man-eater smile. "Hey beautiful" the man looked at her and she could see the lust in his eyes, "it was you who dances in Glass Heart?" "of course it was me, what do you say let's go back to you or me and enjoy ourselves a little" the man was so full of lust that he took yuyas hand and led her down an alleyway "How about we just make it here," he breathed in her face, 'Yuya now is your chance to get any information' Yuya smiled "okay let us do this here, "he began to lead his hands up her legs, and did not notice Yuya now stood with a gun on his head. "I have heard that you know something about the man with the red eyes. Where can I find him?" He looked horrified at her " I don't know any man with with red eyes, please I have a wife and children,do not shoot me" "HAHAHA maybe you should think about that before you tried to dip your dick into me, wretched trash. I heard you were talking about him earlier with one of your veins. Tell now!" "Okay, okay, I do not know him" the gun was pressed harder against his head, she had no time for his nonsense "I have only heard of him, I know nothing more than that he is in some kind of gang and is one of the strongest, rumors says. I don't know any more." He is useless, I might as well end it here, she took the gun away and aimed on his lower region and fired" ARGGGGGGGGGG You bitch" "you say anything to anybody about me, will find you and then you're dead" hissed Yuya, he just nodded as he lay on the ground and bled to death. She took her phone "Taikhaku, there is a problem. it's down the ally. d you take care of it?" she was looking if anybody had seen her "Thanks big Teddy, i'll go home. see you tomorrow, bye" Yuya walked away and went home. She took a longe shower and got to bed, sleep did not come easily to her and when she finally fell asleep, it was the same nightmare who had almost run continuously for 10 years.


	3. kyo

**Thanks for your reviews**

**Akari is a real woman in my story. **

**Yuya was 9 when her brother was killed. so she is now 19**

**Kyo was 14 when he saw Yuya the first time, and now he is 24**

**Akria is 20 **

**Bon is 26**

**Hotaru is 20**

**Akari is 22 **

******I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot**

Kyo was starting to take a bath to wash away the smell of the woman he had just had sex with, she smelled of cheap perfume. The water ran down over his broad shoulder blades and down his V-shaped back, he took his head back, while the water ran down his face. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He had been with 100 different girls if not more, but never was he quite happy when he was finished using them, it was as if something was missing. But did not know what it was. He went into his bedroom and took loose jeans on which hung very low on his hips and a black T-shirt with v-neck. His ruby eyes were extra red when he went with black. If he were to say he looked like a sex god if not more. His raven-black hair, his ruby eyes, his broad torso with muscles that you could se through his clothes, his straight nose and a god like lips. Hehe no there was no one who would look like him, the man who could get what he wanted. Me that dit not miss anything, neither money, women, cars or sex. *Beep Beep* he took his phone and read the text message that had come *the problem is sorted* last he was free that low life dog which caused problems because he could not keep his mouth shut. Useless people who thought they were anything but was nothing more than trash. They gave him headaches.

He went out of his bedroom and into his living room; he could smell the food coming from the kitchen. "Master Kyo your food is done, how would you like it served?" Asked one of the maids. "Just serve it in here and post something Sake" "yes master, gets done" *beep beep beep beep* he could feel the vibration from the phone and saw it was Muramasa. "Hello Kyo, how are you" came it from the other end of the phone. "Why ask old man?" The maid came in and placed the food and sake on the table. "Bon appétit master". "I have heard that a man came to the hospital here earlier at night, he was in the club Glass Heart, do you know anything about that Kyo?" "What do I care about a weakling who is in the hospital?" He could hear a deep sigh from Muramasa. "Akira was there with the others, you could talk to them and hear if they know anything?" "Hrmm" Kyo hang on and began to eat. Maybe I should go out and enjoy myself a little.

30 minutes later.

*Ding Dong* who the hell is it that disturbs me now. I could hear noise in the hallway, and in came Botenmaru, Hotaru, Akari and Akira. Akari flew to Kyo, "when do we get married and have children my beloved Kyo" Kyo pushed her away and just snapped "what the fuck are you doing here? Have no other things to do than to come here and annoy me?" "Do you have something more Sake Bon took a sip more of kyo's sake. The miad mirko came in with some more Sake "is there something else your want lords?" "I would like to have a cup of tea Mirko" "will immediately get it for you Akira" Mirko bowed and left. Kyo took a sip of his sake "Kyo how about we go out and enjoy ourselves with some women could use some female company." Laughed Bon. "Piist, Kyo have enough with me meat head" said Akari and sat down closer to Kyo. "HAHAHA you couldn't get something in club before the came here, maybe you should go to a brothel and buy a girl HAHAHA" "how do you know we are out at a club" Hotaru looked with a confused gaze. "You idiot flame brain, Kyo know everything that happens" said Akira. Mirko came out with Akiras cup of tea, "thank Mirko" she bowed and walked away again. Akira took a sip of his tea "you should have been there Kyo" started Akira and looked at Kyo. "Why puppy" "You should have seen one of those women who danced there, what a woman" replied Bon with a butter grin. "Hihi you should have seen Akira face when he saw her, his mouth hung down to the floor" said Akari. Akria was now quite red in the head of embarrassment. "I also think I saw something in his pants" said Hotaru. Kyo looked at Akria, he had known the boy since Akria had lost his parents. It took a lot before he was taken by storm by a girl. He showed no interest in the girl when they were present. "So you're becoming a man, Akira. It was time Hahaha "said Kyo as he looked at Akria which was even redder in the face than before. "It not like that, there was just something about her I liked" replied Akria as he took a sip of his tea.

The night passed and his friends started to go home. Kyo needed some peace and quietness. He went to his room and took his beloved Tenro, he went down and sat on his terrace. He enjoyed the silence as he stroked his finger gently over Tenros blade. Dawn came; Kyo got up and went to bed. But never slept heavily, he should always be on guard.

**Akira, Bon, Hotaru and Akari left before the accident ****happened with Yuya,**


	4. nightmare from the past

**so another captor is ready**

**There is some more of Yuya's ****childhood. **

**Mahiro age is 18, Yuya and Mahiro are best friends.**

"Good morning my little diamond. Happy Birthday. "My eyelids opened slowly. I could hear the birds singing and the sun warm my face. My lips began to form into a smile. I looked up at the person who had woken me and saw my brother. He sat at my bed and smiled at me. "Good morning, brother," he bent down and hugged me. "It is time to get up Yuya, I have a lot of things we need to do together today." He stood up and began to go to the door. "I made breakfast , take clothes on and come down" "yes I come now brother" Nozomu my brother walked out the door and closed it. I rushed out of bed and jumped into some clothes, today I was 9 years old. I was curious to what Nozomu had found on we had to do. His surprises were always good. I loved my brother more than anything on earth. some times I didn't see him all day because he was busy making money so we could survive, so the time I had with him, I appreciated very much. I remembered that the other kids teased me because I had no parents, I ran home and cried my tears out of Nozomu. I found trust in him, he was like a mother who showed love and care for her child, as a father who taught me to be strong and have the discipline and as a brother I could always get to. I did not need anyone other than him. I reached out to the kitchen and sat down. "What are we doing today brother" I said as I looked at him "What do you want to do Yuya?" Nozomu sat down and we began to eat. "I do not know, but I have heard that there is a festival to day in town, can we go?" "Yes, of course, we can do whatever you want, I do not work today," smiled Nozomu to me, "but first we are going to look at some new things for you Yuya, what do you say?" yiir come Nozomu let's go" they clear the table and walked out.

It was a lovely day, you could hear the birds singing, children playing, the sun was shining, although it was only the beginning of March, Yuya and Nozomu went hand in hand while they talked. They had come into town and looked at the various shops. Yuya got some new clothes that she would wear immediately. "Brother, I can get an ice cream?" Yuya smiled at Nozomu "Of course it's your birthday little diamond" Yuya ran and bought an ice cream, and when she looked back she saw that her brother had a sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong Nozomu, you're look sad" Nozomu looked at his beloved little sister "no, but you're just so gown up my Yuya" "are you upset because I have gown up?" "hehe no, let me not ruin our day together, I was just a little emotional "Yuya looked up at her brother and then he had a smile on his lips. "Okay zomu, shall we go to the Sakura tree and sit there?" They went to the tree and sat down. They looked the people who passed by, they looked happy" Yuya go over and play with the other kids while I just get something for you, is it okay?" "Okay Zomu, just come when you are done" cried Yuya while she ran to the other.

10 min after

"Haha you're so ugly that it hurts in your eyes when we look at you," shouted the other children, Yuya get pushed over to one child pushed her forward it to another "maybe it's because she don't have someone to love her? "" Who would love a girl like that, see her blonde hair, her green eyes. She looks like an alien. " "HAHA perhaps that is why she has no parents, they left her?" They went on and on saying evil things, Yuya was sad, but anger took over" YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME. I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS ALL OF YOU, BUT MY BROTHER HAS TAUGHT ME BETTER THAN THAT, YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS "and then stormed away from the children and she saw her brother underneath the Sakura tree. When she came to him the anger began to subside, but not the feeling of been hurt. Her tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Yuya what's wrong, why are you sad" Nozomu took her into his arms. "The other kids said that there was nobody who loved me that it was my fault mom and dad were away. They said I was ugly and looked like a stranger "and cried harder and Nozomu rocked her back and forth in his arms" Yuya, my little diamond. It can never be your fault that Mom and Dad are not here, they died when you were 2 years in an accident, and they loved you very much. Like me Yuya I love you with all my heart, if I did not have you I do not know what I should do with my life. When I come home in the evening and you have made food, and you tell me how you spent the day warms my heart to know I have the best sister in the whole world. "Yuya's crying was stopped because of what she heard her brother told "and you are the most beautiful girl I've seen, as you get older, the boys will not leave you in peace, you are unique, like a diamond." Yuya's had now a smile on her lips, her brother made her always to feel very good. "Thank Nozomu you are the best in the world, I love you," she kissed his cheek "I love you too Yuya" "what would you get for me?" "Close your eyes. I say when you can open them again." I closed my eyes and felt something around my neck. "You can open them now" I opened and looked down at my neck, there hung a necklace with a locket heart could be open; I opened the heart and saw a picture of Nozomu and me. And an engraved text,; **_you will always be in my heart, never lose faith in love because it is stronger than anything beloved sister_ **'. "Thank Nozomu it is the best gift" "Yuya you must remember that no matter how hard life can be, even if you are hurt, or if you are been left down you must always remember that love is stronger than anything else, if you can forgive the unforgivable it's shows that you can give love to those who have hurt you. " "Nozomu it sounds like we will never see each other again " " you would understand it when you get older Yuya, but you should know that I will always keep an eye on you no matter where I am, in your coldest night, I am the heat that goes through your body, in winter days, I am the sun that shines on your face when you feel most forsaken, I am in your heart and guide you." Nozomu stood up and looked into the sunset "come Yuya let's go home." Yuya was not sure what was wrong with Nozomu, he had been differently here to night, he seemed sad and had spoken that they would never see each other again, Yuya took Nozomu's hand and went along, the sun had gone down and the stream of people was by thin out, they walked down an empty street when Yuya labeled Nozomu tension in the body, "Yuya you go already I have somethinge I gotta se , I will come in 1 sec" Yuya nodded her head and went a little farther down the street, she had a strange feeling that something bad would happen. She ran back to where Nozomu had walked in and saw with horror that a man had a long sword through Nozomu body "NOOOOOO" Yuya ran towards them and the man pulled his swords to meet Yuya body. Yuya Fell to the ground tear down her cheeks, her body was filled with a red liquid. Yuya dug up meet Nozomu and crept up to him. Yuya looked where the man had been, and then he looked back and was greeted by a pair of blood red eyes and everything was black

Yuya Woke up with sweat on the body that went tremors through her body. It was the same every night, the same nightmare she woke up, but it was not just a nightmare It was reality. She ran a hand across the face and sighed. She took the blanket and looked was at was 5 in the morning. She stod up and went into the bathroom and took a hot shower 'when do I get rid of the dream, maybe when I have my revenge?' She dried her body and took some loose shorts and a top on. She walked into the room and looked at one of the many pictures she had of Nozomu and her. She had not received anything from her childhood home. Taihaku had given them to her when she started working with him, Nozomu had obviously put some of them with him. I took one of the pictures where we smiled to camera. "If you could just be here now Nozoma, I miss you so much that my heart longs for you" I put the picture back and looked out the window the sun was rising over the horizon, the sun hit my face and a sad smile-shaped on my lips. I remembered back to the words my brother had said that day, ;**_you would understand it when you get older Yuya, but you should know that I will always keep an eye on you no matter where I am, in your coldest night, I am the heat goes through your body, in winter days, I am the sun that shines on your face when you feel most forsaken, I am in your heart and guide you._** "I do not think you would have liked the person I have become brother, but I do it to get our revenge, I want to find the man with the blood-red eyes" I went back to bed and stared at the ceiling.

4 hours later

* Beeb Beeb * "where the hell I is the phone" I looked on the sofa and then I swa it lay under a pillow. I opened the message * Hey Yuya what do you say we meet in a few hours. Love Mahiro ** Yeah let's do it, you come here or I'll get you ** Just come and get me, my car is in the workshop ** right call when I'm at your house Mahiro * I went in and changed my clothes and took a pair of dark blue tight jeans, a black ¾ sleeve blouse and a dark blue cardigan that go down to the thigh with buttons in front. My hair, I put in a high ponytail, took a little mascara on. I looked in my mirror and was satisfied with what I saw. I took my black leather handbag store my purse and car keys in it. There was a 20 min for me to get Mahiro, so I took my black parka jacket and my black ankle boots with a heel. I went down to my white mercedes cls 350th I put myself in and turned on the engine. I drove to Mahiro * Hey Mahiro I'm outside the front now ** beep beep * * come now * that went a few minutes and I could see her get to the car. She sat down and we gave each other a hug. "So where were you thinking we would go" Yuya looked at Mahiro and knew what would would say "let's go shopping. There is some time ago and also I lack any new shoes "Mahiro laughed," Yeah as if you were not the place here a few days ago, but there's actually something I'd like to later, but it is out of the town . "Yuya turned on the engine and drove toward the center. "What is it you wanted, and why out of town. Do you have a secret date which I know nothing about "laughed Mahiro. "Hehe no but I'll tell you when we finished with shopping" Yuya turned up the music.

2 hours later

" Are we soon finished Mahiro you have bought almost the entire center." Yuya looked at 15 bags Mahiro went with "Yes I think I'm about to have what I need" "and more than you need" muttered Yuya "should we order something to eat and get redirected to your secret place if you were talking about earlier? "" yes let's do it, what should we eat? "how about some sushi?" said Mahiro while she went to a sushi restaurant. Yuya just followed with. They ordered their food and began to eat. "You know there's a party here on Saturday in a new club opened, do you want to go with me" "I don't know Mahiro, I go to work on Saturday." "You can not just come after you free , or I'm alone in there, and I know how much you hate it when I'm running around alone "Mahiro looked at Yuya with puppy eyes, Yuya sighed" I am off at 12, but can talk to Taihaku and hear if I can not get free at 10 "" yees I go at 09:30 and then I wait for you, so we'll go over there " " jaah Come, lets go. "I laid the money for the bill and we walked out to my car.

"So what do you need out of the city" " you to see" after they had driven for 20 minutes, they came to the place where Yuya had a deal. "What are we doing here, there is not anything other than Tattoo shops." Yuya had a devious grin and went road down the street. "Why did you stop you are standing outside in front of a tattoo shop. "This is where I have my agreement Mahiro" "WHAT DO YOU WANT A TATTOO?" Asked Mahiro shocked "Yep, come on" Yuya opened the door. * Ding Dong * Yuya walked over to the desk. A man greet them "what can I do for you girls?" "I have an appointment." "What is your name" "Shiina. Yuya Shiina "the man looked at the calendar on the table" came with, this way "the 2 girl went after him. "What is it you want and where?" would like to have written the text here" she took a paper out that read, **_never lose faith in love because it is stronger than anything else_** "on the side on the side of stomach by my ribs " the man made his things clear, and began. It was like there was someone who pinch you hard, but did not really hurt. She had had pain was worse than that. "What about you Mahiro do not want one?" Yuya looked up at Mahiro. She could see that she wondered whether she would or would not. "So what do you say?" Smiled Yuya "hell yeah I also do it" they smiled now to each other. After Yuya was finished she looked in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. "So what you wanna and what should it be" the man looked at Mahiro. "I would like to have the black widow spider on my left breast" he started on Mahiro and after some time he was finished. They paid him and drove home. "I am writing to you tomorrow Yuya, see ya" "yeah Mahiro" Yuya drove home, and admired her new tattoo.


	5. The meeting with Yukimura Sanda

**Hello a new captor...**

**Okuni is 25 years old'**

**Yukimura is 23**

**I dont own samurai deeper kyo only the plot**

Kyo was going to Muramasa, the man who was like a father to him. He respected Muramasa, it was he who had taught him sword knowledge and how he had to fight. Each week, Muramasa rules that they should eat dinner together, so he weakling of a little brother Kyoshiro also came and his girlfriend Sakuya. He was now at Muramasa's house. The house he was raised in. It did not look like anything special; it was a medium size house with a large garden on the back. He had money to buy something more expensive than he had now, but would not because it was there all the good memories were. Muramasa liked the silence that was there. Kyo was glad that he hadn't sold the house; it was a good house, silence if you needed it. He could hear voices inside the house, so Kyoshiro and his woman had come. Kyo walked in and were greeted by the sight of Muramasa "Hey Kyo how are you" "it goes as it should go" Kyo sat down. Kyoshiro came over and sat down next to him. "What's up Kyo, a new girlfriend" kyo smiled devious "Why would I want 1 girlfriend when all women throw themselves at my feet" "Kyo that is not the point, you would not like to feel love. Don't you miss to stand up to a woman you can call yours, one that will be with you and take care of you?" Kyoshiro sighed deeply." Love is for weaklings, it's only making you weak, that's why you are weak Kyoshiro. And in the end they betray you" Kyo took a sip of his sake. "Oh Kyo Hey, how are you?" Said Sakuya. "HRMP" Sakuya sat down beside Kyoshiro. Maurmasa came in. "What are you talking about?" "I was just asking Kyo if he lacks love in his life," said Kyoshiro. Kyo just stared at Kyoshiro. "For the rest Sakuya and I have something to tell you" Sakuya blushed. "I have proposed to Sakuya and she said yes," smiled Kyoshiro proud. "Of course I said yes, silly" Muramasa stood up and gift them both his happiness. Kyo looked just with an annoyed look on them.  
"Let's eat" they got up and walked to the dining table. "Well kyo I hear that you have purchased a new club when it opens" asked Muramasa "I open the doors here on Saturday." "Why did you buy a club kyo?" Kyo looked at Kyoshiro "because I can".

Time passed and they ate and talked (or it would say the other and not kyo)  
"Kyo can I talk to you in the garden" Muramasa had come to Kyo and they went out into the garden. "Spoken old man" Muramasa just smiled "how are the business kyo. There have been many killings in the lately " "so it is in the business I'm in, but I cannot have men who tell the enemy about us. "" Do you know anything about him, the man who was shot and came to the hospital, him from some days ago? "" no, no more than he knew anything about Anthony. The others do not know anything " Muramasa looked out over his small pond in the garden. "Have you found yourself a woman, it would be good for you" "what do I want with a woman, they are nothing but trouble. In the end, they running their way because they cannot handle it, or the run away with another man. I've seen it 1000 of times "" Kyo, I wanted you to be happy, one day I no longer here, it would be nice to know that there is someone who takes care of you. Someone who shows you love. "Muramasa picked a flower "why do you believe that the woman you choose would betray you "" for such is all women, trying to constrict you about their little finger, and finally leave you I've seen what they do to men. They make you weak. I will never be weak me Demon Eyes Kyo "snarled Kyo. "You would be wiser one day kyo," and with that Muramasa went back into the house. Kyo stood out there in a while, 'pits as if he would need a woman. They're nothing more than to use and throw away '. His mood was ruined, so he went away from there and drove home. Maybe he out and have fun.

1 hour after  
Kyo went down through them deserted street. He had been walking around for half an hour, and could feel and hear there were some followed him. 'He would be dead before the sun rises' thought Kyo. Kyo went into an empty ally and knew he man would come. "My my, look who the cat dragged in, you are nothing but trash" kyo turned to him who had followed while he talked on "are you ready to death weakling?" "It is you who should be dead Demon Eye Kyo, my master will have your head and that he must get "the man ran to meet Kyo with a sable, kyo only looked at the man, at least he would have some fun. Kyo took his own sword Tenro and cut it through the man into he had even seen it coming. "Weakling" Kyo dried Tenro of the man's clothes and put it back in the holster.  
Now he had to go home and take a bath * sigh *. Kyo went home and felt there was one in his house, he took Tenro and was ready for what was coming. "Ohh Kyo you should not walk around with the sword" whined Okuni "You could have done me harm"-kyo had lowered Tenro "what are you doing here fox bitch" "Oh Kyo always so bad, you get my heart to beat faster "Okuni drove sensual her fingers up and down over kyo's arms. "Vanishing bitch" kyo went over to his bed. "I have information that you could use, but it would cost and I'm not talking about money, I want you for a night Kyo" "HRMP I have no use for information, and you will never have me Fox Bitch" Okuni shook but not with fear, but of arousal "So cold, you know how to turn a woman Kyo my beloved" "you know where to find me if you change your mind, and in the meantime I would play with my wet pussy, see you Kyo "Okuni waved sensual and slipped. 'What a whore'. Kyo went up and took a shower and lay down in his bed.

Yuya had to go to work, lucky she wouldn't dance today. It would probably hurt if she hit the new tattoo. It was still sore. She took her car and drove over there. She went in through the back entrance and go to the bar. "Hey Saisei, has been busy today?" "No, there has been quietly" "okay, how are you?" "I'm fine, what about you, have you found yourself a new boyfriend? He he" "No, but I saw one here the other night, he seemed very sweet, and he was also very nice to look at." Said Yuya. "You got so his number?" Saisei looked at Yuya with a little smile, "No, but I have no time for a boyfriend right now, you saw how it went with my last. Men cannot handle me; I'm too wild and purposeful. They will just have a woman who say yes and amen "sighed Yuya." What about you have you found one, or you just fooling around and enjoy yourself?" "Hehe Yuya you know me, I'm enjoying myself just a little, and I have not found one that can handle my illness." "Jaah, it must be a real man. Who is your illness" " I don't know, my doctor gave me a happy pills, but it goes as it should right now. "Yuya could see that Saisei lied but wouldn't tell her "just believe in yourself Saisei, I believe you get better "Yuya smiled and gave Saisei's hand a squeeze. Yuya could see that there were a new customer and went over there "What would it be sir?" He was very nice looking, he had black hair, sea blue eyes that shone, and a very attractive smile. "I would like to have some sake, beautiful" the man looked up at Yuya with a warm smile. While Yuya found the Sake and placed it in front of the man. "My name is Yukimura Sanda" he took Yuyas hand and kissed it "can I have the honor to know what your name is?" Yuya giggled "I'm Yuya Shiina" "a pleasure to meet you Yuya" Yukimura took a sip of his sake. She could see that the girls flocked around him and some guys who sent him flirtatious glances. 'Hmm he really popular among both women and men'

Times skip  
"I'm go now, we'll see ya," cried Yuya over her shoulder. Yuya walked to her car and saw Yukimura stand leaning against it. Yuya sighed 'I hope he isn't think that I would sleep with him' "what can I help you with Mr. Sanda?" Yukimura smiled "not so formal Yuya, you can call me Yukimura" Yuya smiled weakly "I'm not here to hurt you; I would just like to talk to you "Yuya was tired and could not bear all this nonsense. "what will you talk about Yukimura?" "Should we go to your place, and then we can talk there?" "Ha I know you badly enough, so you would talk so we end up in bed together, no thanks" "Ha ha Yuya you're funny, I just want to talk to you, I have no intention of having sex. I might have some information you could use" "like what, and why not just talk here" Yukimura looked seriously at Yuya" I don't think you want to talk about this out here "Yuya was about to say something but Yukimura came forestall "I have heard you look for someone with red eyes, am I right?" Yuya brain working at full stretch, it was possible that the man who stood before me knew about the man who killed Nozomu? Should she trust him, she had only just met him. But she had a feeling that what he said was true "I assume that your silence tells me I have guessed right." "Get in the car Sanda" Yuya opened the door and turned on the engine, Yukimura jump in and they drove to Yuya's apartment. They went up and Yukimura sat down on the sofa. "Do you have some Sake Yuya?" "Yeah I come with something" Yuya went into the kitchen and took 2 jug of sake. "You live very nicely" Yuya came out and put Sake on the table "Thank you, what do you know about the man with the red eyes?" Yukimura took a sip and looked around the apartment. "What would you like to know?" "Everything" Yuya even took a cup of sake and Yukimura looked at her, surprised, Yuya saw Yukimuras surprised gaze and replied "I think I need something strong, to about you are going to tell me" sighed Yuya. Yukimura shook lightly his head. "Where do I start? Since I was small I was raised to one day having to be the leader of the 10, do you know them? "Yuya nodded" yeah they are gangster / mafia, any of the strongest in the country. "It's true, as I said I was raised to be a leader, and when my father passed away which was mafia boss, the legacy passed on to me." 'Shit I have a mafia boss in my living room. Yukimura could see the shock in Yuya's face "I will not hurt you Yuya, I just want to help you" "why do you wanna help, you do even know me" "I know you better than you think, you see one of my men know Taihaku. Taihaku came in with a man for a couple of nights ago, which had been shot, one which you had shot. One of my men Sasuke would like to hear why he had been shot, but Taihaku said nothing to him. You see Sasuke was curious and questioned the man himself. He told me that a blonde woman from Glass Heart had shot about because she thought he knew something about the man with the blood-red eyes. "Yukimura had empty his jug of sake and Yuya went out to get more."It's have nothing to do with him, he didn't even know anything about him" "It has everything to do with it Yuya." "How?" "Do you see, him you're looking for is my rival, he goes by the name Demon Eye Kyo. We both have a desire that he should die, but of 2 different reasons. Mine is that I will be the strongest and he stands in the way of it. But your reason is quite another. As you can see we both have something we want with him. But I know you are looking for revenge for the murder of your brother, am I right? "" Yes, but if we both want him dead, who will kill him, I will kill him so I can get my revenge, so you have to go through me "Yuya I would never take your revenge from you, but if you kill him" he was interrupted by Yuya "not if I kill him but when I kill him." "haha Yuya I love your rules like, you'll get far, you get to kill him so you can get your revenge, but "Yukimura looked at Yuya" But what? "" but I will have the honor to say it was me who killed him "" I do not care about honor and all that, I will just want my revenge, where can I find him "" He has just opened a new club that opens in 2 days "" I'm go Yuya, it was a pleasure to talk to you "" Yeah see you around "Yuya closed the door. Finally after so many years of searching, so many sleepless nights. Her brother would finally rest in peace when this was over. Finally, she was able to start a normal life. Yuya went to bed, and that night she slept like a princess.


	6. Red eyes meet Green eyes

**Thanks for your reviews**

**i don't own samurai deeper kyo, only the plot.**

**there can be M rated scenes later in the story**

Next day  
Yuya and Mahiro went in town and looked in some shops. "You seem happier than usual Yuya, you've got a boyfriend" Yuya giggled "no, I'm just good today, shall we find something to eat" "Yeah there is a good place to eat over there "Mahiro pointed and we went arm in arm to go. "Hey Yuya is that you" Yuya so it was the guy who sat at the VIP table. "Hey Akira how are you?" Smiled Yuya to him, Akira came up to them, "I'm fine, what about you Yuya.?" "I'm fine" Yuya laughed "Mahiro this is Akira, Akira this Mahiro my BFF" The two greeted each other. "We were going to eat, will you eat with us?" Said Mahiro "I would like to, but unfortunately I have something I have to do" Akira looked at Yuya and smiled "Yuya I was wondering if I could get your number" Yuya blushed " Yeah you may, I will just something to write with "Yuya looked in her bag and found a pen," came with your hand " Yuya wrote his number on Arkira's hand" I call later Yuya" "yes do that, see you around Akira" Akira left the two girls. "well, Yuya you have something to tell me," giggled Mahiro, "I tell you while we eat." Yuya and Mahiro went in and ordered. Yuya told how she had met Akira and that she might give him a chance. It took a few hours and went home separately.

Later that day.  
* Beep beep ** beep beep * Yuya took her phone and looked it was a Number she did not know. "It's Yuya" "Hey Yuya it's Akira" "Hey what are you doing"  
"Not so much, is on my way home. What about you? "  
"okay, I Just relaxing"  
"I would like to ask you something Yuya"  
"Pine away" "It's just what you would probably think I sound weird and I do not know what you would think of me after I say it this and if you ever wanted to talk to me more" Yuya could hear that he was nervous . Yuya giggled "It takes a lot to scare me away Akira"  
"I know that we do not know each other and I understand well if you do not want anything to do with me after this, but I really like you, I feel that we have known each other for a long time, even though we only have seen each other twice. I would hear if you would go on a date so we could get acquainted "he talked so fast that Yuya almost could not follow what he said  
"Akira talk a little slower, hihi I would like on a date" it was as if Akira had not heard what Yuya had said and continued to speak "I can understand that you may never see me again" Yuya interrupted him "I said I wanted a date with you" giggled Yuya, she could not hear Akira, "are you there Akira?" she could hear him breathing deeply as he had kept his weather "you said yes?" Yuya rolled her eyes "yes I said yes," she could hear Akira laugh "When do you have time for a date?" "Hmm I do not know, when did you time?"  
"What do you say tomorrow, one of my friends has opened a new club that we could go into.?"  
"I must actually be with Mahiro in the city on Saturday," "It does not matter, she can just come with us. If it is fine with you and her? I just want to get to know you "  
"I talk with her and I write to you afterwards, okay?"  
"Yes it is perfectly fine, we'll talk" "yes goodbye" and hung up.

* Hey Mahiro, you know Akira, the guy we met at the mall. He asked me on a date, but he wanted to take me out in tomorrow at one of his friend's club, it's all right with you, and he said you could just come with us? : S love Yuya *  
* Beep beep *  
* Hello blondi.  
Yeah it's fine with me, I'll still go to your work there at 9.30. Hehe but no kissing, I would get all alone and feel like the third wheel. Kiss Mahiro *  
* Sounds good, Hi hi'll help, I take a surprise for you, so you do not have to "sit alone". See you tomorrow, sleep tight *  
* Beep beep *  
*I am pleased, sweet dreams *

* Hey Akira, we have a date tomorrow, Mahiro comes with, is it OK for me to take another too, so she does not "feel alone" and where do we meet? Kiss Yuya *  
* Hey Yuya, it's alright, we can meet over there at the club. be there at a 12 that would be good, just wrote to me when you are there. I am glad to see you again. Akira *  
"Okay, sounds good, you 2 *  
Yuya went out and got ready to go to bed. 'Final start to happen something good in my life, I wish you could be here Nozomu, soon it's all over' Yuya lay down to sleep.

Next day in the evening  
There was a bussy in the Glass Heart. Yuya had been up and dance, she could see that Mahiro sat at the bar and talk to Saisei. She walked over to them. She was wearing a dark blue strapless cocktail dress that went to mid-thigh, black stilettos and her necklace she had received from his brother. Her hair was loose with soft curls. Under her dress, she had three small throwing knives that could not be seen. It was always good to be on the safe side. Mahiro had a black cocktail dress where you could see her tattoo on the chest, red stilettos. Her hair was put in a loose bun, she had bracelets and necklaces on. "Hey girl are you ready to take off?" Asked Mahiro  
"We're just waiting, do you remember that I said I would take a surprise to you?" "Yes, what is it?" "It for you to see when he comes" laughed Yuya.  
"Him? Have you gotten me a date? "Smiled Mahiro.  
"Jaah you could say that Hihi."  
Yuya could see him coming toward them. "Hey sexy ladies," Yuya laughed and Mahiro looked surprised "look at you Mahiro I said it was a surprise, and you look good enough surprised" Yuya smiled and looked at the guy who had come "it was good you could reach it Benitora "Benitora laughed" always at your service, how could I say no to my best friend? "Benitora took Mahiros hand and kissed it" you look beautiful tonight "Mahiro blushed and giggled" thank Tora, you don't look bad yourself"  
Yuya knew that Mahiro liked Benitora more than a friend. Benitora had she met when she was 13 years old, they had played together, and later found out he was actually the son of a politician, his real name was not Benitora but Hidetada Tokugawa, he also went below deck name red tiger.

"So Yuya who's the lucky one who gets to take you on a date?" "His a name is Akira, we need to get going"  
The three friends went on to the club Akira had said they would come. "Hey Yuya it was this club I was talking about that we should go on, luckily. Hey maybe we can sit in VIP Now when Akira is friends with the owner? "Laughed Mahiro" jaah maybe, I write to him that we are here. "

* Hey Akira we stand outside the front now. Yuya 3 *  
* Coming to get you *  
It took a few minutes and she could see him. "You look beautiful Yuya" smiled Akira. "Thank you also looks good, this is my friend Benitora, Tora this is Akira my date. And you know Mahiro" the two men greeted each other. "Come, let us go." Akira took Yuya round the waist and walked towards the VIP door with the other.  
There were many people, the music was pumping, people dancing and drinking. It was a black disco with a first floor. Akira led us up the stairs and go to the VIP tables are. "I have some friends you will meet" said Akira while he led us to the main board which sat three men and 10 women. Most of the women hung up one of the men. They came to the table and Akira cleaned his throat, he took some of the women and shoved them away. "Hey guys, I've just someone to greet." Two guys and one of the women turned their attention to Akira and the others.  
"This is Yuya, Mahiro and Benitora." Yuya smiled at them, she could recognize them from the night they were together with Akira, where she appeared for the first time "This is Botenmura, Hotaru and Akari" they sat down and were served some of the drink. "Yuya it was you who danced on Glass Heart, right" asked Akari, she had long pink hair that went down to the hips while she was in a high ponytail, her eyes were light brown she had a leather jumpsuit and could see her cleavage, leather boots with a heel.  
Botenmura had dirty blond hair that went to his cheeks, gray eyes, he was very broad and muscular. He had a white blouse with black leather pants.  
Hotaru had short, spiky orange / very light brown hair, with amber-colored eyes, he had a tattoo in the head, had a black T-shirt with a pair of jeans.  
The last thing that we had not been introduced to had a black suit with a white shirt which had the top buttons open so you could see his muscular chest, he had raven black hair, but could not see him eye color when he had his head the other way while he "talked" with one of the women. He was very muscular that you could see it through his clothes.  
"Of course it was me, I remember you from the evening" smiled Yuya  
"I must say you were perfect, pleasing to the eye" replied Bon "how could someone like Akira get a date with you, he is under your standard what looks like the Muhaha" bon laughed out loud. Akira rolled his eyes.  
"Hey you, I have seen before, it was you who did so there was something that grew in Akira s pants when you danced" said Hotaru with a blank face, 'That boy must be really drunk or otherwise he's just stupid ju' "That's not true flame brain, Yuya you must not listen to him" All the others laughed and Akira were completely red with embarrassment. "Hihi it's okay Akira" Yuya squeezed his hand.

"Come Yuya let's dance" Mahiro pulled Yuya up drag her to dance floor. The dirty danced to the music, and kept that way. Yuya could feel as if someone was staring at her. She looked up from to table where the others were and were greeted by the sight of blood-red eyes staring into her own emerald eyes. She was very stiff and had trouble breathing. 'I have sat with my brother's killer' Yuya tore himself away from his intense gaze "Mahiro I just need some fresh air" Yuya walked in through the crowd of dancing people and reached the end. She went out and away from the disco. "SHIT" her whole body shook with anger. 'What the hell do I do, I cannot just go in and kill him in front of 100 people, think Yuya , think'. She took one of her vanilla cigarettes and lit it.

Kyo sat with the others at the table. Akira had gone out to get someone. The women sat as glue up at him. But Akari and Okuni continued to push women away. They was arguing about who loved kyo most. Annoying bitches, but he enjoyed the attention anyway. 'Haha no one can resist me' thought kyo while he drank his sake. He could see Akira come up with three people, but there was one that caught his attention. The girl with the blonde hair, the other was nothing. He could see that Akira's hand was on the girl's lower back. He had a feeling in the chest he not experienced before. They came closer and saw her smile, he turned his head away from her, so she didn't notice when he look at her. Akira told what they were called. Yuya, so her name is Yuya, it's in the mouth, she is not ugly to look at. She reminds me of one. "Kyo my beloved, we should not take a more private place to go" whispered Okuni seductively in his ear. She was all over him, but did nothing about it, his thoughts were on the conversation Yuya and Akira had with the others. So it was she who danced herself right in the heart of Akira. 'Why do I feel that I've seen her before'

He saw that her friend pulled Yuya down and dance. He pleased indeed to see what she could now that she had slipped into Akira's heart. They began to dance to the music and shut up she's so hot, he was almost hypnotized by watching her body movements. He felt his pants being a little tight a particular place. He tried not to look at her, but his eyes were glued to her.  
Yuya looked up me and I saw the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen, they were like emerald, they showed first surprise, and after anger. She continued to stare back, and finally she tore her eyes away and stormed towards the end. What the hell was there with her, what she had to be angry about? If there was anyone who should be angry, it was me. It was she who hypnotized me with the body of hers. Yes, she had completely secured using her female charms to get my attention. As if he wanted one,

20 min later  
He could see Yuya get back to his table, she sat down next to Akira. "Where were you Yuya, Mahiro said you were gone." Akira looked at Yuya. She looked back and smiled "I just needed to get some fresh air and a smoke, but Akira I have not said hello to your friend who owns the place I'll would like to say thanks for his kindness" Akira look embarrassed that he had not presented me. "Oh he is actually right here" he pointed at me "Yuya this is Kyo." She looked at me with a little smile on the lips. "Hey Kyo my name Yuya, thanks for everything, it's not every day you come in for free and get everything served" she looked with a certain look, it was like there was a double meaning in her words. Kyo firm held her gaze, "dog face" was the only kyo said to her. He could see a vein appear in her forehead and she was about to say something, but Akira got her ahead. "You do not hear what he says, he is such to all." Yuya nodded and began to talk with the other. He could not stop looking at her out of the corner of his eye. How her mouth moved when she laughed or talked, a mouth that was just about to be kiss, how she moved her arms and fingers when she had to tell something, finger that looked so soft and completely secured would send pleasure if she ran them over his body. Her voice could make gays to hetro. And her eyes, those eyes that could show so many emotions. 'What the hell is wrong with me, she is a woman they are only to be used, they leave you in the end, why should she be different'

The night passed and Yuya and her friends left, he saw her give Akira a kiss on the cheek and felt a pain in his chest, he wanted to go and smash Akira's head into a wall. 'The woman make me crazy'  
When Kyo came home, he took a cold bath to get Yuya out of his head, he had not taken any women home, even though they stood in line to get him home and have sex. But the blonde girl continued to emerge.  
He laid in bed and remembered back to when he was 14 and had seen the girl he had followed. The girl from the time looked like Yuya. He also had the tingling feeling in the heart when he had seen the girl 10 years ago. Like the feeling he had when he looked at Yuya. He fell asleep and dreamed of his Yuya.


	7. Sasuke

**Hey thanks for your reweivs **

**Hope you like it, **

Yuya thought that she would pretend that she would be friends with kyo and gain his trust and heart and she would kill him. But how could she win a cold-hearted man's trust. She had thought, how do I get close enough to him? Akira was his friend; I have to use Akira to come close to Kyo. I would rather not have anyone innocent in this, but where does Akira know Kyo from? They sit together and laugh at me because they think they have fooled me? No, he is not innocent. I must use the means I have to achieve my goal, and if it is to use Akira, then I must do it.

A few days after the meeting with Kyo.

The days passed as usual, I went to work, was with Mahiro, and wrote with Akira. But I was tired, not physically, but mentally. To think how I should be wary of how I could get close to Kyo, how I would get away with it, though Yukimura had said he would help, I could not trust anyone else with this, it was too important. Kyo was the Mafia boss; he must have plenty of men who took care of him. I would rather like to live after I had killed him, but if I died after I had killed Kyo, I had reached my goal. I would not regret anything I had chosen, I would do it all over again. After all, it is not meant that we should continue to remain on the earth. One day we would be away and be with those we loved, one day I would be reunited with Nozomu and my parents.

My mind is constantly running, I have to take off work for a while, it is also to be the anniversary of my brother death. About 3 weeks it would be 11 years since my brother died about 3 weeks I would be 20 years, and will even be a killer if I did not already was it, with all those I have threatened and shot. I do not even know if they died or whether they or their family seeking revenge. I almost bad as Kyo. But I have to do for Nozomu and myself. After all the sleepless years, my struggle to survive when I was small. the struggle to still survive, everything I've gone through, all the people I have hurt. Should I give it all up now, no so have all my suffering was wasted.

* Knock Knock *

"Who is it" shouted Yuya while she went to the door.  
"It's Sasuke, one of Yukimura's men," he replied.  
"Well what you want" Yuya didn't opened the door. "My Lord would like to talk to you about Kyo, can I come in?"  
Yuya sighed, and opened the door; she had her gun behind her back under her shirt and pants.  
"Well, I just locks up" Yuya locked up and opened the door, and there stood a boy of maybe 15 or 16 years.  
He had a sort of dull colored hair, maybe it was just the light, but thought it unlikely that was it. His eyes were yellow, something she had never seen before in her life, but Kyo had red eyes! He was tall and slightly muscular.  
"Came in Sasuke" Sasuke came in and looked around the apartment. He then looked at Yuya from head to toe and back up again, just as he checked her out. There was a faint pink color in his cheeks. There was an awkward silence "can I get you something?" Asked Yuya to break the silence.  
"No thanks, I'm just here to hear how far you're in your mission, Miss Shiina?" And looked around. "Just call me Yuya. I've only just met Kyo, so it is not so much "Yuya looked at Sasuke.  
"Hmm he should just do itself, instead of getting a weak woman to kill him" said Sasuke with a sad face. Yuya could feel the heat quit in her head of anger, what did the little boy know if I was weak, "You know little boy, get back to your Yukimura and spout, why has he not killed him long ago, Now when he wanted Kyo death. Is he afraid? "Snarled Yuya to the now shocked boy. She could see his face confession from shock to anger. "Where dare you talking about Yukimura the way you do not know him" it came with an icy voice.  
Yuya could feel a cold shiver run down her spine when he spoke but showed no fear, she could be as cold as the boy who stood before her.

"Listen little errand boy, it's just the truth I say, if you cannot tolerate it, you must run the spout home to the so-called lord" imitated Yuya in an equally cold tone that made his eyes flinch.  
"I do not think you know what you're talking about Little Miss Yuya. I'm not just a little boy like you keep saying I'm one of Yukimura's 10 warriors and I am the most dangerous and best he has, so you have to be careful what you say "snarled Sasuke.

Yuya looked at Sasuke and could feel his power beam out of him; maybe it was not a good idea to make him mad. But not if I am afraid of him, how would it not be with Kyo, I could not let me scare. So I did what I was best at and pull my gun "Listen warrior" she said in a mocking tone "you should not doubt me or interfere with my business. I do what I want to do about if it's to kill Kyo or not, is not your case, have you understood it, "she said with a deadly calm voice as she pointed the gun at him, her eyes poured so much emotion that it was not to know the difference between anger, joy or sorrow.  
"Do you think that a measly gun can scare me?" Sasuke said in a dull voice. He was totally confused at seeing her smile a million smiles to him and warmth in her eyes, 'she must be mentally ill' thought Sasuke.  
Yuya put her gun back where she had taken it and clapped her hands "Well Sasuke what do you say I make you something to eat and then we sit down and talk a little together?" Smiled Yuya to him.  
'He reminds me so much of myself with the attitude and the way he would protect Yukimura, he just needs a mother's care, I do not think he has any parents since he's with Yukimura' thought Yuya.

"The food is almost ready, come and sit here on the couch." Yuya patting on the couch. When he just stood still Yuya came and grabbed his arm and pull him over to the couch and pushed him lightly as he fell down and sat. 'Whew he is stronger than he looks.'

"I'm not going to stay here and eat with you, I will return and report"  
"You can do after we've eaten, I will not bite if that's what you're afraid of" laughed Yuya.  
Sasuke was just speechless, while Yuya went into the kitchen. 'It is the strangest woman I have ever met, what happens first with anger outbreak and pulls a gun on one she knows she would lose to. And then just smile like an idiot. Was it that Yukimura mend when he said that she was special?'

Yuya came out with the food and sat down next to Sasuke. "Eat the chunks not think it's dead" laughed Yuya of her own joke. Yuya began to eat and put noticeable to Sasuke just sat and stared at her. Yuya just smiled and went on eating when she got an idea. "Sasuke eat its not nice not to eat now when I cook for you."  
"You had done it before I came, and I'm not hungry," but he had to admit that it smelled delicious. And he was really hungry, but would not admit it to her.  
He could see that Yuya smiled innocent to him and he could feel that she was doing some sinister plans. "If you do not eat, so I have to punish you Sasuke" she said with a sweet voice.

He just looked at her and ignored her devious smile. When he suddenly felt something wet running down his face, it was gone so quickly that he had not seen it coming. Yuya laughed so much that she had tears in her eyes and held her stomach of bewildered. "HA HA HA HA HA you should have seen your face" and continued to laugh.  
Sasuke dried his face away with his hand and so it was mashed potatoes. Did she seriously just threw food at him? He was so angry that he took a spoon and took something from his own plate of food and threw it at her. She stopped immediately to laugh and looked at Sasuke, he started laughing when he saw she had it all over his face. "Now there is war warrior" cried Yuya. "Come on, Miss Yuya" laughed Sasuke. She took some food in her hand and threw it at Sasuke but he escaped.

Food fight began and they threw all the food they could find, as there was nothing left, began Yuya the tickled Sasuke, but it was not long before it was Sasuke who tickled Yuya "Stop Sasuke, stop" squealed Yuya while she laughed "say please. Yuya" laughed Sasuke, "over my dead body"  
"It will be very soon if you continue to laugh at the way you must have awakened all around within 10 radius" he went on to tickled her "okay okay I give up, you win" he stopped tickled and Yuya lay exhausted on the floor. Yuya had a great smile "it was fun," she found "yeah it was fine" said Sasuke as he looked at Yuya lying on the floor.

He could see her eyes growing sad "you know that's how me and my brother cared to do when I did not want to eat because I was upset because there was no one who wanted to play with me. So I was always in a good mood after we had had a food fight and he tickled me half to death. "

"Where is your brother now Yuya" Yuya looked up at Sasuke and sighed "he is no more in this here world, he was killed, you see Sasuke, the man who killed him had these blood-red eyes, I saw it all happen and was even about to die. That's why I would kill Kyo "Sasuke just nodded to what he had been told.

He had never even had a family when he was just abandoned, and Yukimura had found him and took care of him. He did not really understand it to have a sister or a brother, but he felt that he had known Yuya all his life, he wanted to protect her. She had been so happy when they had 'played' and he seems in fact that it had been fun. His thoughts were interruptions when Yuya began to giggle.

"Sure a mess we have made, and I am hungry. What do you say we go out and eat something together "she looked hopefully at him and he could not bear to say no to her and he wanted to be with her and he was hungry to. "Yeah we can do that" he looked at the mess they had made and had a bad conscience to leave it to her to clear it all up. "I will help to clean onee chan?" He had said before he could hold it back "no I'll be fine there and did you call me big sister Sasuke" giggled Yuya, Sasuke had a pink color in the cheeks. "Yes, what will you do about it?" He was afraid that she would not have anything to do with him; she did not know him. She came over and gave him a huge hug "no, I like it Sasuke" he was embarrassed when she pinched him on the cheek. "Come, lets go."

They went and found a place to eat.  
Some time after they were finished eating "you are always welcome to come home to me Sasuke, I've had a lovely day. Thank you "she hugged him and after some time he hugged her back. "It is I who should thank you Yuya, I have also had a good day" they let go of each other and said goodbye.

Sasuke went home to Yukimura. "Achieve little Sasuke where have you been all day" giggled Yukimura as he took a sip of sake. "I went to Yuya as you asked me" replied Sasuke.  
"How did it go?"  
"She says that she first met kyo for a couple of days ago and she tries to find out how she must kill him."  
"Hmm do you think she is capable of it, she seems like a very good and loving person. But she is also dangerous to a certain point. Do you think her heart pinched, or do you think she would be able to complete her goal? "Yukimura had a problem fully face on.

"I do not know, my impression has changed from the first time I saw her. When she talks to you first, I was in no doubt that she would kill him, but now. Now I have seen a completely different side of her. And I do not think she has the heart to do it in the end. She is mourning her brother's death and it haunts her dreams. "Sighed Sasuke

"Hi hi I can hear you like her, she is special"  
"Yes, it must be said," and they went Sasuke away.

Yukimura looked at the young man. He was not a child anymore. He sighed deeply  
"Yuya I hope that you choose to follow your heart, maybe you're the one who can sneak into Kyo's cold heart. And give him peace "Yuya remind him so much of his beloved he had lost because his father had killed her. It was a vicious world they lived in, and there was never a happy ending, not for him.

But perhaps for Yuya and Kyo?

**I know you would like to see kyo and yuya in this captor, but i don't know jet how yuya will get close to kyo.**

**have any ide? hope you like it anyway :)**


	8. Memories

**Hey sorry for the late update. **

**i don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot.**

**'...' **

She ran her fingers gently through my hair as she kissed my mouth with a passion I had never felt before. I had my hand on her neck and ran my hand through her soft hair. My other hand was on her back underneath her blouse. I could feel she had goose bumps. I ran my tongue over her lips and she moaned weakly, and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. It felt like something exploded inside me as she sucked my tongue farther in, our tongues danced with each other. Her hands were all over me and she threw her legs around my waist. My own hands touched her lovely soft breasts I could feel her nipples were hard with excitement and took one between my thumb and index finger. I could feel that my cock was hard as steel, and wanted nothing more than to enter her. I kissed down her neck and redirected to the clavicles. I could hearers her breathing become heavy. I continued to her breasts and sucked her nipple through the fabric of her tee, she moaned again, I tore her tee into pieces and growled of sight, I attack her mouth and she moaned as she rubbed up against me. "Kyo" she purred. I could not stand it anymore; I pulled the pants off her and took my own faster than the eye could see. Her naked body lay there and waited for me to make her mine. "Fuck Yuya I cannot wait more" I'll growled. "Take me Kyo" purred Yuya. I was about to pull into her as I could hear something ring, I tried to ignore it, but it keep going.

I opened my eyes and my heart pounded as I had run over 30 km. It had been a dream; even my cock was hard though it had been a dream. "Fuck that woman makes me crazy" muttered kyo to himself.  
'I need a bath and some female company' thought Kyo. After he had showered and had been dressed, he went out to find a woman he could be with. He took off his black motorcycle and drove into town. It was weekend and there were many people in the streets. He parked in front of a club and went inside. There were many men and women who were there were ugly to look at. 'Hmp at least maybe I can drink my sake in peace' he thought.  
He went up to the bar and the woman who were there were busy. After some time she came up to him, she was not ugly to look at but not his type, she had short black hair that went to her shoulder, but her body had curves in the right places.  
"What can I do for you sir?" Asked the bar woman.  
"Sake" said Kyo. She served it to him and he took a sip.  
She was starting to serve another customer. "When will she appear" asked the man she was about to serve. "She goes on here in a minute, she is, better and better every time, and there are so many that we sometimes have to tell people there is no space, hi hi" answered the woman who stood at the bar.  
Kyo stopped listening to the conversation as there was a man who had gone up on stage.

"As you know, this evening terrific, you know what's in store. And for you not been here before, would not forget this evening provisionally. "People whistled and shouted. "Let's presents you with our own lovely Yuya" the man went down from the stage and the music started playing and out came Yuya, the woman he tried to get his thoughts off. She had a pair of tight black leather pants that looked like a second skin; she had a black corset on who did it right for her curves. Her long blond hair was tied in a high ponytail.  
He could not tear his eyes from woman man who stood on stage and started dancing. The way her hips moved sensually, her eyes could seduce any man. He quickly shook those thoughts away, but his eyes would not move from her. He saw how men covetous eyes followed every movement she made, and he wanted to pull her off the stage and away from all the men. His hands tightened so much round about his jug of sake that he knuckles were becoming white.

She danced to a few songs, but he was relieved to see she didn't threw some clothes. When she was finished, there was time for it and people started drinking and more say. He ordered some more sake, while he looked for Yuya. Some of the men who had been sitting in front of the stage had come up to just.  
"Hey Saisei have Yuya free?" Asked one of the men.  
"Why don't you ask her yourself" laughed Saisei.  
Kyo saw Yuya come walking behind the bar; she had changed her corset out with a ¾ sleeve T-shirt. But had still her leather pants and a pair of stilettos. She had a huge smile on her face.  
Kyo moved out farther to where there was so much light, so Yuya would not see him right away.  
"When what was it you wanted to ask me about Ren" said Yuya, she obviously knew him.  
"Ha Ha I just wanted to hear if you had been free, but I can see you're still here" Yuya laughed at him while he talked on "you were wonderful up there, like all the other times, when can we go out on a date? "Ren looked at Yuya with a sly grin.

Yuya just smiled at him "Ren I have said to you that I do not go out with customers from here, and besides, I do not need a man in my life." Said Yuya. "Well, what are you doing with Taihaku, he is a man and is in your life" Kyo looked at Yuya and felt betrayed by for some reason. But did not know why. "Ha ha you're funny Ren, you know that Taihaku is like a brother to me. What do you want, I'm a little busy "Yuya looked at Ren and he ordered a beer.  
Kyo held out for Yuya while she was talking to the other customers. He took a sip of his sake. And put jug on the table. Yuya walked towards him. "Can I help you with something" she smiled at him. He had his head bent so she could not see his eyes for his hair. "Sake" said Kyo "here" Yuya took the money he had put on the disc.

He heard Yuya say to a man who came that she would go home and that she needed to keep a little free. They hugged each other and she took a leather jacket on and went out the back door.  
Kyo got up and went out to where his motorcycle was standing and leaning against the wall in the shade.  
He looked Yuya went to his black motorcycle, and ran her finger gently over the seat and up against the regime. "Have you been allowed to pipe my property," said Kyo from the shade. Yuya turned and looked toward the silhouette, "hmp how do I know that the owner is and lurking over in a corner. And waiting for someone to pipe the "

Yuya tried to find out who it was that stood over there, his voice sounded familiar.  
"Maybe I'll just see if there was anyone who was stupid enough to do it" said Kyo. He went out from the shadow and walked toward Yuya. He could see that she looked surprised. He smirk at her. He walked towards her and pushed her up against the motorcycle.  
"What are you doing Kyo.?" Yuya looked confused at him, "do you like it" said Kyo.

He looked into her shinny green eyes and wanted to stare at them all night long. She did not answer his questions and he could see the anger in her eyes what had prompted her to be angry? thought Kyo.  
He backed away from her and gave her a lift glance. "I have to go" she went away with quick steps and he stood speechless, 'where he had seen her before, she looks familiar' he kept thinking.

He drove round the town and out towards where Muramasa live. He did not know why he did not just go home, but there was something that told him that he should keep running.  
He came to an empty alley, 'what the hell am I doing here' thought Kyo. He got off his motorcycle and went farther into the alley. And for some reason, his memories from his childhood came to him.

**Flashback**

"Kyo why are you so keen to train all the time?" Asked Muramasa  
"I will be the strongest, and best, therefore," said Kyo as he looked at Muramasa,  
Muramasa sighed, "but Kyo why you will be the strongest, what is your motivation, you will have money, power, what is it Kyo you will get to be the strongest" he looked intense at kyo.  
"I will be the strongest because I would not be weak" said Kyo.  
"Kyo why do you think you are weak if you're not the strongest? You do not want a girl in your life one day? One you can be with? "Muramasa looked out over the garden.  
"What do I do with girls, they are the ones that make you weak, and betray you," snarled Kyo.  
"A girl can make you stronger, why do you believe that they will betray you?"  
"Hmp, because that is what they do. When your eyes have seen her once, and you wait all day, a week, a month, a year. And she did not show up again, never see so much as the shadow of her. Therefore, you cannot trust anyone and especially female beings "Kyo went away, and went out into the street.

The dream of the girl with the golden hair and green eyes, why couldn't he just forget her, he had not even spoken to her.  
He had seen her once and his heart ached. Thoughts on there were something happened to her, or perhaps she had moved.

No, I would not think of her any more, I will be the strongest. Because of you I will be the strongest. Because of you I would not trust anyone. Because of you, I will not have a girl in my life. I do not need anyone. I have myself and no one else.  
He thought back to the time he saw her the first time

_He looked intense at her when he saw her tears ran down her cheeks. Maybe he should ask what was wrong when he saw it was night. He looked at his watch and saw that he would be late for his combat training. Then he looked one last time at the girl and turned around to go home. Maybe it was the last time he came to see her?, but he wanted to see if she came to the park in the morning so he could observe her._

_The next day he went out in the park where he saw the girl yesterday, it was early morning. Time passed and it was now afternoon but he had still not seen the girl. Evening had come and he had not seen her. He went down to the place where she went yesterday and she was not there. Maybe it had just been a dream? He went home and began his training. And he looked for several months but never saw the shadow of her again. And as the seasons changed year after year, he started to become indifferent and thought only of his training and to become stronger. _

**Present time**

Kyo looked around. So it was her. His Yuya, her he had never seen again. The memories he had displaced had returned in full force. Well he was not weak anymore; she would not creep in under my skin again, not as she had done that time. He was a different, he was vicious and cold.  
He went back to his motorcycle and went home . But he could not sleep that night.

Yuya was surprised it was Kyo who had stood and watched her. I hope he was not the one who killed my brother. He was cruel and cold, but deep in his eyes, she could see that there were some feelings hidden. She was angry that he got her to doubt if she would kill him.

Yuya went home and saw that she had a lot of SMS from Akira and Mahiro. But she could not bear to write to them. It was good I got some time off from work. So I can finally think about how I can get close to Kyo.  
I took my phone and called Yukimura, he did not take his phone, so I put just one message.  
"Hey Yuki, I would hear if you could do me a favor. I would like to know about if there is living any in my old house. Or if it is empty? Call or write when you've found it. Or send Sasuke over here. " I went and looked out of the apartment window. "Nozomu I'll get enough money to buy our house back. So I can be closer to your grave and our memories "whispered Yuya into the air.

She went into the bathroom and let the hot water run over her naked body. Her salty tears mixed with the water. Never had she felt so alone. If only she had any, of course, she had Taihaku, Mahiro and Benitora and many others. But it was not the same as having someone who knew her better than herself. She missed her brother's care and love. She missed one who could hold her, talk to her, which he did. "Nozomu, give me strength to carry this out" muttered Yuya.  
She went out of the bath and dried up and went to bed.

* Beep beep *  
Yuya fumbled to find her phone when she found it she saw that she had received a message from Yukimura.  
* Hi beautiful Yuya, I examined whether there was anyone who lived there, and it seems that they have been empty for some years. What is the reason you did not want to investigate it? I know that you're going to go every year to visit your brother's grave *

* Thank Yukimura, yes I do but I had not the heart to go there and see if there was anyone else who lived in the house where my brother and I had our memories. Greet Sasuke from me 3 *  
She tried to sleep but could not. Her thoughts were on her childhood house. She would be there when morning came.

**In the morning**

Yuya had eaten and taken a light green summer dress that went below her knees, though it was spring, it was a warm day; the sun was shining and there wasn't any blown.  
She went out to her car and drove out of town and toward one of the smaller villages there was a 40 minutes away from where she lived now.  
When she came across she parked her car and took her bag and walked toward the small town. She looked in stores and she smiled a real smile straight from the heart, something she had not done for a very long. It was a lovely town, there was not much had changed in the 10 years she had been away. She walked farther away and up to her old house where she had lived with his brother.  
She stopped and took a deep breath. The house looked different than when they had lived there. She was sorry that it was not the same. 'I'll get turned on, it will come to look like before when I bought it,' thought Yuya.

She walked away from the house and walked over to where her brother was buried. After 15 minutes she reached not so far away from the forest. And you could see a gravestone. She walked over and sat down on her knees in front of the stone. "Nozomu it's been a while since I've been here, I wish I could come here every day, but unfortunately I cannot." I sighed and looked at the sky "I went over and look at our old house, it does not look like itself, but I'm going to buy it when I have killed Kyo. I miss you so much brother, I feel so alone in this cold world "she had lowered her head and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll be back soon, it will soon be 11 years since he took you from me. I love you Nozomu "she got up and kissed the gravestone and placed a yellow rose and turned and left.

She went back to the town when she saw a man in his mid 40s or even younger? She saw he had trouble with the bags he had in his hand and walked toward him.  
"I'm sorry Sir, you need some help" smiled Yuya to him.  
He looked at her and returned her smile "you do not have to do, I'm sure that a young woman like you have, lots of things to do than to help an elderly man" he looked at Yuya with warm eyes.  
"Nonsense, let me help you, I have nothing else to go do" Yuya took some of the bags with food from his hand. "And also I would love to help you, you remind me of one I had my heart dear" Yuya smiled a warm smile to him  
"You are a good person miss?" Replied the man.  
"Oh how rude of me, I'm Shiina Yuya." Laughed Yuya  
"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful soul, my name is Muramasa" They smiled at each other and went while they talked.  
"Have you gone all the way over here Muramasa?"  
"Well, I like to walk when the weather is good, but I can see that I might have bought too much for me to be able to bear" he looked at Yuya.  
"Got my car keeps up ahead I drive you home. Do not have kids or something? "Asked Yuya while she put the goods in the car.  
"Well I have 2 sons, they are not mine of blood but the only thing I have left"  
"Where have they gone since they do not help you, they know well that you do not have it so good?" Yuya looked at him anxiously.  
"They have their own things to do, one will be married soon and the other has some goals he must achieve, but it dosn't bother me just they are doing well and are happy." Smiled Muramasa.  
Yuya looked at him "if you had been my father or anything else, I'd get as much as I could, they are lucky to have you, you are a good person Muramasa" her eyes become sad but was quick defense out with joy.

They drove in silence the rest of the way. And reached Muramasa's house.  
"We're here, will you enter" Yuya looked at Muramasa and smiled at him.  
"I would not be a burden" they went out of the car and took the bags out.  
"Nonsense, it's the least I can do, now that you have helped me. Come in and get something to drink "he looked at Yuya.  
"Okay it would be nice" together they went into the house.

**In next captor Yuya and Kyo will meet agian. Hope you like it. Review please :))**


	9. Muramasa, Kyo, Yuya And a Conflict

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo**

**Enjoy**

We talked and I decided that I would cook something, Muramasa had told his sons and daughter in-law would come later in the evening, that it was a tradition that they came once a week to see each other.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here? Your family comes, I would not be a burden "Yuya looked out the window.

"Yes, otherwise I would not have invited you Yuya. And besides, it is not you who is and doing it all, you are always welcome here Yuya "he went over to her and touched her arm and she looked at

him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me" hugged him and felt warm in the heart

.  
"What about I go out and take care of the garden, I saw that there were some flowers that could use a loving hand"

"Don't think about it Yuya, I can do it, you are a guest" they went out into the garden. The sun was shining brightly. The birds are singing and you could see that the trees were sprouting on the branches.

"Hihi I would like to, it reminds me of my childhood, I used to take care of our garden, it gives me peace of soul" laughed Yuya. She went to the flowers and started to fix it. Then she could hear voices inside the house.

"I can hear my son Kyoshiro and his fiancée Sakuya has come, I go in and pick them up" Muramasa went in to welcome them.  
Yuya worked plains and could hear that they were coming out, they were laughing about something.  
"But Muramasa whose car is in drive in? Have you got a new woman?"asked a male voice? She could hear a girl giggle "now you silly Kyoshiro, it is guaranteed just one of his friends" replied the girl.

They came out in the garden and Yuya smiled at them. "Hey I'm Yuya. I would like to shake your hands but as you can see, it filled the dirt, "she said and smiled at them.

"It does not matter Yuya, my name is Kyoshiro and this is my beautiful Sakuya" said Kyoshiro.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry that I kind of come and disturb now when yor only see each other once a week." Yuya looked embarrassed at her hands.

"Don't be, it is always nice to have a new family member, but aren't you just a little too young to be Muramasa girlfriend, not that it matter" Kyoshiro looked from Yuya to Muramasa, "but you have do it well for an old man like you, she's a good looking woman, "he said to Muramasa.  
He thought that they were together; hold up, thought Yuya. She started to laugh and could not stop. "We ... are ... not... together.. like... lovers" she could hardly speak because of her. Muramasa laughed quietly while Sakuya held up a hand in her mouth to hide her giggles.  
Kyoshiro looked confused at Yuya. "So it means that you are not lovers?" Found Kyoshiro.  
"No, she helped me in town with my groceries. I had bought too much. And she insisted on helping me. Then she drove me home." Yuya had stopped laughing. "So I invited her in thanks for the help. But as you can see she is in full swing to organize the entire garden and making the food "he laughed quietly.

"It was the least I could do, now that I come here and disturb you in the middle of your family time" smiled Yuya.  
They talked on and Sakuya and Yuya went into the kitchen to make dinner complete.

"Well Kyoshiro, how's it going with you and Sakuya?"  
"Things are going well; we look forward to getting married. And maybe you'll soon get grandchildren." Laughed Kyoshiro.

"Yes it would be great, what do you think of Yuya?" Muramasa looked at the garden which is now so clean and neat again; he had not the strength to make anymore. His body had become weaker and weaker as the years went by, he did not know how long he had again, but hoped to see both his sons happy. Will Kyo ever find one he would love?

"I like her, she is full of life and joy. She would be good for kyo, if that's what you're thinking "  
"Yeah it would be great if kyo found someone like her. But I can tell that she is carrying a big sorrow, one you can see in her eyes when she thinks you do not look."

He looked toward the kitchen window and sighed. "I think that Kyo will come soon, you will receive him, I come in a moment"

Kyoshiro nodded and went inside. Yuya I hope that you can heat Kyo's heart and give him the love he has not yet experienced. He stood and watched the sunset and went inside.

Kyo went into Muramasa's house and was greeted by Kyoshiro. "Whose car is it that out there?" Asked kyo.

"Well it's just Muramasa new woman, I must say that he has done well, she is at least 15-20 years younger than him." Laughed Kyoshiro with a sly grin.  
"Hmf you say to him the old've got a woman, he would rather side with his birds, she is looking for his money" snarled kyo.

"Hello Kyo best you could get, you should not listen to your brother. I have no woman, she's just a beautiful soul who helped an old man in distress "laughed Muramasa quiet.  
Kyo could hear women's voices from the kitchen and went into the living room to set down.  
He could hear they had a conversation going.  
"It sounds nice when should you get married?" Asked a voice that sounded familiar  
"Date has not been attached yet, but maybe this summer" he could hear his sister in-low answer  
"What about you, are you out of all proportion"  
"No not really, I do not have time for a man in my life right now, but I kind of se some one" replied the other

He could hear them laughing "Will you take the plate and i come out in a minute, just tell them to sit down Sakuya"  
He saw Sakuya come out with a dish and put it on the table. "come and sit down, dinner is ready"  
They sat down at the table and from the kitchen came a person whom he had least expected to see in this house. She had not subject to labeling him as she concentrated on not losing all the food she was carrying.

She put food on the table and looked up and smiled at the new person that had come, but her smile fell as quickly as it had come. "Kyo" she said with a puzzled expression.

"I can see that you know my second son Yuya" smiled Muramasa.

"HA HA I do not know, dog face over there. We have just met each other a few times "replied kyo careless. But deep into he would wish that he knew her, he was surprised when he saw her, even his family days she would come and destroy, even though he did not show it to others, he cared about Muramasa, his brother was a different matter.

He could see a vein appear in her head. Like the day at his nightclub.  
"Kyo like that to others, Yuya has been kind enough to help me all day"

Yuya had sat down and sat facing kyo. They started to eat. And there was an awkward silence.  
"Well Yuya I never got hold of what you're working with?" Asked Muramasa.  
"I'm working on a kind of bar" replied Yuya  
"Is it really what you do, I thought it was a strip bar, as you dance on the stage" laughed Kyo and looked at her. He could see that she blushed and looked away from him.

"It's not like that Kyo, I dance but I do not throw my clothes off, and you know about since you come and see me, and then stands and lurking in a side street, waiting for me to come," she said with a quiet voice. He would not embarrass her, so he could sit and laugh at her.  
"don't try to sound important or something, you just crossed my path ugly" he snarled at her.  
"Kyo why do not you just behave nicely to her, she has helped Muramasa all day, you should thank Yuya."

"You know what Kyoshiro I have asked for your opinion, and I have not asked her to help him, for my sake, she could just take this off and don't disturb us, I have enough with you" snarled Kyo.

Never in her life had Yuya felt humiliated by the way the kyo humiliated her right now.  
"Kyo behave properly. Now we eat in peace "came Muramasas voice.  
Yuya was ashamed of how she was exhibited. She had her head bowed during the rest of the dinner.  
"It was delicious Yuya, you should come next time, it would be nice" Yuya just smiled at Muramasa.

"I do not think it is a good idea, it seems that Kyo would rather that I am not here" before Muramasa could respond Kyo came over and stood in front of Yuya. "It's right, dog face, I will not see you here anymore. You do not come and think that you are a part of this family, get back to your dancing job and your own life"

"Fine Kyo, do you think I came here because you came, no but I can see that you cannot even take care of Muramasa, where were you when he needed help."

The others stood watching while the two stood arguing, no one knew why kyo behaved like that.  
"You should not come here and think you know a damn thing about what is going on in this house. You do not know anything and he did not need help, he can do fine without you come here and think you do a good deed. "Snarled Kyo  
"I can see why you have no girlfriend; no one could love someone like you, a cold heart man who acts like he owns the world. I feel sorry for you, "she said with a cold voice.

"I do not want anyone or be loved, bitch. Do you feel sorry for yourself that you come and try to get yourself a new family, you do not even have any "cried kyo.  
She could feel her heart spasm when he said she had no family, 'yeah you took that from me pig,' she thought.

"Kyo I do not have time for you," she turned towards Muramasa and the other "I'm sorry I did not mean to disturb you, it was nice to meet you and I had a good day. I think I'll go now, I hope you get well Muramasa, "she expect to Kyoshiro and Sakuya and smiled a sad smile" I wish you a good wedding and good luck in the future "  
"Yuya you sound like we do not see each other again"  
"We do probably not Kyoshiro."and with it she went out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kyo. What the hell has she done to you "shouted Kyoshiro "are you completely mad. Why could not you just give her a chance, she has helped Muramasa to cook, take care of his garden and not shown nothing but kindness and then you come here and ruin everything. Now we never see her again. "And with it he took Sakuya's hand and stormed out.

"Hm Kyo how come you were so against Yuya?"

"Because of all fell into her trap, she had laced you about her little finger with all her kindness. Do not you think that she would have something in return" yelled Kyo

Muramasa sighed "Kyo you must understand that not everyone will have something, I could feel her heart was pure, she missed someone who could make her happy, and she was happy when she arranged the flowers in the garden."

"She can be happy somewhere else, she does not belong in this here house"

"She made me happy, she made me see that life is precious, especially with the time I have left. She has a good heart Kyo "

"What do you mean she made you happy, you were not happy before?"

"Kyo you know that I am sick, I do not know how long I have left, she made me realize that life can be good. She made me want to live longer "

"Hmf you're crazy, she is nothing but a woman who will betray you"  
And with it went Kyo out the door.

Kyo what is your connection to Yuya, why were you so cold towards her? who has hurt you so much that you would not let anyone get close to your heart? Muramasa sighed and looked out at the night sky

Kyo drove and stopped at the park as he had waited so many times on Yuya when he was younger.  
She had betrayed him! When she never showed up again. He had thought she was strong and would return, but she never came. But he was strong for the reason he had never needed one in his life.  
'Why she did me so mad, my heart was beating so violently that I thought it would jump out of my chest, so she gets me feel so many different emotions when I look at her,' thought Kyo

Kyo walked into a bar and found a woman he could be with. They had sex, and he threw her out like a dog after. Maybe he should find out more about the other gangs, and especially Yukimura Sanda. I should also talk to the other and hear if they know something new.

She could not understand why kyo was so angry; it was not her who should be mad at him. He still had his family and he had taken my from me.

'Perhaps he thought that I would hurt them' Yuya thought. I never could hurt them it's was not their fault that what he had done.

She drove home and felt sad that she had had a good day with Muramasa. He was so friendly and warm that I felt at home. Maybe I need to get out and enjoy myself a little.  
* Hello Akira what are you doing? *

Some time after

* Hello Yuya, I thought you had forgotten all about me, it's fine, I just work. What about you, how are you. It's a long time since I've heard from you *

* Yeah I've had a little busy at the moment, but I'm fine. Can you meet *

* I can not right now, I'm with kyo, but what about tomorrow `? *

Just his name caused her to be angry.

* Yeah we can well, we cannot just write together tomorrow then.? *

* Of course let's do it, we'll talk *

* Yeah se ya *

Hmm Kyo seems cold to me, how shall I come to grips with him and make him sorry like he did to me.

Akira had just returned to kyo. It was some time since they had seen each other. It was as if he was angry about something.  
"Kyo is there anything new in the business?" Said Akira.  
"No, but I would like to know more about Yukimura and what he's doing. I have a feeling that he has something going on. "  
"Hmm yes it's not so good?" Said Bon.  
"I would like to observe him, I've seen him prowling around in our area. And if I know him right, he has started in some devious plans. I've seen him a few times on Glass Heart "Kyo looked at the other

"It's Yuya work, maybe she has seen him and talked to him." Bon looked at Akira "believe in that he wanted something with her, it may be he has seen Akira and Yuya together. And he knows that Akira is one of our "

"What would hedo with her, she has no connection to us, she does not know anything" said Akira "and also we have not been on any date, not after we met on kyo's nightclub."

"Haha you have not been out with her since, it's too bad. I thought you liked her, "laughed Akari  
Akira got a red color in the cheeks "no, she has not had time, but it may be we shall meet tomorrow" smiled Akira.

"I cannot understand anyone who cares to go out with you," replied Hotaru with an indifferent face.  
"Shut up everybody. I have not come here to talk about the bitch. She is nothing but trouble" snarled Kyo. "Akira she is not for you"  
"You do not know anything about her Kyo" said Akira in a cold voice.  
"I know enough that she tries to take your jump from you, beware Akira" said kyo in an equally cold voice

"HAHAHA the Kyo man without feeling is jealous of Akira" laughed Bon high  
"Pff as if I would have someone like her, she is nothing" his eyes shone so much anger that they all went quiet.  
"But Kyo what should we do with Yukimura and his men." Said Akari and look at Kyo  
"Just find out something" sighed Kyo

They kept talking, but Akira did not say much that night. His thoughts were with Yuya.  
'Kyo must feel something for her, since he react in such a way only she is mentioned, he has never shown so much emotion when there was talk of women' thought Akira. He looked carefully at kyo, he had changed since he had saw Yuya. Whether it was to the good he did not know.

Kyo had never shown her feelings before in the way, and he did not like the new kyo.

His enemies could use it against him.  
'Akira what have you got yourself into, you would have Yuya, but in the same time she is the reason why Kyo is about to change' thought Akira. He would always choose Kyo before anyone else. But again he could not worthwhile to feel something going on in the heart when he thought of Yuya.

Kyo was annoyed that Yuya was mentioned again. All the places he was she was there also, or else people was talking about her. What was so special about her that all would have something to do with her. It irritated him because he was trying to forget her. How can a girl who has no importance for powerful people still sneak into their lives. What is her secret? Who is she? why would I meet her again after all these years? Could not she just have been away and disappear just like that time?

The others had gone home, Kyo sat outside and enjoyed the silence of the night. Somewhere he knew he was jealous of Akira that it was he who would be with her and not him. But she had no use to him anyway, he did not need anybody.


	10. Yuyas story

**Thanks for reviews. I don't own Samurai deeper kyo**

Yuya woke up the next morning and felt residue-free. The weather was gray and it was raining. 'There is not much you can do on a day like today' thought Yuya.

She did not really want to do anything but stay at home and relax; maybe she could invite Mahiro over. It was some time since they had seen each other.

* Hey Mahiro what are you doing today? *

* I should be with my sister; she comes home from her trip. *

* Nice, how is she? *

* It sounds like she is doing well. So I am looking forward to hear how she's doing *

* You must greet her when you see her. We talk later 3 *

* Yes, I'll do that *

Hmm what should I get the time to go with?

I could of course write to Akira and hear if he would come over, but he thinks secured just think it's a date. I have no feelings for him that way. He is more like a friend, but can I tell him. Maybe it's best to just tell him the truth.

* Hello Akira, what are you doing today? *

* Nothing, what about you? *

* Not so much just at home, do you want to get over at my place *

* Yes it sounds good, when should I get? *

* Just came when you get time, I send my address to you *

* Okay, so we'll see later *

Yuya sent him her address. Maybe I could get some more of about Kyo and how they know each other from. It sounds like a good plan.

She look down to go shopping, she needed some food and some other things for the home. She had taken jeans, leg warmers and a thick hoodie. she did not want to go out, but was forced to it.

She took her purse, shoes and a jacket and grabbed her umbrella on the way out the door.

She went inside the supermarket and found the things she needed. She came home and put things in place.

She could hear her phone vibrate. She also that she had received a message from Akira

* Hello Yuya, I come in an hour, if that is okay with you *

* Yes it is perfectly fine, you just come, I'm home *

She could manage to take a shower, but maybe she just put the food over first. After she had ordered the food, she went into her room and looked at what she had to go on. 'Hmm nothing fancy, just something casual.' She took a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top and laid it on the bed. She went into the bathroom and took off her clothes and turned on the water and went in when it was hot enough.

30 minutes later

Yuya had taken the clothes on and was in the process of making the rest of the food. She was in a good mood and humming to herself.

* Knock knock *

Yuya went to the door and opened it. Akira stood and smiled at her.

"Come in" Akira went in and looked around. "I will not take your jacket, just sit in the living room, I get the little" Akira took his jacket off and gave it to Yuya.

She went into the kitchen, looking for food, "would you like something to drink," cried Yuya. "Yes it would be great," said Akira, Yuya was shocked when she heard he was standing right behind at her. She took her to the heart "Akira you gave me a shock, I thought you were in the living room."

Akira laughed "it did not mean to scare you" Yuya smiled at him, "it is enough I did not die of it, come let us go" Yuya and Akira went into the room "food is not finished yet, but is enough clear here about a quarter "

"It sounds nice, it's a nice place you have" he looked around and sat down. "Yes it is fine, it's not that big, but I also considering moving back to my childhood town"

"It sounds good, how come you have not well here" said Akira

"Of course I feel good here, I have my friends and so on, but I miss it my house where I grew up"

"Hmm I come not to see you again," he said with a teasing tone

"Hihi I consider it only, I have some things I have to do first"

They talked and Yuya went into the kitchen and picked up the food.

"Mmh it smells good" laughed Akira "thanks, but let us hope it taste like it smells" giggled Yuya

They began to eat. "What about yourself Akira, what's your story"

"Hmm there is not much to tell. I lost my parents many years ago, and since I had followed Kyo, he taught me many things. He got me to fight rather than give up. Therefore, I would do everything for Kyo "his voice was serious, it was strange to hear his voice become so severe, the Akira she knew, had a warm voice.

"So you would give your life for him?" Asked Yuya curiously.

"It would never get to it, Kyo can take care of himself, he does not need others, what about you Yuya what's your story?" Akira looked at her.

"As you know, I'm not from here, I've never really known my parents, they died in an accident, I was not more than 2 years. I lost my brother when I was 9 years old, he was killed in the eyes of me and I almost died myself "she looked at him to see if he could recognize some of what she said but did not see anything so she also said" I do not know how I survived but when I woke up I saw that I was in an abandoned hut, I do not know who brought me there or why I was not dead. My wounds were stitched. "Her heart pounding in her chest.

"What happened, how did you survive the rest of the time?" He looked at her, but her eyes were somewhere else.

"I do not know, I survived just, I think my survival instincts came out. I learned to fend for myself, after a while, after I had gotten over my pain, I was forced to move from the authorities were looking for me and I did not want to come in orphanages. I took care of things for people; like fix their gardens, shopping for them, that's how I earned my money. "Yuya sighed and looked at Akira who looked surprised" I met Benitora in the city, and we learned to know each other, he had money and he helped me when I did not have enough. And as time went on, I was forced to move from and look for something really work. I met Taihaku who knew my brother and got a job where I work now, back then I was only behind the bar when I actually was not old enough to be there. And now I sit here, "she smiled.

Akira was shocked at how much she had lost and how strong she was. He had at least had Kyo and the others, but Yuya had not had any.

"How can you be so happy and lively when you have lost so much" came Akiras voice

"I will not sit the whole life and feel sorry for myself. I have some goals in my life I shall reach. There are things that must be seen and tried. Before the time is gone. "Her voice and eyes was full of determination

"Akira is actually something I wanted to tell you I think you should know the truth, I think you're a great person, but my life is right now that I can not have someone close to my heart." She took a break and talked again "I would not sit and take you behind the light, and think we have some romance together. I like you, but as a friend, I hope you can understand me, "she was afraid he would be angry, but she would not sit and have a fake relationship with one she could not trust.

He was with Kyo. They were friends. He would give his life for Kyo's without blinking, even though he had not said it, she could see it in his eyes.

"I understand it's fine for me. Maybe I like you more than a friend, but I hope that we can still be seen "he looked lovingly at her.

"Yes, of course Akira"

* Knock knock *

'I wonder who is the' thought Yuya

"Are you waiting for someone?" Said Akira

"No, I go out and look who it is" Yuya went out and opened the door, and there stood Sasuke with a lazy smile

"I disturb 'nee-san?" He looked toward the living room

"No, of course not, come in, it's just a friend I have over. I have some food if you're hungry "Yuya took his hand and led him in and closed the door.

"It was great to see you again, it's been a while since last time Sasuke" she smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah I just wanted to hear how it went with the whole thing, you know" she knew double meaning of what he said,

"It is fine, I have not come so long even with all that" laughed Yuya

They went into the living room and Akira talked on the phone. After a while, he put on.

"Akira this is Sasuke, Sasuke this here is Akira" the two nodded to each other.

"Yuya I simply had to go, Kyo need some help."

"Oh, it do not matter, we talk just for a another time, glad you could come" they said goodbye to each other.

Akira walked down the street and took his phone and called Kyo. "Yukimura is up to something, when I was with Yuya, showed one of his men up with her. And it looks like they know each other, so it may well be that Bon was right about it that they try to go through her to get into the life of us. "

There was silence on the other end. He could hear Kyo sigh. "Fine just keep an eye on them and her. I'll find out if she finds out something. "And with a laid Kyo on. Akira looked up at Yuya's window 'Yuya what is your relationship with Yukimura. Does he use you as a pawn in his game or are you a player in his plan. Do you know Kyo and what we do "he looked away and went home.

"So you saw how he rushed to go when I got here 'nee-san?"

"Yes it was strange, do you think he suspects something. I would rather not have they find out what my plan is "sighed Yuya

"They know who Yukimura is, they're rivals. But I hope that you don't get in trouble for this. "He looked anxiously at her.

"No I do not think. They know not that I know that you're both Mafia. They think I'm innocent "laughed Yuya

"I think that you should be careful anyway, I'll keep an eye on them" smiled Sasuke.

They sat and talked a little while Sasuke ate. "It tastes good 'nee-san"

"Thank you Sasuke" she looked out the window. "I did not come forward to get close to Kyo, I thought it would be easy, but he does not trust anyone. What should I do? "She sighed deeply and looked at Sasuke.

"I just think you should let things happen, you'll get your chance" said Sasuke.

"Yes you are right, thank you"

She was happy to Sasuke saw her as a sister, although she did not know him so well and he was one of Yukimura's men, she trusted him.

Sasuke had just come out of Yuya's apartment and walked down the street, he noticed that there was one who followed him.

"You might as well come out, I know you follow me" said Sasuke in a lazy voice.

He turned and saw a pair of red eyes that emerged from the shadow. "When so it is you who go and prowl around by Yuya apartment , I think you should stay away from her"

"Pff, as if I take orders from a low life dog, you are not even your own master." Laughed Kyo

"Just stay away from Yuya, have not you taken enough from her. It is best if you do not come near her, or just as much as looks at her. You are not worth enough to go on the ground she walks on. "Sasuke voice was cold.

"I do what suits me, and if it is to see her. So I do. She does not know anything about what we do. So keep her out of this, "said Kyo in an even colder voice.

"I have warned you Demon Eye Kyo" and with it went Sasuke.

Inside laughed Sasuke, so he worries about Yuya, that's good. he use it to get close to, we just need to find out how to bring them together. thought Sasuke.

His plan had gone as it should, now he had a weakness on Kyo, as Kyo not even know he had. "This is interesting" he whispered to himself. Yuya now it is time for you to get your revenge.


	11. On a picnic

**sorry for the late update, and thanks for the reviews, means a lot :)**

**I know that you would love to see Kyo and Yuya together, but you will soon, I don't like when Yuya get all in love, when she hate him. There will be love scenes later of Kyo and Yuya. but just not now. and I know Yuya and Kyo and the others are OOC.**

**Yuya don't know kyo isn't the murder, she can only remeber the red eyes. she can not rebember how old the killer looked.**

**I don't own samurai deeper Kyo, only the plot**

**Enjoy **

Sasuke got home and looked at Yukimura; he was not really his master. He could do what he wanted, but Yukimura had taught him everything, so he was grateful and would do anything for him.  
"So Sasuke. How did it go with Yuya? "Giggled Yukimura.  
"Fine, Akira was there, but he slipped as soon as he saw me. He called Kyo "He looked up at the moon.

"I met Kyo when I was about to go home, there was something interesting, something that would help in getting rid of him."

"It's something you want to tell me Sasuke?"  
"I tell you when I know it is true, I must examine it closer." He sighed. Should I tell him that Kyo seems to have very strong feelings for Yuya, if Yukimura really want to get rid off Kyo, I put her in danger.  
"I'll probably have to spend much time with Yuya in a while, to keep an eye on Kyo and his men"  
"It's fine Sasuke, but tell me. How has the beautiful Yuya it? "  
"She's fine; she is frustrated that she has not yet come to close to Kyo. She is also considering moving back to where she lived when she was a child"

Yukimura started laughing like crazy. Sasuke looked at him 'I think he's a losing his mind' thought Sasuke.  
"I have an idea Sasuke, and it is involves Yuya, do not worry there's nothing dangerous. Hihi "  
Yukimura told plan to Sasuke.  
'Hmm this is a good opportunity to keep an eye on him' thought Sasuke.

Yuya awoke the next morning when there was someone knocked on the door, it sounded like there was someone who was about to break in as hard as the person was knocking.  
She got up from the bed and walked out the door 'who the hell can it be and this early in the morning,' she thought.

"Yes who is it" shouted Yuya, so the person would stop knocking like a crazy.  
"Open your door woman" cried the person on the other side. 'The voice sounds familiar', she was too tired to think of who it could be.

She opened the door and was greeted by a pair of angry eyes. 'What the fuck is he doing here?' she trough  
" finally you open, are you deaf or are you just stupid"  
"Neither, what are you doing here jerk" she looked up and down at him and saw he did the same with her, and his eyes longer time down on her legs.

She looked down at herself and saw she only had a big t-shirt that went to mid-thigh. She blushed slightly. When she looked up at his face again and saw he smirked.  
"What do you want your perverted jerk" she was getting angry.  
"It is not you who is perverse such to open the door without any decent clothes" he laughed.  
Yuya closed the door in his face, but his grace to put one foot in the terminal.  
"What is it you want Kyo, can you not just go your way" snarled Yuya, she was still mad about the way he had treated her with Muramasa.  
"What do you know about Yukimura and his dogs?" Snarled Kyo  
"I do not know what you're talking about. Yes I know him and Sasuke. What do you care who I know. "She had gone into the living room and sat down.

"I care because I don't want them to be in this one part of town and now that you're such 'good friends' with them, I think you should tell them that they should just fuck off" snarled he said.

"And why should I? Last time I checked, you were not the king or something meaning full, so how about you just slip from my apartment. I do not want to look at you, "she replied coldly.

Kyo walked towards her and she could feel a strong power beam out of him. She had never seen so demonic eyes. She could feel the fear spread in her body. "Bitch you should never talk to me like that, I don't think you know who I am. You're nothing but a little girl who thinks she's so cool." He went farther towards her and their bodies were only inches apart. Their eyes lock together. "I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into, you are nothing"

Yuya could feel that her fears were diminishing and became angry. Who was he talking like that in her own home!  
"I speak what I want to and who I want to. Don't come here and get involved in my life, and believe me I know who you are".

She could see the shock in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly. 'Shit. Yuya you came to say too much, he must not know you know what he's doing, find a quick answer or something'  
"And who am I little girl?" he said in a mocking tone.  
"You are a heartless, cold, perverse, selfish fuck head that does not have anything better to do than to come and disturb me in the middle of the morning. If you have said what you should I think you need to go."  
"HAHA you crazy bitch, you forgot to add sexy and irresistible" laughed kyo.  
"Just go I do not want to look at you," Yuya sighed and took her hand to her head.  
"Just tell your 'friends' to stay away from here'" and with that Kyo left.

Kyo had come down the street. Why the hell I had gone over to her. Why should she be with my enemies? What was it that Yukimura would do with her; she was nothing more than a mere girl. And the way she protected him and the boy. If they had something romance together?

Was it that why she had told Akira that she only wanted to be friends with him?

Deep down he wanted to see if she was hurt, so he met at her door and had knocked so the whole apartment complex could hear it, and when she did not answer he thought that there was something happened to her. But he was angry with himself and her when he could hear her voice.

"The woman creeps slowly under the skin of me, I need to train some more" he whispered to himself."I can let that happen again"

Yuya was still sitting in the living room and wondered why Kyo had come home to her. And the way he behaved. As if they were lovers. It was good that she could explain what she had said. Imagine if he found out she actually knew what he was doing, she had to pull herself together.

There was not much time left, she had promised herself that she would kill him before the anniversary of her brother's death.

"What do I do now that idiot woke me" she talked to herself.  
Maybe it's a good idea to invite Mahiro and Mayumi it's was some time since they had seen each other. The weather was nice so maybe they could go on a picnic. Yes, it sounds like a good idea.

* Hello sweet Mahiro, I would hear about you and Mayumi would like to go on a picnic with me, the weather is nice and it's a long time since I've seen you. *

She sent the message and started to clean up the apartment.

* Hey Yuya yes we would like to. Are you making some food, so we'll take some drinks and blankets, *

* Yes it sounds good; I'll come get you when I'm done with the food. *

"Okay so we'll see ya later *

Yuya began to lubricate some sandwich and make some different salads. She cut some fruit and layered some cake into the basket with food.

She went and hummed to herself and was in really good mood, and had forgotten all about kyo.  
It knocked on the door and she went out and opened it.  
"Hey Sasuke, come in" she opened the door more so he could get in.  
"You seem to be in a good mood today 'nee-san" smiled Sasuke  
"I am also, I shall on a picnic with Mahiro and her sister, you want to come with us" she looked at him and smiled.  
"I do not know really, I wouldn't be a burden?" He looked away from her.  
"No, of course you do not; you're like a brother to me. They will be happy that I am not alone. And they would think you are so cute "giggled Yuya  
Sasuke blushed "okay so I'm come. I thought of something "he looked down at the floor and she could see that it was hard for him to say what he had to say.  
"Mmm what it is"  
"I was wondering if I could be stay with you for a while, I just wanted to make sure that everything is fine, I know you can take of yourself? But I would sleep calmer if I was with you "His face was now completely red with embarrassment.

"Well, I told you that you are always welcome here. And it would be so nice and fun to have you here. But" she looked seriously at him now.  
"But what?" He looked nervously at her, 'perhaps she would say that she did not have time to me' thought Sasuke  
"But not anything to take girls home and do naughty things" laughed Yuya.  
She could see his face looked surprised.  
"I do not have time for girls, they don't interest me. So it will be quite "he grinned lazily.  
"Oh so you're saying that I'm not interesting, I feel hurt" she took her to her heart as it hurt.  
"You know that I don't believe you 'nee-san"  
"I know Hihi. I promise not to take any men home either."

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes; he did not know she went to bed with men. He had not seen her with one since he had seen her the first time. She was a beautiful woman, and he had seen how men looked at her. And had an urge to protect her from them.

"Do not worry, I'm kidding Sasuke. I do not go to bed with anyone. So do not be afraid "she laughed quietly.  
"Good or I would just have a" talk "with them first" replied Sasuke  
Yuya was laughing. She gave him the basket with food and locked the door.  
They sat down in the car and drove toward Mahiro and Mayumi.

They held outside in front Mahiro's house and waited for they to came out.  
"How is it that you wanted to stay with me for a while, I know you said that you would feel more comfortable with it, but I think there is something else behind" she looked at him with questioning eyes.  
He sighed and looked out the window. "I want to be with you, so do not misunderstand what I'm saying. But Yukimura thought it was a good idea to be with you, so I can keep an eye on Kyo and the others. "Mahiro and Mayumi walked towards the car.

"I think I found a weakness in Kyo, but I would like to explore something approaching inside we try."

He looked at Yuya and smiled.  
"Tell me when you found out about your theories are correct, so I can put an end to this."  
Yuya and Sasuke walked out of the car and helped to get the things in the trunk.  
"Hello Yuya it's a long time since we've seen each other" Mayumi came over and gave a huge hug to Yuya. "And who are the young man we have here," laughed Mayumi and smiled at Sasuke.  
"This is Sasuke and he will live with me for a while" laughed Yuya.  
"Sasuke this is Mahiro and her big sister Mayumi"  
The two women walked over and gave him a hug each, and his cheeks become faint pink.  
"Well we should get going before it becomes too late," said Yuya happy.

They got in and drove out of town, and to Yuya's hometown. It was so nice there; there were many meadows and trees. And you could sit in peace and quiet without someone came and disturbed.  
"Well Yuya, how is it otherwise with you, you have grown to a beautiful woman since I saw you last." Laughed Mayumi quiet.  
"I'm fine, I just working. I'm considering buying my childhood home, I just need some money, I hope I can borrow them in the bank. "Yuya sighed slightly, but smiled" it would be great to be close to my brother's grave so I can come and visit him when I want, but it's a bit difficult now, where I work and such. But what about you, how are you? And have you found a man or something "laughed Yuya.  
"No I have not found the right man yet, it would be great, but as soon as I tell them the truth they flee. They do like to have children, but they cannot with me. I cannot have children "Yuya could see from hindsight that Mayumi had a sad smile.

"But it does not matter as long as I have Mahiro and you there are times when you act like little children." Everyone in the car laughing at it. Yuya came to mind Muramasa and got a good idea.  
"Hey it's not just OK for me to get one more, if he then wanted to?" Laughed Yuya happy.  
She saw them nod and say yes, so she drove up past Muramasa's house. 'I hope he is at home,' thought Yuya.

She stopped the car and got out. She went up and rang on the door. She waited for some minutes and the door was opened.  
"Hello Yuya what a lovely surprise, you want to come in." Muramasa smiled at her.  
"I would actually ask you something, do you want to go on a picnic. Some of my friends sits in the car, so I would hear if you like to come, now that you sit here at home? "She smiled at him so you could see her teeth.  
"Of course it would be nice, but I do not think they bother to garden an old man like me," he laughed quite  
"Nonsense with you Muramasa and you are not old, they think it is nice the more people come" she took his hand and he locked the door and walked to the car.

"Hey Sasuke do you reminder to sit on the back seat with the others?" Cried Yuya.  
Sasuke went out and went behind in.  
"It was no needed Yuya, I could sit in the back ."  
"No, I wanted you to feel good" she smiled at him and they sat in the car.  
"All together, this is Muramasa" "and Muramasa this is, Sasuke, Mahiro and Mayumi" as she pointed at them.  
"Nice to meet Yuya's friends" his eyes were a little longer on Mayumi than the others. Yuya ply well aware of it and laughed within herself.

They had come to the edge of a forest and they took their things and made ready.  
They started eating and talking to each other.  
"So Yuya where do you know Sasuke from?" Asked Mayumi.  
"It's a long story, but to make it short. So I met him when he was asked to deliver something from one he works for. I had met his boss some days earlier, and his boss would help me with something and therefore he sent Sasuke. That's how we met. And I think I came to throw some food at him, "laughed Yuya high.

"I do not think you came to it. You did it on purpose because I did not want to eat "said Sasuke with a lazy grin.  
The other was laughing. "It was nice, so now you must stay with her for a while" Sasuke looked at Mayumi and nodded "yes I shall"  
"Where do you go to school?"  
"I do not go to school, I work" replied Sasuke  
Muramasa and Mayumi looked a little shocked at him. "Why not, you do not have enough money, so I would very much like to help you" Replied Muramasa.  
"No I do not need it and I do not lack money, my boss provides what I need."

Yuya did not like that they asked so many questions about Sasuke, she would rather not lie to them, you could call her many things, but she had never lied, she might have said the words in a different way. But she had never lied.  
"Achievement but Mayumi, how was your trip otherwise? Do you plan to stay here or to go out and see the world more? "  
"Well I would like to be, it would be great with something I can call my own. Having lived out of a suitcase for a few years, you get tired of the length "

Yuya just nodded his head. Muramasa and Mayumi talked and laughed together. It was good to see someone could be happy in this cold world. She had the feeling that the two wonderful people would get together.  
She looked away from Muramasa and Mayumi. Also to Mahiro and Sasuke was in the process of 'play'-so she walked over to them.  
"Hey what are you doing" shouted Yuya.  
"I challenged Sasuke about who could climbers maximum and now it seems that I'm about to lose" cried Mahiro back up the tree.  
She could see that Sasuke was already up in the tree top and on the way down.  
"You have lost Mahiro, Sasuke is going down from treetop." Shouted Yuya with joy in her voice.

Sasuke had come down and was looking at Mahiro fight their way down the tree.  
"Have you had a good day Sasuke"  
"Yes I have, it's a long time since I've felt like this."  
"Yeah same here, it feels like we are a family. See how Muramasa and Mayumi pages "Sasuke's eyes looked over at them. They sat and laughed and you could see the joy in their eyes from afar.

"See how you and Mahiro have been together today, as brother and sister" Yuya sighed and looked out over the horizon where the sun was going down.  
"You seem sad Yuya" she looked at Sasuke and looked him in the eyes.  
"In a way I am also, for when the sun has gone down and we are in our bed, and the next day comes, we are no longer in this one happy moment. We are back to our normal lives. You are no longer Sasuke who can do what you want, who can laugh and play like a child. You are Sasuke, one of the 10, a boy who is forced to be tough and kill if necessary. and I am no longer Yuya is happy and try to put people together and see the beauty in life, no I'm Yuya seeking revenge on my brother's death, I am a perhaps a murderer with them I have shot and stabbed and if not I am now, I will soon be. "She looked away from Sasuke's eyes and stood up.

Sasuke looked at Yuya as she walked toward Mahiro. Somewhere he could understand why she had said so, but it was not like her to be so realistic, she used to always find the good instead of the bad. He stood up and looked at the sunset.

Yuya reached to Mahiro.  
"Well so did you finally get down" laughed Yuya  
"Yes it took forever, remind me never to challenge the boy again, I'll never win." Laughed Mahiro "how goes it with you and Akira"  
"It goes as it should, but I had no feelings for him, so I told that I could only be friends with him," sighed Yuya  
"Do not worry you'll find someone who can beat you off the feet, like Benitora did with me, I can remember that I think he was fucking annoying at first, but gradually started to fall for him."  
"Yeah, have you told him how you feel about him?"  
"No, I'm afraid that he repellents me, we both know well that he still likes you."  
"You should try, and also I think he likes you," laughed Yuya

Yuya looked back at Sasuke and saw he looked at the sunset.  
"You say to Muramasa and your sister and say that we take home. I pick Sasuke "  
She nodded and walked toward the other.

Yuya walked over to Sasuke and stood and looked upon him as the sun went down.  
"What are you thinking about Sasuke?"  
"I just think of what you said earlier 'nee-san"  
"And what do you think about what I said?"  
"In one way or another you're right, but I did not think you'd see it that way, I thought you would say something like that it would probably take it all and we just wanted to create a new moment with joy. "  
"Yes you are right but that's probably because the anniversary of my brother's death approaching, I do not know what to do with myself. I have finally found the man who killed my brother, but yet so far away to get my revenge. "  
"You'll get it Yuya, but you have to think it all through, otherwise it ends with you being killed."  
Yuya sighed and looked over his shoulder.  
"Came Sasuke, let's go home" and the two went back to the others.  
They drove Muramasa home and he thanked for a lovely day. Then she drove Mahiro and Mayumi home.  
Sasuke and Yuya got home and had not said a word to each other; they were both in their own thoughts. They said goodnight to each other. And lie down and sleep.


	12. Suprise

**Thanks for reviews. **

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot-.. thanks**

**Enjoy- :)**

Sasuke woke up to the smell of food. He could hear that Yuya was singing in the kitchen. He had not yet opened his eyes and enjoyed to lie and relax.

'It is incredible how her mood change all the time, just yesterday when they were home, she was sad, but now she's in a good mood.' Thought Sasuke.

He could hear Yuya come into the room where he slept and put something on the table.  
"Are you up Sasuke, I have cooked for you," she said in a singing voice.  
"Yeah," replied Sasuke sleepily.  
"What are you doing today," she asked as she opened the curtains.  
"Well I must find out with Kyo, what about yourself?"  
She turned to him and smiled, "Taihaku called and asked if I did not come to work. He said he missed me, Tihi. "She took Sasuke's quilt and folded it together. "So I think I go to work, I could use some money and something to distract me."

"Well it's good enough, I'll tell you when I know something about Kyo" she smiled at him and went into the kitchen again.  
Sasuke took some of the food and put it in his mouth. Maybe it was a good idea to perform Yukimura's plan. He sighed, he did not want to do it, but he had to do it.

"Sasuke, I must go and fix some things, but I have made some food you can eat later, it is in the refrigerator. I have put a key for you out on the table in the hallway. "She came up to him and gave him a hug.  
She was about to go out of the room when she turned her head and laughed. "And remember, not something to take girls home and do naughty things" and with that she went.

Sasuke sat and looked after her and got slightly red cheeks. She knew just how she would make him embarrassed. He shook his head. Of course, he had been with some girls sexually, even though he was only 16, but he had never felt attracted enough to be with them. He had enough with what he was doing.  
He sighed and finished eating. He was going to Yukimura to get some clean clothes. So he left.

Akira still could not let join to think about how she knew Yukimura and the boy. Of course Yukimura been inside the club and watch her dance and had talked to her. And as Yuya is, she just smiled on him and talked with him. He hoped not that they had anything sexual together, just the thought made his heart to give an extra hop, and not in a good way. She was so naive at times. She was like a magnet only attracted all the bad men, including him. Maybe we were attracted to her because she was so pure and lively.

Compared to us as working with killing and make other people hurt. He shook his mind.  
Kyo had also been strange at the lately. He trained more and more, and they never saw him. It was because of Yuya and he knew it. He knew what effect she had, her whole presence creep beneath your skin. And even if you did not want to think of her, she would come up in your mind whether you would or not. The woman was dangerous; perhaps Kyo had been right that he should be careful not to get too close to her.  
Perhaps it was best to just tell her that they could not be friends. But just the thought of never having to see her smile and sense eyes, made him sad.

Yukimura had just said goodbye to Sasuke when he had come to fetch some clothes. He looked sadly at him and sighed. He could see that Sasuke was glad for Yuya, not romantic, but as a sister-brother relationship.

I wonder if they would find out the secret he held on. Would his best man figure out at the end. He had led Yuya behind the light. Even Sasuke he had taken for a ride. But it was better that way.

It was not Kyo she was looking for, it had not been him who had killed her brother. Although kyo had been 14 years since it happened, he was cold-hearted, but his heart was as ice now.  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "it is the best on this one way. Yuya I know who you are looking for but you would never get your revenge, you would die within. If you knew who it was. "He whispered out of nowhere. He knew that she had a strong will and determination, but she would never be able to survive this without any help.

Yuya had come home again and saw that Sasuke was not there. She hoped that he would work something out with Kyo, so she could just get it over with. But it would be when she was alone, not anyone else. Akira could be a problem and the other 3 she knew was Kyo's men. Maybe she should get Sasuke to keep Akira go when she had to kill kyo.  
She took a shower and got ready to go to work, she had this weird feeling in her body. As if something should happen tonight.  
She quickly shook the thought away.  
Ten minutes tendons when she arrived at the Glass Heart, she saw that she had his phone on him. 'Hmm maybe I just forgot it at home. " sheThought.

She looked into her room where she changed out of her dance clothes. She had been told that there was a special event where it could was rich and important to be able to enter.  
She was nervous, Taihaku had never held such an event before, how could it be he did it now. Maybe it was Sasuke who had talked to him and made him what they knew each other well. Perhaps Sasuke watch kyo that way.

Yuya could hear the noise of all the men who were assured also women. Not their wives, but secured their mistresses. Yuya was repulsion just thought that they could not stick to one woman. As it was not enough. But no, almost all the men she had seen through her years, had felt superior and wanted more and more.  
"Yuya it's time for you to go on stage" shouted one of the employees

Yuya went out and the music started playing, it was not the sand usual music as she used to dance to. This one was more gentle in tone, but sensual enough to get men to go out of their good skin.  
She came out and did not really notice who was there first. She began to dance sensual and seductive. The men shouted and whistled and was completely wild. Her eyes looked out over the audience and was greeted by a pair of red eyes, she sent him a sexy smile and her eyes run on to Akira, Bon, Akari and Hotaru.  
Her gaze drove on and saw Yukimura who smiled devious to her. And when she knew that it had been his plan .

Then she did something she had never done before. She went down to the audience and danced down there. She walked toward where Kyo and the others sat. She saw the roof there was a chair and she went up to it and further up on the table and started dancing there. She could see his red eyes were surprised with something she did not recognize. 'It is probably safest to dance up at Akira now that I know him, the other is too perverse' thought Yuya she was now all free and crawled toward Akira with a lazy smile.

She could see his Adam's apple move as he found it difficult to swallow his own saliva. She slid off the table and danced up Akira. He sat stiff as a board, and she was happy, imagine if he had started to touch her inappropriate places? The music was about to stop him she sat on his lap.

The men shouted and clapped when the music died out. The women gave her killer looks. She smiled just for them and laughed.  
"Did you like the show" purred in Akira's ear and he was red in the face.

And before he could answer she was torn away from his lap and could feel someone else's mound on top of her own, she gasped over it and a tongue needy into her mouth.

She was supposed to push the person away when he stopped himself.  
She looked up into his eyes and saw they were hazelnut colored.

"What the hell are you doing Shinrei, you can damn not just come and kiss me. And what are you doing here "shouted Yuya. She took quick notice that he looked over at Akira and the others.

"Yuya do you know him?" Akira came and sent killer eyes Shinrei. But he looked dull back.  
"Yes he is my ex boyfriend." Said Yuya.

and suddenly her mouth forced onto someone else. She was about to say something, and when her mouth opened, there was a tongue-in. Slow but still dominant. She could not help but respond back with her own tongue. There was a shudder through her body. She felt a hand ran up her spine, and she found her own finger in his amber-colored hair. It felt like they had kissed for several minutes, but Hotaru was quickly torn away from her.

She saw that the others stared at her and her cheeks become pink.  
And then all hell broke loose. Shinrei had hold of Hotaru and Akira had hold of Shinrei.  
"What the hell are you doing Hotaru, you can damn not just kiss Yuya" cried Akira who felt jealous of both Shinrei and Hotaru.  
"I do just as Shinrei did, I would pray over him, and it looked like she enjoyed it with me," he grinned lazily. "So Yuya who was best me or him there" and he pointed to Shinrei.  
Yuya could not believe what she heard; they were all just some fuck heads.

The three of them started to fight and beat each other. 'They are like wild animals fighting over a piece of meat' thought Yuya. She looked at the others and saw that Akari and Bon stood and laughed at everything.  
Kyo was a different matter, it looked like he was going to beat someone to death, he could see his hands were bound together so much that his knuckles had become white. She looked farther up and saw his body was tense, her eyes ran up to his face and saw his face was like stone. She looked away quickly and hurried there from. It should not she enjoy something by now. She had enough of its own problems. She went out the back door and lit a cigarette while she drove evening's events through the head.

Kyo could not believe what he saw. Why would she just choose Akira to dance up, it would have been much more fun if she had just elected him. Akira could not even figure out how to enjoy what was served, he just sat there stiff as a board. He could see how her hips floated from side to side in rhythm to the music; her hands ran sensually over her own body. And her ass was down at Akira's lower regions. Fuck man. It should have been my cock she had to rub up against and no puppy Akira.

And suddenly she was torn away from Akira and had her wonderful mouth against someone jerks. He was about to rise up and break the jerk's skull into the floor. He stopped to kiss her and she shouted something to him, but his anger was so great that he did not hear what she said. He could see that Akira come to Yuya and said something to fool.

And then he saw something he never thought he would see. Hotaru grabbed her and kissed her, but the worst thing was that she kissed him back and seemed to enjoy it until Akira tore him away from Yuya. His heart beat an extra beat, he was jealous. It was not them who had to taste her lovely mouth, but he should have the pleasure of getting her to make her weak at the knees.

His hands clenched and wanted to beat one to death, and especially Hotaru's half brother. He could feel her eyes on him, but he was not moving out of place. He could see she turned around and went and his eyes followed every step she took.

Fuck man, what the woman could do to men. He looked over at Akira, Hotaru and his half-brother. They gave each other a couple of blows to the head. He could hear Akira fight for Yuya's dignity. Shinrei fought because Hotaru had kissed Yuya. and Hotaru fought because he did not want his brother was better than him in anything. But they fought all together because of Yuya.

Some of his anger had gone away, but still wanted to kill someone. He went the same way as Yuya was gone and so she sat and smoked a cigarette that smelled off vanilla. Her head was bent so he could not see her face. She had made no noticeable that he stood and looked at her.  
He looked how her hand came up to her mouth when she had to suck on a cigarette. He wanted to go and lift her head so can see her incredible eyes.

She sighed and lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes, she gave a little gasp and Kyo smirk.  
"What the fuck are you doing here Kyo. Don't you have some women you have sex with " snarl Yuya to him.

Kyo chuckled just and walked towards her. "You are perhaps waiting for that I offer you some dog face" t he could see she was angry and it was just what he needed. She looked so much sexier when she was angry.  
"Thank you, find you some just some cheap girls who are more than willing to give you something" she threw the stub away and tried to walk past him, but he would not budge.  
"Are you going to move you fool" snarl Yuya  
"Why should I, should I even have a taste of you" he looked down at her lips and began to bend his head down to her. He could see that she swallowed and looked up at him through her long eye lashes. She leaned against him and put her hands on his chest, she wet her lips.  
She opened her mouth and he was surprised it happened.

She pushed him with all her strength that he stumbled back a little because he had let his defenses down.  
"I would never kiss you Kyo. You disgust me "and she went back through the door.

He stood and looked speechless at the door. "What the hell just happened there," he said to himself.  
Never in his life had he been rejected by a woman being. And liked the way she was. He just wanted her even more; he knew he should not think of her. But he would get her. She would be his. And with that he went back with a dangerous smile on lips.

Sasuke had seen it all and had always been particularly close eye on Kyo. He had been right. He could see that Kyo like Yuya in one way or another. And when he had followed as they stood in the backyard. The way he had looked at her as if he would love her forever.  
He smiled to himself. Now, his' nee-san finally gets her revenge. She just had to use her charm to kill him.  
Not once did Sasuke think that it actually was not Yuya's advantage to Kyo would die. He had forgotten all about Yukimura would have kyo was dead.


	13. Kyo's feelings

**Thanks for Reviews. It's soon time for Yuya take her revenge. **

**I don't own samurai deeper Kyo only the plot. **

**Enjoy**

Yuya had come home. She lay in bed and looked up into the ceiling and thought that Kyo had thought that she would kiss him. What a fool, like I can't resist him.

She could hear the lock was closed up and knew that Sasuke had come home. She was just lying in bed. She could not bear to stand up.

She could hear a soft knock on the door. "Yeah you can just get come in Sasuke" said Yuya.

Sasuke came in, he looked pleased, and remembered that he had secured some news about Kyo. Sasuke came to her bed and stood and looked at Yuya.

"Just sit down Sasuke. Did you find out at something with Kyo "she looked still up in the ceiling. She could feel the mattress bulge slightly down as he sat down.

"Yes and it's good 'nee-san" he grinned lazily.

"Tell me what's Demon eye Kyo's weakness?" She smiled deviously.

"You" she could feel his eyes on him.

She stood up quickly and looked surprised at him.

"What do you mean, me, Sasuke?" She looked questioners at him.

"You are Kyo's weakness' nee-san" she lay down again and sighed.

"How can I be his weakness, I do not know him and he does not know me. Are you sure "she found it hard to believe that the murderer as he would have a girl as weakness, and then just her. They could not even like each other. "And how do you know that?"

"Yes I am 100 percent sure" he told how he had watched Kyo when he was around Yuya. How he showed so many emotions. How he had looked at her that night and how angry he had been when she had kissed with Shinrei and Hotaru.

Sasuke had lain down beside Yuya in bed. They were both looking up at the ceiling.

After some time of silence, turned Yuya his head and looked at Sasuke.

"You know what that means right. I just seduces him and kill him when we are alone." Her voice was devoid of emotion; it had an undertone of sadness.

Sasuke looked at her with worried eyes. "Why do you sound sad nee'-san? Is not it great that you can finally avenge your brother's death? "

Tears began still running down her cheeks. 'Why do I cry' thought Yuya.

"Well I think its tears of joy, finally Sasuke, after so many years." She laughed while tears streaming down on the cheeks. But you could quickly learn that it was not happy tears she cried no more, but tears of sorrow. Grief over the loss of her brother.

Sasuke saw she Bug together, and he took her in his arms and held her. He could feel her head move up to his neck. He didn't say anything to her, he just let her cry.

It hurt to see her so upset, she was like a sister to him, maybe a mother. He had never known what love was, of course, he knew what it was, but did not know how it would feel to love someone.

He did not love Yukimura though it was he who had taken care of him and taught him everything. He felt respect and gratitude. But with Yuya had been a completely different feeling he had had in the body. He had felt happy that there was someone who thought of him, someone who would him well without any ulterior motive. Someone who looked after him even though he was stretching enough. Yuya had been proud of him. He didn't just care for her, if her life were in danger; he would give his life for hers. Therefore he knew that he loved her.

He noticed that there was still and he saw that Yuya was leveled asleep. He was tired and could not bear to get up, so he lay down to sleep with his' nee-san. And held well on her.

Yuya woke next morning, and could feel Sasuke held her. She smiled at the thought. He had been by her side all night, and it warmed her heart. She thought about what he had said yesterday about Kyo. Could it really be true that she was his weakness, knew Kyo it yourself or was he unaware of it? There was a week left for the anniversary. She had promised herself that she would kill him before.

"Good morning 'nee-san, how are you today?" She had not put labels to Sasuke was awakened because she had been far away in her own thoughts.

"Good morning, I'm fine, I'm sorry that I kind of broke down yesterday. It was not meant to be. "Sighed Yuya.

"It does not matter. Have you a plan to get to Kyo? "

"No but I'll think of something, I always do" she got up from bed and look across to pull the curtains. The sun shone on her face and she smiled faintly.

"I go out and make some food for us," she looked at Sasuke who was in her bed and smiled. "You are a good person Sasuke, you are like a brother to me."

Sasuke looked after Yuya as she walked out the door. He was warm in the heart as she said that he was like a brother to her. He was lying for a while, and for some after he got up.

'How can I tell Yukimura to Kyo's weakness is Yuya. He would secure not let her kill him, even though he has told her. If he gets one possibility he might take Yuya as a hostage and get Kyo to come to him. But I cannot put her in danger, but what about my loyalty to Yukimura 'thought Sasuke and sighed.

Yuya saw Sasuke came into the kitchen and he looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Sasuke," Yuya looked at him anxiously.

"I'll probably have to go back to Yukimura, so I probably will not be here any time. He called and said he needed me. "He sighed and looked away from her" I'm sorry that I must leave you now, I hope you're doing well "

Yuya smiled at him "you don't need to be sorry, I've had fun while you were here. But I also knew well that you would be forced to leave at a time. But promise me to take care of yourself and I'll do Sasuke, I have always done "

"I'll do that"

They ate together and after it took Sasuke away.

Kyo could not help each to think about what had happened in the backyard with Yuya. He had never been rejected before. He had been so sure she would kiss him. He did not want to think of her, but she continued to creep into his thoughts. He trained more and more. Had sex with more women, since he had seen her the first time.

But somehow it was always her who was in his thoughts.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss her plump lips, taste and smell her. How it would be to hold her and feel how her skin felt against his hands.

How could a woman have so much power, he could not understand. He had seen how Akira struggled to forget her. He had not spoken to her since the day when Yukimuras dog had been with Yuya. Kyo was mad about that Hotaru and Shinrie had kissed her. There was no other than he should have her. Yuya was his.

"Pull yourself together Kyo, you would never have her, you have selected that you would be alone," he muttered to himself.

Maybe it was a good idea to take away from here. He called Muramasa and said he would come and be a couple of days.

Kyo packed some things and left. He was the house and went inside. He could hear a woman's laugh. Kyo sighed, 'Who has he dragged home' thought Kyo.

He walked into the room and saw Muramasa and a woman sit and laugh with each other. Muramasa glanced at Kyo and smiled at him. "Hello Kyo. Glad you could come. This is Mayumi, Mayumi and this is my son Kyo."

Kyo so Mayumi stood up and walked over to him "Hey Kyo good to meet you, Muramasa has talked a lot about you," she smiled warmly at him. Kyo did not answer but grunted and walked away.

"Maybe there's just best if I go" sighed Mayumi and looked at Muramasa who had come over to her.

"Don't be silly, Kyo is such to all, he's going to be good." They looked deep into each other's eyes and their lips met.

Kyo had stood and seen what had happened. It was good Muramasa had found a woman, one who could take care of him. Kyo's heart ached; he would never have one he could share his life with. He could not trust women. That was what he had been forced to sacrifice to be the strongest, he could not have someone close to his heart.

He went out into the garden and sat down in the grass and leaned his back against a tree. He thought again of Yuya, how could it be that she was to remain in his thoughts? Was it because he had felt betrayed the time she just disappeared? Or was it because she was not like other women? She was special. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

Some time after, he could hear Mayumi come out to him.

"do you come Kyo. Dinner is ready" she said with warmth in her voice. "You can just eat together," he replied.

"Muramasa has been looking up to you for coming. He has not talked about anything since you called and said you came" she smiled a little smile and went back inside.

After some time after Kyo choose to go in and eat with them, it was the least he could do for Muramasa.

"It tastes great Mayumi, that I could get use to it" laughed Muramasa quiet.

"Have you heard from Yuya recently" asked Muramasa Mayumi.

Kyo looked at them with a questioning look.

"Yeah Mahiro says she seems stressed for time, it probably has something to do with her brother's death anniversary approaching" Mayumi sighed. "She has no family left, she has taken care of herself since she was 9 years old." Muramasa took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "She'll get better with time. She has a strong will" encouraging Muramasa.

Kyo stood up and walked out without saying a word. "I said something wrong?" Said Mayumi.

"No, but I think Kyo has some feelings for Yuya, and he would not have" sighed Muramasa

Kyo sat in the same place as before. So she had been why she looked so hurt that time he said she had no family. He felt like a fool. She had been alone all these years. Had she been alone on the day he saw her for the first time '. Was that why she had been crying? He wanted to find her and hold her and never let go. No, I wouldn't have her, she makes me weak. People could use it against me. I do not have time for women.

Yuya missed Sasuke. It would have been nice to have someone with her. She sighed and walked toward Kyo's nightclub. Maybe he was there? There were not many days left. She had planned to hold a birthday party, and of course he would come.

She laughed a little to herself. Just her plan worked, she stood in the queue into the nightclub. As one of the guards came up to her. " It's you was you who came along with Akira as the club opened?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Then come with me, you don't have to wait in line." He smiled at her. "By the way, do you know about Kyo is here?" asked Yuya.

"I don't know darling"

She said thanks and went inside.

She looked everywhere, and had asked people who work there if they had seen Kyo. But he was nowhere to be found. 'Arg where is he, he should be here and have a lot of women on him' thought Yuya frustrated.

She could of course write to Akira and hear how Kyo lived or where he was. But it would probably seem strange to ask about Kyo.

She had not talked to Akira; it was as if he was mad at her. But right now she was also equally happy with it. He was not important at the moment. She sighed and walked out of the nightclub and went to the guard who had let her in.

"Hello handsome" she smiled her man-eater smile at him and blinked her long eyes lashes. "You can not do me a favor"

She could see him swallow. "Yeah what can I do for you, darling"

She laughed within herself. Men were so easy to fool. She just had to spend some of her female charm.

"If you see Kyo, would not you say all I'm looking for him"

"Yes, but who do I say have asked"

"Just say Yuya, he knows where I live and working, so he can just come there."

"Okay darling I'll tell him if I see him," she smiled at him and sent him an air kiss and walked away.

Kyo just wait, you wish that you had never killed my brother. I would make you suffer as I have.

**Review thanks :))**


	14. Birthday

**Sorry for the late update, Thanks for the reviews, means a lot to me. **

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo onle the plot...**

**Enjoy :) **

Kyo had come home after having been with Muramasa. He went to his club and when he came to the VIP door, one of the guards approached him.

"Hey Kyo there was a woman who wanted me to give you a message,"

"Hmm"

"She was probably one of the most beautiful I've seen. What the girl could not do to men"

"There are many women who ask for me," laughed Kyo

"She said you knew where she lives and works. Such a beautiful woman, but I cannot remember her name. But she had blond hair and some incredible green eyes"

"HMN"

He could see the guard thinking "Yiyu no it was not. Yuya yes it was Yuya" laughed guard. So Yuya had been and looked for him. How could it be? Had she not refused him when he would kiss her. Well the woman is not to find out. The guard was talking about how good she looked and it irritated Kyo.

"What was that you should tell when you saw me?" Asked Kyo irritated.

"She told you to contact her. As there was something she wanted to ask you about." Laughed the guard. Kyo nodded and slipped inside. It was filled with people. He sat down and got some sake. The women kept coming up to him and offer him their bodies. But he did not want them. Although this was why he had come here. But after the guard had said that Yuya had been looking for him, he only thought of her.

He saw a very beautiful woman sit and give him glances. He could see men flock around her but kept saying no. Maybe he should still have a woman home. Then he lifted his finger and beckoned her to him. She got up from where she was sitting and came to him. She sat on his lap and kissed him on the mouth. He took his mouth away from her and kissed her down the neck and down to the clavicle. He stopped for a moment, how I wonder Yuyas skin would taste like. How would her skin feel on my lips? How would she smell? The woman who sat on top of him smelled of too much perfume that it was stifling. He liked it when women smelled real. And not because she had taken a whole bottle of perfume on.

He pushed her down from her lap, and she landed on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing your jerk." She shouted. He could see people looked at them but did not care.

"I did not want to look at your fake face." Said Kyo careless.

"I'll order the owner to throw you out fool"

Kyo started laughing like crazy. "Bitch it's me who owns this place, so get with you cheap woman" and with it went Kyo.

Maybe I should go and see if Yuya is at work thought Kyo. He had reached the Glass Heart and looked if she was there but he could not see her anywhere. He went up to the bar and saw the woman Yuya talked to last.

She came to him. "What can I help you?" She laughed.

"Is Yuya at work?" asked Kyo.

"Hehe hmm she has another admirer, I must say that she is lucky with all the men who would give his right arm to go on a date with her." She giggled.

"Women just tell whether she's here or not. I do not have all night."

"Well, gee. You are so impatient. But no, she's not here. If I had to choose one of all the men who ask after her, I'd cheer for you beautiful" she smiled and walked over to a customer. Kyo got up and went. Should I go to Yuya, she guaranteed asleep he thought. "Fuck it, I'm going over there," he said to himself.

Kyo was reached to Yuyas apartment and was pounding on the door. He could not hear anyone and he pounded harder and waited. He could hear a mumbled from inside the apartment and some things that overthrew. The door was open and he was surprised when he saw she had only short shorts and a white tank top on. You could see through top and her breasts look delicious.

"What the hell are you doing here and then in the middle of the night," she said with a sleepy voice.

"Was not it you who said that I should come to you when I got your message you had to watch."

"Yes it was like 3 days ago, how slow you are you" she yawned and looked up at him.

"Getting into Rather than stand there. It's cold." Yuya moved away from the door so Kyo could enter. He saw her go into another room and came back out with a blanket around her.

"What was it you were talking about?" asked Kyo.

She sat down on the couch to Kyo. "You see I have a birthday here for 2 days and I need a place to keep it. So I was wondering if I could borrow some of your club that night." He could see that she was nervous. Would he lend it to her? Yes. But he wanted something in return.

"What if I say that you can? Are you willing to give something back" laughed Kyo. They looked each other in the eyes. "It depends on what it is. You could also be nice and say that it's my birthday gift from you," she smiled sugar sweet. "But if I have to give you a gift, so I have to be with." Kyo laughed quietly. She looked as if she thought it through. "It's a deal Kyo, I borrow some sections of the club and you come to the party" she laughed as she had won the day's prize. "It's a deal Yuya," they stood up and she followed him to the door. He had gone out and had to go down the stairs when Yuya called after him. "Hey Kyo may I ask you something?"

"Yes what?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Laughed Yuya.

He turned to her and looked angrily at Yuya when she spoke on. "You could have gotten me to owe you a favor. But you chose to want to come to my birthday to borrow your club. You could just have come across. You are the own of the club. But now we have a deal" she closed the door and he could hear her laugh is inside.

Stupid. Should I be so stupid? But he had been. The only reason that he had agreed that she could borrow something was if he came with. But he owned the club. He could have gotten her to be his servant or something, but to be able to come up with? How stupid could he be? It was because she had used her feminine charm that he had been blinded of reality. What the woman cannot make me. Therefore, it is dangerous to let them come into the life of one.

* * *

Yuya closed the door and laughed. How stupid can he be? About 2 days it would all happen. She was suddenly not sleepy anymore. She had things she had to reach. She made a list of what she should do. The days passed and it was Yuyas birthday. She woke up early in the morning and took some clothes on and went down to her car. She had borrowed the last money in the bank to buy the house. She was going to Nozomus grave. She had brought a bouquet of white lilies, which she would put on his grave. She reached over there and she sat on her knees. She put the flowers on the ground.

"Dear brother, it's my birthday but you know that. It's so hard to describe how I feel. It is 11 years since you were taken from me. If you could just be with me." She sighed and some tears ran down her cheeks "I have found your killer, so tonight I will kill him, I know you wish I would not do such a thing, but I can not worth it. He must feel the pain I have lived with for so many years. And if I die tonight, I die with joy. My beloved brother. 'll see you again in another time and place. Or maybe to night. " She got up and looked one last time at his grave. The winds blew and the leaves blew round on her legs. She smiled and went home.

It was evening and she had just taken a bath. She had put the clothes she should have on the bed. She took a pair of tight black leather pants that were so tight that they like second skin. A black top with 5 buttons from the chest down, you could see her cleavage and a piece of the stomach. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her bangs to the side. She had only taken mascara and eyeliner on. Her shoes black ankle boots.

Yuya looked in the mirror and was very pleased with what she saw.

Her throwing knives were anxiously round under her breast. And her gun, she was forced to hide in a secret pocket in her jacket. "Kyo be ready to die" she whispered into the night.

She came to Kyos club and saw that some of her friends were there.

"When what is waiting in the. Entering and party with you," she laughed. She took Mahiro and Tora around the waist and slipped inside.

There was recovering people she knew from work, man she had met over the years. Who had invited all of them? But it was also equally. She felt good. Akira, Bon, Hotaru and Akari were there too. And somewhere she hoped that Sasuke was here. She wanted to see him before it all began. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was not coming yet.

* Beep beep *

Yuya looked at his phone.

* Meet me at the backdoor *

Yuya went over there. "Congratulations' nee-san I hope you get what you want." He looked at her and laughed.

"Thank you Sasuke, I think I get what I want" she laughed. She gave him a hug and looked at him.

"I have to go again. Just wanted to say congratulations to you and take care of yourself." She had not let go of him and whispered in his ear.

"Sasuke if I do not survive this, you know that I love you as my brother. I bought my childhood house and you must have it if I do not survive. Promise me that. You should put me next to my brother grave. " She could feel was quite stiff.

"Nee-san happens you nothing."

"Sasuke promise me. You are the only one who would do it for me."

"Okay Yuya I promise you" she let go of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and turned to their own. Yuya went back to the others and so that kyo had come. It was not hard to see because there were a bevy of women around him. She rolled her eyes and went to Mahiro and Tora. They sat and talked and drank some booze. She could always feel his eyes on her "hehe maybe I will make him jealous" she laughed at herself.

"Hey Akira long time no see." She sat on his lap and ran her index finger up against his chest. She could see him swallow.

"Yeah it's been a while since we've seen." He said with a strained voice.

"Hihi did you like it?" Yuya laughed quietly. She could se him swallow.

"About ... I ... could .. like ... what?" Stuttering him as if he was afraid of the answer.

"When I danced up at you, did you like it" she whispered in his ear. She could see Kyo sat and looked at them. And he did not seem happy. Akira was quite red in the face. Yuya got up and laugh quietly of Akira.

She went down on the dance floor and started dancing. She looked up at Kyo and his eyes were on her. "Well it seems that I will soon have him where I wanted him," thought Yuya. She smiled up at him and danced on.

* * *

Kyo could not let worth while looking at Yuya entire evening. She looked so fucking sexy. He was jealous when she had sat down on Akiras lap and had laughed and whispered to him. And so Akira had responded had certainly been something naughty she had said.

He saw how she danced as she looked at him. As she only danced for him? He could see how men looked at her and got an urge to barge them all.

After a while he could see her walk away from the dance floor and go to the bar. Kyo got up and walked over to where Yuya stood, he could see she was starting to talk to a man. She laughed and took him lightly on the arm.

Kyo saw red and went there to them "fuck of" snarl Kyo to the man. He could see that he was shaking in his pants out of fear. He hurried away and Yuya stood and looked after him.

"Kyo why you scared him away, now I never know his number" sighed Yuya and took a sip of the drink she had ordered.

"What do you want with his Number? He's not a real man. He would not be able to handle you, "replied Kyo indifferent.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled deviously.

"And you might Kyo, are you a real man? Because I can see how women throw themselves at the feet of you. But you can take care of a woman; you can give them everything from wealth to sex. "She laughed quietly and took a sip of. "But you can give what a woman craving most?"

He looked at her and smirk. "What is it a women craving if it is not money or fame. Can you tell me that dog face? "

She shook her head vaguely and leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "what we women craving is something you could never provide, for it is the love" she pulled away from him and went her way.

Kyo looked after her. So she wanted love, what a stupid idea. All the women he had been with would not have love. They wanted a piece of him and his money. Why should she be any different?

Evening passed and he kept an eye on Yuya. He could see that she was drunk and could not walk straight. 'Pist what's up with the woman, she is a weak drink' thought Kyo. He could see her friend with bandana supported her.

"Hey Mahiro I think I have to take Yuya home, she is completely gone" cried bandana guy. They walked past him and Yuya stumbled into Kyo. Kyo grabbed her and she laughed styles.

"Great to be gripped by a nice guy" he looked down at her and could see she was falling asleep.

"Hey Kyo let go of her, she should be home"

"No, I'll take her home," said Kyo. He was not going to leave her for another man, now that she was in his arms.

He lifted her and carried her bride style . He had put her in the car when she began to wake up. She looked sleepily at him.

"Hey Kyo where am I?" Her voice hoarse.

"I drive you home, you are shown too drunk to be able to stand on your legs."

He saw her head bend down and he thought she had fallen asleep again.

"I do not want to go home." She murmured.

Kyo looked at her and could see there was something wrong with her.

"Where will you go, you are entitled troublesome dog face"

She looked in his eyes and he could see they were sad; she sighed and looked out the window.

"Can I sleep with you tonight. I do not want to be alone "

Kyo wanted to laugh, but he did not. Maybe when it's because she was not like she used to. He did not like this one side of Yuya.

He turned the car and drove to his home. Why would he say no when she offers him to sleep with her? Maybe she would give herself to him and maybe she would come out of his thoughts. Maybe it was just because he wanted to try her in bed she went on to appear.

He could see that Yuya had fallen asleep again. He ladder out and carried her into the house. And to his room. He put her on his bed and liked the idea of her in his bed.

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water to Yuya, but when he came up to the room again she was not in bed, but he felt something against his back.

"Turn around, if you try anything I shoot you"

He turned around and was greeted by green angry eyes.

**I know i,m cruel to stop here. -But I'll update soon :) **


	15. Action

**like i promise, a quick update. I know it's nor very long but it's better than nothing. **

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot..**

**Enjoy **

He looked into Yuya's eyes and was surprised.

"What the hell are you doing bitch." Snarl Kyo.

"What seems to" answer Yuya with a cold voice "are you blind?"

"Put it away from me or you get hurt." He tried to take a slip up but was stopped by a shot into the ceiling.

"I told you not to try anything Kyo. Are you ready to die; you are ready to suffer and feel what it's like to be in pain. "Yuya's voice was cold as ice.

Kyo looked at Yuya. 'Is she crazy? What is she talking about? '

"Hahaha you think you can hurt me. A little girl like you? I am the strongest. Do you think you can overcome me? "Snarl Kyo

"Yes Kyo, because I do it out of hatred for you, I kill you to the night because you took what I had my life dearest. What I loved most "her voice was full of determination" my hatred for you is so strong that I gladly die to get my revenge."

He admired her will, but she would never be able to beat him to death. And what was it she would have her revenge. He was quiet and waited for her to say something so he could see an opening to take her gun away from her.

"But I want to know one thing before I shoot you. Why Kyo, Why did you kill him? "Her voice was devoid of emotion.

"I have killed many bitch, so I do not know who you're talking about" the answer he cold.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER? TELL ME THE COWARD" cried Yuya with so much anger that Kyo was shocked. Killed her brother? What she talked about. Had Muramasa is not to say that her brother died 11 years ago. How could he have killed him?

"I did not kill your brother dog face" he replied without emotion.

"Do not lie, so you may not remember him. 11 years ago in an alley. You cut him through with your sword and you cut me so I was near dying. "She bowed head for a moment to catch her breath and faster than the eye could see was her head up again" REMEMBER KYO, I WOULD HAVE YOU NEED TO REMEMBER. HOW IS IT TO THAT STAND WITH A PERSON WHO SHOULD BE DEATH? "She breathes heavy to get air.

She thought I had killed him; I was only 14 at the time. Why would I kill her brother? How had she gotten the idea from? Was it Yukimura who had said it was I, but she was so stupid that she could not see it could not had been me. I had been a boy. Of course, I could kill a man at the time. But never progress it.

He walked a little closer to her without her noticing. Her head was bent slightly.

"Every night for 11 years, it has haunted my dreams. In 11 years I have struggled with my life. In 11 years, every day I dreamed of the day I had the opportunity to kill you. The funny thing is that today it is 11 years since he was killed on my birthday. So in 11 years I have never feathered it, because there was nothing to feather. Only hatred who built bigger by the day went. "She raised her head and looked into his ruby eyes" In 11 years I have been searching for the man with the red eyes, and now I stand here and have my wish fulfilled. Goodbye Kyo, see you in hell or maybe not "

* * *

Yuya fired her gun and hit Kyo in the left shoulder, 'shit, why should he be s quick. She could see him coming towards her in a hurry that was impossible to keep up. He was something to her and had skinned gun out of her hand

"You little bitch, I did not kill your brother. I myself was a child at that time "

"You are the only one with red eyes you can not lie to me," cried Yuya.

Her heart was pounding in her breast. What would she do Kyo had hold of her hands and he was too strong for her to escape. She took her knees and slammed it into his nether regions. He let go of her and took to the crotch.

"Your shitty bitch" snarl Kyo. Yuya was quick and took her hand under the top and took her throwing knives out. She was aimed at him but cut only his cheek.

She saw him recover from the stroke in the groin he took the knife she had throws and had it in his hand. She was about to slip out the door but he was already with her and held the knife in her heart.

"There is no escaping with their lives when trying to kill me. Beg for your life and I might consider sparing you. "Snarl Kyo. His eyes were demonic she shook with fear, but would not let it go on, 'I do not have my whole life looking for the man who killed my brother to die now.' Thought Yuya. She bowed her head as Kyo would believe that she prayed for her life, with all her strength she slash her head into his chin and pulled the end of a knife and tried to stab him. But he was quick to disarm her.

He grabbed her arms and held her there. She began to kick him and in a way or another they ended on the floor wound into each other. 'I should be dead. Why was he holding again, 'she thought. She breathes in pulled. She tried to crawl away on all fours but he grabbed hold of her waist and pulls her towards him and her ass was slash into his groin. She could hear him hiss.

He turned her so her bag lay on the floor and her arms above her head. He was over her with her body between his legs.

Yuya's breathing was heavy after the game. 'I'm sorry brother I could not kill him, I tried everything I could. I hope we meet 'she thought.

Her eyes were closed and opened them and were greeted by Kyo's eyes.

"Just kill me Kyo rather than pull it out."

There was silence and he said nothing. They stared intense in each other's eyes

"You're crazy woman. I'm not going to kill you. '

Yuya laughed quietly. "Kyo I have accepted I will die, but why did you kill him?"

"I did not kill him, you would believe a man who kill 100 of people. Would you believe me when I said I have not killed your brother, "she removed her gaze from him and turned her head to the side.

Should she believe him? Should she believe in a man who had killed people? He could have killed her so easily in the night, but had not done anything to her. He had held back. Why?

She turned her head and looked at him.

"I believe in you Kyo. But who is the man with the red eyes who killed my brother. If it is not you? "She felt something wet on her cheeks and knew it was her treacherous tear. She could not wipe them away because Kyo held her arms.

* * *

Kyo looked at the woman who was below him. He could see her tears fall. She had fought well tonight. If he had been someone else would he might be death. But he was Kyo and he was the strongest. He had not even spent some effort on her. But he had to say she had a will of steel. And a determination like no other he had met. All to get her revenge.

"I do not know who it might be. But it is not I, "he let go of her as he could feel that she relaxed. He got away from her and sat down on the bed. He could see she was fundamental to the floor. Silence filled the room; he sat and thought about what had happened during the night.

"You know, the whole thing was my plan from the start. When I saw you at your club when I danced. Since that day, I think, and wondered how I was going to kill you. But I can see that I have been betrayed by someone I thought I could trust. I knew it was too good to be true. To the man I had been searching for so many years, would live in the same city as me. I was stupid, but I was only because I was so vindictive that I could not see clearly. "He could hear her sigh and get up.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I was so sure it was you. I'll never come near you more, and not your family. You probably will not see me anymore. I have to keep looking for the real killer. I'm sorry I brought you into this situation "

She walked toward the door when she felt Kyo's hand on her arm.

She looked up at him and he smirked.

"Do you think that you do so easily with me crazy woman man?" He grinned deviously.

"What do you mean Kyo" she looked confused at him

"It's not the last time you see me, I'm not done with you yet woman"

He could see her swallow. "I just think I'm out of here."

Kyo had let go of her arm when she suddenly fell all started to spin around. She took her to the head but it did not help. The last thing she remembers before everything turns black is a pair of arms holding her.

**Reviews. I hope i didn't disappoint ya :)99**


	16. Heartaches

**A quick update, not a long ****chapter**

**Yeah she think Yukimura and Sasuke betrayed her. I like to keep the killers identity unknown for a while. **

**I dont own samurai deeper kyo only the plot**

**Enjoy**

Kyo could not help looking at Yuya lying in his bed. She looked so peaceful. As an angel sent from heaven. Her golden hair was spread out over his black pillow, her lips slightly parted. How could a woman be so beautiful? She was not beautiful in the traditional way, but beautiful and unique as a diamond.

He kept running night's events through the head. Was that why she had been so hostile to him? Because she thought he had killed her brother. Where had she learned to fight that way she did. He wanted to have her with him forever. But he knew that he couldn't. He could not let anyone get close to the heart. He could not afford to be liable to another human being than himself. It was the ladder he had chosen.

He could not find anger in it when she shouted and thrown the knife at him. If it had been another person would be dead on the spot.

But he could not make him self to kill her, and was annoyed at himself about it. Was not it she who had left him at the time. Although she did not know he had been watching her. Why could not she just have returned. But there had been 11 years since he had seen her again. Something he did not want. He did not want to feel anything. And she had brought it all with her. She could not just have been gone forever.

He knew Yukimura had been out on something. He had planned it from the beginning. But how had he found out that Yuya was looking for a red-eye man?

Her words repeated themselves in his mind "who is it who killed my brother, if it was not you?" He would like to know for himself. But he had an idea who it might be. But was not going to tell her. She would never survive if she went after him.

Kyo had even searched for the man but had never found him.

He could see Yuya move. "Nozomu" she screamed and sat up with sweat. He could see she was shaking. He looked at her, 'hmm so she has nightmare.' Thought Kyo

Her hands covered her face and she removed them quiet. He could see she had a questioning look. She looked around, as she could not remember where she was. "So are you finally woken dog face"

Kyo could tell she was a little shocked when he spoke. "Kyo?"

"Yes, who else would it be, there are others who call you dog face?" Laughed Kyo asumed.

"Hmm why am I still here. I was not coming home? "

"You fainted, so troublesome"

"Ahh. I'm sorry, I must also come home. "She got up from the bed. He could see she looked down the body.

"Ahhm Kyo can I borrow a T-shirt of you, my own is broken." He looked at him with red cheeks.

He chuckled quietly. Thought she was going to borrow one of his T-shirts made him happy. He clothes the of which he had on now. He could see she turned her head away as he took it off. 'So she was shy' he thought amusing.

He threw it on the bed; she looked quickly at him and looked down at the T-shirt. She turned her back towards him and raises her own top.

Kyo was speechless for a moment. Had she just kicked her blouse without asking him to go or look the other way? He could see she had no bra on, but a kind of belt to keep her throwing knives. He noticed that she didn't take it off. He could not help each looking at her bare skin. He wanted to run his fingers gently up and down her back.

She turned as she had got the T-shirt on. He could see a blush in her cheeks. 'Fuck where I want to kiss her' he thought but threw quick the thought away.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Thank Kyo. But it's probably best if I go home. Again I am sorry that I tried to kill you "

"Pist as if you could kill me woman. I am the strongest "replied Kyo.

Yuya nodded and walked out the door of his bedroom. He followed her.

"How are you going to get home? There is nothing running on this time. "

She continued to walk down the stairs.

"It does not matter, I just go home."

"Haha you must be crazy, there is at least an hour walking time from here to where you live"

"It does not matter. I would not be a burden and prompts you for a ride. "

Kyo grabbed her arm and looked down at her. "I'll drive you home. There are some things I wanted to know. And I didn't I say to you that I cannot let you go so easily "laughed Kyo

"Hmm it's probably only fair that I tell you everything from the beginning."

They went out to the car and sat down.

"So what do wanna to know"

"It all"

"Where do I start" sighed Yuya

"From the beginning" Kyo turned on the engine and drove off.

Yuya began to tell on the day her brother was killed and up to now. She told him everything that had happened and said if he had any questions.

They had reached Yuya's apartment.

"Thank for driving me home. Maybe you're not so cold-hearted as I thought. "She smiled weakly at him.

"Pits, I'm cold as ice. I didn't killed you tonight because I needed to know some things. So don't think you are more than you are "

"Okay that's fine Kyo, but you can not see through that you didn't kill me. You could have gotten me to say what you wanted to know and, kill me after that. But you didn't. "She opened the door and went out.

Kyo-held still there after she had come up in the apartment, he could see she had turned her light. "The woman shall not come near me, she is dangerous. She can see me like an open book. "He whispered into the night.

* * *

Yuya had got up and turned on the light in her apartment. What a night. She could see that it was getting morning. "How could it not be him? I was so sure. Now I stand back and do not know who killed Nozomu "she sighed and sat down on the couch with her hands on her head. "Why did Yukimura and Sasuke lied to me, I thought I could trust them. Especially Sasuke. My heart aches to think that he has betrayed me, "she whispered to herself.

She cared so much for Sasuke; he knew how she had suffered. How could he do this to me? How could he lie as well? Had I just been in pawn in their game to get Kyo out of the way? How could she ever forgive them? Why was I born under an unlucky star?

She cried her heart out. I would never find my brother's killer, I had promised something I could not keep. How could she tell Nozomu that it was not his murderer she had tried to kill tonight? How would she get on with her life if she did not find him?

The days passed and Yuya had locked herself up in her apartment. She had not spoken to anyone. She didn't want to. The only thing she could think about was how she would find the real killer. She had no more tears left. She had not slept for several days. The bags under her eyes were large and black. She had lost some weight because she had no appetite. Mahiro, Tora and Sasuke had knocked on her door several times, but did not answer. They could see she was at home, the light in the window at night. She did not want to see anyone. She just wanted to be alone.

**A few days' later**

Kyo was with Muramasa and they had their weekly family day.

"Have Mahiro still not got hold of Yuya. I'm getting worried there is something happened to her "Muramasa glanced at Mayumi who sat with tears down his cheeks.

"No, she can not get in, there is no answer when she and Benitora pass. They have not seen light in her window for a few days. I do not know what to do "sniffed Mayumi.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya looked worried on the other.

"Kyo have you seen Yuya renewable." Muramasa so questioners at Kyo-.

"Pist how would I know where the woman is. I could not care less "answer Kyo without some emotion. But Muramasa did ask, he could see Kyo was as concerned as the others and himself.

They were talking about what could be wrong with Yuya.

But Kyo did not listen. He should never have let her be alone when he drove her home. Thought if she was moved again, he could not bear the thought of never seeing her again 'but was it not what you wanted. That she should disappear from your life, 'said his inner thought.

Kyo got up without a word and walked to his car.

'Let her be at home. Let her be at home 'was his anchor continues to run. As he drove to where Yuya lived. He stormed up the stairs and knocked so hard on her door that it would break if he kept that way. But there was no answer. He could not hear any life is from within. He kicked the door open and his heart ached when he saw that her apartment was empty. She was nowhere to see. He looked in every room. But she was not there.

Once again she had left him. But this time he would not give up. He would find her. About the took 100 years. He would find her.

**Kyo is broken, poor Kyo :'( Hope You liked it. Review and I'm happy. thanks for reading this story, means a lot to me :)) I'll try to update soon. **


	17. the truth

**Heey a new chapter, thanks for the reviews :) do you like the story so far?**

**i don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot...**

**Enjoy :))**

Yuya looked around at her house. There was so much to clean. It had also been empty for some years. There were many things to be done before it was perfect. She had not spoken to anyone for a week. She had decided she needed time to be alone. She did not want to see anyone. She had come out of her misery after a few days. She had been disappointed with herself. She had never reacted like that before. Not even when she lost her brother. But all the years of pain, it had to burst at some point. It had made her feel sorry for herself, that she knew that there really wasn't any who loved or cared for her. That there was not anyone she could trust. She was alone.

The others were secured for her, but she could not worry now. She had her own problems. The only ones who knew she had bought the house were Sasuke and Yukimura. The 2 people she wouldn't see. They had to know that the plan had gone wrong. So they'd secured soon come and visit her. She sighed and looked at her stuff. How could it all have gone so wrong? Why could not she just have been brought up like most people?

She had moved a few days after it had happened. She had not spoken to Taihaku a very long time. But could she trust him? Her trust in people was not very big anymore. But he had never abused her trust. Maybe she should contact him. He was almost like a brother to her. He was the only one who had known Nozomu. He was the only one who reminded her of her childhood.

Sasuke had been concerned that night Yuya would kill Kyo. He had not heard from her in over a week. He had several times been and knocked on her door, but she would not answer or open. He knew that Kyo was not killed. But something had happened with his' nee-san? He had not seen anything to Yukimura recently. After there had been a few days, he saw that there hadn't been light up in her window. He was very worried about what had happened. Was she moved out and into her childhood home? Her last wish had been that he would have it if she died. He was glad that she had bought it. But still could not feel a little let down because she had not contacted him.

He had been watching if she had left for work, but had not seen her there. He had the distance seen her things being moved, but had not seen her. Perhaps she just needs time. But he wanted to be there for her, as she had been there for him. He sighed and looked up into the night sky. It was a quiet night. Neither hot nor cold. Maybe I should take up to her in a few days. He went on down the street and enjoyed the silence.

Kyo had been over Yuya's work several times. But she had not shown up. The others did not know where she was, but just thought she was sick. How could she slip past me? I thought to know where she is, or at least be able to find her. But it was as if she had vanished from the earth.

Kyo fought an inner battle, on the one hand, he will not find her and know where she was, but the other wanted more than anything to find her and never let go of her again. Perhaps it was time to forget her forever. It would be the best, so I should not worry about her. She has not created anything but problems. But how could he forget her when she was the only thing he thought about day and night. She was like substances that he had become addicted to. Even when he trained he thought that he would train for her, so he could protect her. But he went on to deny it. He continued to lie to himself and his feelings.

He saw Yukimura's dog by Yuya's apartment and followed him. It could be he knew something. Had it not been their plan to get her to kill me.

If they just had mingled around, would this never happen. Yuya had not been angry and mad every time she looked at him. Perhaps she even liked him as all the other women could. It would have been so much better experience.

He saw Yukimura's dog stop again and think that they were now he was getting to know where Yuya was.

"Yukimura's dog where is Yuya?" snarl Kyo

"I do not know what you're talking about demon"

"I know what your little plan has been all along, seriously believe in a little girl who could kill me," laughed Kyo cold.

"Well then you probably also know why she would kill you. A life for a life. "

"But she also knows that it was not me who killed him."

"Of course it was you who he killed, you may not have red eyes?"

"Either you have been deceived by your own master, or are you all playing stupid and ignorant."

Sasuke looked up at Kyo with a strange expression.

"And what do you think I am?" Replied Sasuke.

"I think your little master Yukimura has deceived you and Yuya, to tell it was me who killed him. So he could get the title of the strongest and best. But he did not take into account that I did not intend to kill Yuya or hurt her. And as I can see you have linked a bond with her. She has told me everything from the day her brother was killed and into the night she tried to kill me. "

He could see the boy's surprised expression.

"And how can I be sure that it is not you who is lying" snarl Sasuke.

"Because why would I? And you probably should not expect to see Yuya again; she might not want to see a traitor like you. She looked very broken when she realized that the whole thing had been a lie "

Kyo see Yukimura's dog thought so it creaked.

"Hmp. And why would you want to know where she is. If she wanted to see you, she probably contacted you. "He replied coldly.

"Pist I know what is best for her. Just say where the fuck she is "Kyo was getting angry. He knew that Yukimura's dog knew where she was.

"And why do you think that you know what is best for her. You're not even her boyfriend. You don't even know her. She does not even like you. She knows what best for her and not anyone else, if she wants to go away so she does. "Kyo wanted to take his head and smash it down into the asphalt.

"Just tell where she is damn," cried kyo. Why could not he just say where she was.

"Because she did not want to see anyone, not even me. But I can say that she was not well the days after she tried to kill you. I had more than one time knocked at her door and kept an eye on her. But all I could hear was her crying. She had not been out of her apartment. "Sasuke looked up at the sky.

"Tell me kyo, did you tried to get through her. Were you there and knock on her door. Did you try to comfort her? No it was not you. So you have no right to know where she is. If you cared about her as I do had you tried to be there for her. But it was not you. Because you are a coward, do not you think I know what your weakness is Demon eye Kyo. "Sasuke shouted angrily," she's all alone in this world. She sees the best in people. She gave me a chance and let me into her life and I have not thought about me losing her, because of you and your lies. "

'Hmm so I was right. He had nothing to do with it. He really is fond of Yuya. 'Thought Kyo but somehow he felt too jealous. Just it was he who knew Yuya, the only thing he had to Yuya, was that she saw him as an ex-enemy

"Fine, but ask Yukimura the truth. And if you see Yuya, tell her that I wanted to talk to her. You know where to find me. "Kyo looked one last time at the boy who stood before him. What had he meant by he knew what my weakness was? I don't have a weakness. He tried secured just to get me to drop it with Yuya, so he can have her for himself.

Sasuke was looking at Kyo's back. Was that why she had not contacted him? Because she believed him and Yukimura had betrayed her? But how could they do it. Had Kyo no red eyes as she searched? There could not possibly be more with the eye color. He had to know about it kyo said was true. To see Yukimura had cheated him.

Sasuke got home. He saw Yukimura was home and went to him.

"Yukimura there's something I have to know. And I want the truth "

Yukimura stood and looked out the window he sighed but did not turn around. He could not bear to see Sasuke's disappointed face when he told what he had to say. He knew what he would ask.

"Who is the real killer, it's not Kyo is it?"

"No Sasuke, it was not him who killed Yuya's brother, but she was looking for someone she would never be able to get her revenge on." He sighed and took his hand up to her hair and drove it through. "You see Sasuke. I could see Yuya was down, even though she tried to look happy and cheerful. But her eyes revealed her. The day I met her in Glass Heart. I could see that she was broken inside. And I don't know why it bothered me so much to see her so broken, but it did. She reminded me of someone I once loved and therefore, I probably would like to help her. "

He turned Sasuke and met his eyes; he could see he was confused.

"Set down. It'll probably take some time "they sat down.

"But I still do not understand, why did you lie to me. You could have told me. "

"No Sasuke I could not. I had a feeling you'd come very close to Yuya and I could not risk that she got this by knowing that I'm about to tell you. But back where I was from. I wanted to help her, and got the idea to kyo was the only one who had red eyes. But I know perfectly well who the real murderer is. But to see her have hope and see her eyes are switched out with determination rather than bewildered. It warmed my heart. But I had hoped she could see that they were not really doing. But I was wrong about her. I did not think she would actually try to kill him. "

He could see that Sasuke was angry. "How can you just let her believe that Kyo were murderers when he was not. Imagine if she was injured or killed. All because of you! You are fucking crazy. She could have been dead if Kyo did not like her. "Yelled Sasuke

"I know Sasuke, but I just could not let her look for the real killer. She would not have a chance against him. She would die slow and painful. That I did not want for her. "

"You can not just say who he is. I'll help her, "cried Sasuke.

"No Sasuke, I can not afford to lose you. It's just let it go and not talk about it again. "

"But you know as well as me that she don't give up. She knows that you have lied to her and she thinks that I have been involved in it. It may well be she is heart broken right now, but she'll take her anger and wanted to find her brother's killer "Sasuke got up and walked away.

"Sasuke I know you love her, but be careful not she also becomes your weakness like Kyo. But if she does you know what your weakness is and there for cannot get hurt." Cried Yukimura to Sasuke. He had never wanted any of this to happen, but he had hope Yuya would forgive Kyo and get on with her life. He shook his head vaguely and looked at the moon.

**Please review :)) **


	18. Unexpected guests

**Hey sorry for the late update, but her are new chapter. hope you enjoy.**

**i don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot **

Sasuke could not help thinking of Yuya. Imagine if she thought I had something to do with it, it would do hurt to lose her. Why did Yukimura also lie? He could just tell that he did not know who he was or anything like that. He was not mad at Yukimura because he had kept it secret from him, but he was angry because he had put Yuya at danger.

Maybe it's time I visit Yuya so she can get the truth of knowledge. But how do I explain that Yukimura lied and why he did it? Sasuke sighed when did his life beginning to be so difficult? After he had met Yuya, but he was glad to have met her. He would not have it otherwise. She had given him a new outlook on life; she saw everything with clear eyes. Her smile, a smile that could turn a bad day to good.

Her personality was like an angel, pure and friendly. But he also knew well if you had hurt her mentally or physically, she would become a mad woman 'but he did not care for they had even been without it. She had given him a chance even though she had no reason to trust him. She had accepted him with open arms and let him be a part of her family.

But now she was hurt and felt betrayed, because of Yukimura. Would she be able to forgive him if she knew the truth from the start? Would she be able to trust him again, now that she thought I had abused her trust?

So many questions but no answers. But he could not live with. He would take up his' nee-san and explain that he knew nothing about it with Kyo.

Sasuke took up to Yuya's new house and lay noticeable that she was not home. 'Hmm where can she be?' He thought.

He went farther away from the house and could see a forest ahead. He went over there and stopped when he saw Yuya sit on her knees in front of a medium-sized gravestones. Should he go to her or should give her time to finish? He chose to go to her.

He stopped a few feet away from her. And was surprised when she spoke to him.

"I guessed you would come, you are with Yukimura?" She said without turning around.

"No I'm alone. And what do you mean, you probably thought that I would come? "

"Hmm because you and Yukimura is the only one who knows where I live. Are you not here because I could not kill Kyo? "

"No, why should I be" He was surprised by her cold tone.

"I do not know. But I think you should go Sasuke. "

His 'nee-san was angry and upset. He could hear it in her voice. But how could he explain to her something if she didn't wanted me to be here.

"'But' Nee-san, I can not explain why I'm here." He seemed desperate.

Yuya turned her head and looked at Sasuke, she could see that he was sorry. But so was she. He had lied about whom the killer was. Had he not? Yukimura had probably told his plan for Sasuke? But there was something about his posture, his shoulder hung and he had sad expression in the eyes when he looked at her. Maybe she should hear what he had to say. Although he had helped to lead her back to the light, she would forgive him. She could not bear to lose another of her life. Was it not also that her brother had told her. To forgive the unforgivable. She wanted to hear what he had to say and take it from there.

"Okay Sasuke, come and sit down beside me." She could see him come up to her and sat down.

"It's your brother's grave?"

"Yeah that's it. I miss him, but I know he follows me from above. Let me hear what you have to say. "

She could hear him sighing slightly.

"I do not know how to begin, but I did not know that Kyo was not the real killer. I thought they just as much as you did. It was not until a few days ago when I met Kyo he told me that he was not your brother's murderer. I went and demanded an explanation of Yukimura and he told that it was not Kyo who had killed your brother. "

"Why he let me believe it. It was he who said that it was Kyo who had killed him. I was about to kill an innocent. "Whispered Yuya

"He told me that he would help you as you were not so sad. And he believed in the end that you would forgive Kyo then you would not kill him. But I think it's something you need to hear from Yukimura himself. So if you want to see him? "

"I do not know Sasuke, I have felt so lost since I was told that Kyo was not my brother's murderer. I had set my hopes so high that it is impossible to bear the grief. I feel so stupid and deceived. I thought it would all be over now, but it's only the beginning. I feel so alone Sasuke. I have no one I can trust, nobody to love me, why could not I just let it all be when my brother died, why should I take my revenge on his murderer. "

Sasuke did not answer but just took hold of Yuya's hand and squeezed it.

"You are not alone 'nee-san. I'm here for you. You can trust me. I would never abuse your trust. It pains me to see you as you are now. I wish I could take your heartache and pain away. And you're not like other people, you are special, therefore you could not leave it alone because your brother was killed. You need to know who he is and why he did it. You are so determined that you cannot let him go unpunished. That's what I like about you. You give everyone a chance even those who have not earned it. You could have sent me away and say that I would never contact you again, but you did not. You heard me explain how this works. "

They looked at each other and Yuya hugged him.

"I missed you Sasuke. You must excuse me if I thought you had something to do with it. Can you forgive me? "

"I've also missed you 'nee-san. I it is I who should ask for forgiveness. You have not done anything wrong. "

Yuya laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and they sat and enjoyed the silence.

"I must say from Kyo that he wants to see you. He would like to know where you are "

"Why would he? I never thought he would see me after I tried to kill him. I feel so stupid. He must think I'm crazy "

"Probably because he likes you 'nee-san. He has feelings for you. "

"I believe it is not. I just think that he wanted to sleep with me. He tries secured just playing like he likes me, and does all possible things. But I know men and their thoughts. I'm the prey and he is the hunter. He likes to hunt its prey. Instead of the women who throw themselves at his feet. I am nothing but a woman he would have sex with. "She looked at Sasuke" but I still would not have anything to do with him, he's only problem. And besides, all the women who like Kyo kill me if I was with him. "Laughed Yuya quiet.

Yuya and Sasuke got up and went back to Yuya's house. She started to make some food for them.

"Will you stay and sleep Sasuke?"

"Yes, if I may 'nee-san?"

"Yes, of course, come let me show you where to sleep." They went on top. The room was white with a queen size bed, it was a neutral room. There hung nothing on the wall.

"You can sleep here. The bed linen is clean bathroom is just down the time left. My room lays 2 doors beside yours to so just bank if you need anything. "

Sasuke nod and smiled at her. They went down for dinner when there was a knock on the door. Yuya looked at Sasuke "did you tell someone that you went to see me?"

"No the only one who knows that I am here is Yukimura. But I do not think it's him. He knows that I'm mad at him "

Yuya got up and went to the door and opened. There was one person she at least had expected to be here.

"I can get in or what dog face?"

She could see his smirk, 'how he found out that I lived here?' thought Yuya. She opened the door and let him in. He had gone into the room and stood and looked at Sasuke with anger in his eyes.

"You must have something to eat Kyo?" He turned and looked at her.

"No I come only to talk"

"Okay then sit down"

"I will not stay long, I just needed to hear something"

"Okay, what would you ask me?"

She looked confused at Kyo. What was he doing here? What did he want with her? How he found out that I lived here.

"Hey 'nee-san." Sasuke stood in front of her and looked anxiously at her. She blinked a couple of time. She had been so far away in her thoughts that she had not heard what he had said.

"Oh what did you say Sasuke?" She could see Kyo looked at them, there was something in his eyes she could not describe what was.

"I said that I go to your room so you can talk."

"Okay Sasuke, you must sleep well"

"You too 'nee-san" she followed him with her eyes as he went and removed the eyes from him as she could not see him anymore. Kyo cleared his throat. She had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh Kyo I forgot you were here."

She could see he looked annoyed. "What would you talk about Kyo?"

"Why are you moving?" He did not look at her but out of the window

"Because I bought my childhood home, I would like to be closer to my brother's grave. Why do you ask? "

"I did not say to you that I was not finished with you. I need to know where my slave is" laughing Kyo

"What the hell do you mean slave, I'm fucking not your slave." Said Yuya angrily.

"Of course but you do not know yet. Furthermore, what do Yukimura's dog here?"

"It's none of you business"

"Yes, of concern to me because it was them who said I was your brother's murderer. Were not you angry with them? "Replied Kyo cold

"Of course I was angry and disappointed and felt betrayed, but Sasuke came and explained to me. And he had nothing to do with it. And you may then be indifferent to who I see. It is not because we are lovers. I can do what I want and be with the ones I want. "Yuya was getting mad. Why would he come here and play king and behaving, as he was her boyfriend or father.

"You are so naive. How can you believe in someone who abused your trust? As if I'd like to have you as my woman, pifs. "

"It does not have to be naive to do. I relied not on your words Kyo. I believed you when you said that you were not my brother's murderer. Why should not I trust Sasuke when he said that he had nothing to do with it. As if I'd be your woman. You would never be able to give me what I want. So why should I like you? "

Kyo walk towards Yuya and stood a few inches from her. "And do you think that any man could give you something I can not give you dog face"

"You would never be able to give me love," whispered Yuya. Her heart beat more quickly by one reason or another.

Yuya's back was up against the wall. Kyo put his hand next to her head. And bowing his head closer to her, their lips were only inches apart.

"So tell me Yuya, what would you do with love, when you can get what you want in the world. I could give you everything from fame to wealth. Is not it enough "

Yuya turned her head away from him and looked down at the floor. Her bangs covered in her eyes.

"Kyo I do not think you understand. What would you do with all those things if you do not have someone who loves you? Someone who would give his life to know that you love would not die. I will not have wealth or fame. Not if it's price to give away love. "

Kyo looked intense at Yuya. How do I win her heart? I could never give her what she wanted.

"Foolish woman. There is no such thing as love. It's all lies and Latin. You think it's love, but what you think is love is just a momentary attraction. And when the attraction is not there more they go apart. They all about who you want to have sex with. "

she truned head back and looked at him angrily.

"all you got is sex on your mind You are a perverted jerk. How can you not believe in loving? You end up being old and alone; you would not have any children or wife. You would be alone on the day you die without someone who would mourn you. Is this really what you want Kyo. Not having someone to love and that nobody loves you. If you continue to be so cold and indifferent to other people, there wouldn't be someone at your side. "

She could see that she had made him mad.

"Woman you should never talk to me like that. I'm not Yukimura's dog or some of your friends you can bully around. "Snarl Kyo

Yuya feel sorry for him. She could see that he had been hurt by her words, but showed it was to be angry.

"I'm sorry Kyo but I will tell you just the truth. I do not want to stand and lie in your face. "She sighed and looked in his eyes

He pulled away from her and walked out of the house. How could it be that he reacted that way? Should not he be indifferent to what I said to him. He knows very well that he is cold and cynical. She went up to her room and lay down on the bed. That night she could not sleep. She continued to see Kyo's hurt expression.


	19. Kyo's Night

**I'm sorry for the late update, but i've been busy. This is a short ****chapter, but i'll try to update in this weekend.**

**This Chapter is M rated. **

**I don't own Samurai deeper kyo, only the plot **

**And thansk for yours review :) the killer will soon be in the story. **

Kyo could not help to think about the things that Yuya had said. That he would end up alone without someone at his side. But what would he use love too when he would eventually lose it. It was the path he had chosen to go. A life without any permanent woman by his side he could love.

That's what he had promised himself after the years he had spent on forget her. Her who he had never learned to know. Would he'd think differently if she had been and has not disappeared from one day to the next?

Would he love and be like his younger brother Kyoshiro? Would he have lived a different lifestyle? Many questions but no answers. He could not let her get close to the life of him. She had already felt so much pain, and he was pain itself. He was cold and cruel. She needs someone who could take care of her and be gentle and kind.

But he could not stand the thought of another man should pipe her and be the one who gave her joy. Maybe he would not be able to love her, as she wanted. But he could give her protected her from all evil in the world, except himself. He could not give her pleasure without giving her pain with. He would hurt her and ferment her unhappy.

Kyo sighed. Why is it I feel like I'm missing something? Crazy woman. There are many women who would have me. Why not just take and use them.

Maybe it was time that he went out and got himself a good fuck. Yes it was just what he needed.

The bar was full of drunken people; it would be easy for him to fine more than one willing woman. He scanned the area and saw the woman standing with her back to him she had midnight black hair, her body curvy and sexy. Just her face fit to the body.

He went up to the bar to order a drink, and so he could see her face. And he was not disappointed. Her face was oval with a hint of heart shape. High cheekbones and black brown eyes. Her lips plump. In general, would you say she was a beauty, but had seen it was estimated, but the woman he could not get.

He said nothing to her but he could see she had turned to look at him. He would let her come to him. Never in his life he would ask a woman if she wanted anything. It was up to them.

"Hey what makes a great man like you here all alone?" Asked the woman?

"Drinking." He replied matter.

"Hmm, cold and indifferent. Just what I seek. "She purred.

He looked at her and could see the lust in her eyes. Hmm she would be easy to get into bed.

"Good because I would just be tough and brutal with you, no sweet caress." He replied. He could feel that they were some time ago he had something.

"It suits me fine, I always like it when it's hard. No sweet caress. "

They looked at each other and she stood up.

"What is your name beautiful?" She purred in his ear

"Kyo" he got up and followed her out of the bar.

She turned and looked at him with a devious smile.

"You would not know my name?" He looked at her and smirked.

"No need to know your name. You're just one more in the line "laughed Kyo.

He could see that she was upset about his answer. He was not like the other men she took to bed; her beauty did not blind him. He had seen what was more beautiful than her.

She smiled false to him, "I'm Nishi."

So she is a self-absorbed woman. "Woman shut up and take me to your apartment"

His patience was about to exhaust. She went on to talk about herself. She led the way to her apartment.

They had come through the door and Kyo just wanted to get it over with her. She spoke more than Okuni.

"Shut the fuck up woman and take your clothes off." He sat down on the couch and waited for she took her clothes off.

She only looked at him and smiled, "come Kyo let us go into the bedroom."

She had gone into the room and a naked woman greeted him on the bed. Good. She laughed devious to him.

"I like that you are cold Kyo. My pussy is so wet that it dips down the legs on me"

"Just got started woman." He clothes his clothes and waited she would come to him.

She went up from the bed and over to him "I must certainly have our friend up" she whispered sensually in his ear. She ran her tongue down his throat and further down until she was kneeling in front of his cock. Slowly she started to stroke his shaft up and down.

"Take it in your mouth" she does as he said and started to lick his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it. But he continued to see Yuya. He imagined himself it was she who had his mouth around his cock, her hands would caress his body. He could feel his cock was hard.

How would it be to if it's was Yuya. How would she moan my name? Would she like that I was gentle or that I took her hard.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the woman with a dick in her mouth.

"Stand up and walk over to the bed on all fours" she did as he said and went and sat down on her knees and elbows. Meanwhile he pulled a condom on went behind her and. Kyo slammed his cock deep in to her wet pussy. Without hesitation he withdrew to the tip and thrust in again. He continued to bury himself over and over again. He pumped hard and didn't care if he was rough.

As his orgasm built within his body his movements quickened and he griped the woman's hip tighter. Her whimpers and moans told him just close she was to coming herself. His ball tightened painful against his body as the woman screamed and writhed when she her orgasm ripped through her. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back. Her muscles clamped around his cock, forcing his own orgasm to explode from his body.

He pulled out of her and took the condom off and threw it on the floor. He went and took his clothes, which lay, on the floor.

"What are you doing Kyo, do not you sleep her?" Nishi stood up and took a blanket around her.

"I should only have one fuck." He walked out of the bedroom and headed for the door with Nishi right behind him.

"You just can't take your way right after you fucked me."

" Listen I just had to have a quick fuck. There was nothing else in it. Got it bitch" snapped Kyo he was getting tired of her..

"Hey you fucking ass you cannot just use me for sex, I thought we would sleep together and try to be together as lovers or something like that" she answered back angry.

Kyo began to laugh at her stupidity.

"And what makes you think I would be with you. A bitch spreading legs for everyone? You to damn stupid. I used you just to get relieved my pressure. "Kyo went out the door when she yelled after him.

"Just wait Kyo, I know you'd come back for more." He could hear in her voice that she believed what she said.

What the hell do I need with a woman when I have several at once? He was satisfied that he had received some sex. But again Yuya appeared in his mind while he was with the other woman.


	20. Mysteries

**As I promised here is a new chapter. I hope you like it.**  
**I changed Chapter 19 as it is the rigitig that are there now.**

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot. **

"Lord, I have kept an eye on the target for some while now. She is not easy to get. He looked up at his master even though he was hard to see for the shadows that he kissed body. You could fell his strength from afar.

"And how can itbe" came his cold raw voice.

"You see lord, she has accumulated quite a bunch of men. I've seen her several times with Yukimura Sanda and one of his men. Not only it is demon eyes Kyo also in favor of her. So we have to pass them before we can get her. "He had his head bowed as he spoke.

There was silence. He did not know if he had done his master mad. Something you would not want to see.

"Well well. So she's supposed to attract some dangerous men by her side. She is a magnet for danger. If she only knew she messed herself out in. What a pity that I would kill them if they so much as trying to get in the way of my plans." He laugh diabolically, a laugh that went all the way to your bones. "It'll be great. But not yet. We must have patience. You can see I was very surprised when I found out she was not dead. Finally, what's mine would it belongs to me "

His master laughter could still be heard after he had gone out of the room. He got up and moved toward the door. "Yuya what have you gotten yourself in. I came to love you even if you only was a job for me. But in time you slipped in to my heart. It pains me to have to do this to you, but that's what I have sworn my life to do. In a different time and place would we maybe could have been together. "He whispered out in the night.

He looked out over the sea with a sad look. When he had first seen her in the picture his master had given him, he had thought that it was just an ordinary woman he would find. He had by now learn to know her. She was everything he was not. Loving, good and pure. She had given him a piece of his heart, but he had crushed it with his actions.

His master had not told what he needed her to, but it pained his heart to think of what he would do to her. Would he have her so he could amuse himself with her. Would he break her good heart and make her a doll without emotion. He sighed.

If you just had kept a low profile and had not been so determined to find your brother's killer would have lived life in peace and tranquility. You would never have met me, Sanda or Kyo. You would have had a life of joys and no pain. You would become a mother and have a good man by your side. But it would never get to experience now. Only pain and heartache.

A single tear slid down his cheek, he could see the clouds that it would come to rain and a little later he could feel the raindrops falling from the sky. As they could feel his pain and cried for him.

* * *

Yuya had seen nothing of Kyo in a few weeks. But why worry. She had nothing left over for him. She knew she had hurt him with her words that night, but could not see why. If she meant so little to him and he would not have her, why had he sounded like he wanted more than just having her in bed.

She was no longer in grief over Kyo had been her brother's killer. She was determined to find the real with everything it cost. Her soul would not find peace until she knew why he had killed him, and he had received his punishment for his crime.

Sasuke had moved in with her. She was grateful that she had one she could trust. Maybe it was too soon time to find Yukimura and get some answers from him. He had led her behind the light.

"Hey Yuya what do you say we go and visit Muramasa and my sister. It's been a while since we've seen them. "She looked at Mahiro and smiled. Yes it was a long time since she had seen him. Perhaps Kyoshiro and Sakuya be there. She could not but smile at the thought of the soon to be married.

"Hello are you there Yuya." Mahiro sat and waved her hands in front of Yuya's face.

"Yes was just thinking" Yuya laughed and stood up from the couch.

"Come, let us take to them. Should we take some of the food with we have done?"

"Totally secured. It will be good to see the lovebirds again. Perhaps it may be that the other is having "laughed Mahiro. She was also happy Kyoshiro and Sakuya. Would Kyo be there. Would I be ready to see him again after what I said to him? In a way it sounded as if I wanted to have a relationship with him, but he could not give me what I want most. I had a piece of my heart before that had been crushed. Would I be able to trust men again? Would I be willing to give my heart if it would be crushed again?

Kyo would hurt me with his cold behavior, but maybe it was because he himself had experienced to get his heart broken by a woman. Could that be why he did not let anyone get close to him? Was that why he was with so many women because he would not have his heart broken? Who had hurt him so deeply that he couldn't love.

Yuya shook her head slightly. He was nothing but trouble. He was selfish, smug and a fool. He had money and could have any woman. Nevertheless, I have no time for a man in my life. I have things I should have done before I can be in a relationship.

The trip to Muramasa went quiet and calm. Both Mahiro and Yuya were both in there own thoughts. They reached the house and Yuya saw Kyoshiro's car in the driveway, but could not see Kyo's motorcycle. Good. I have not energy to argue with Kyo, I've come to get a good time.

"Hi Muramasa and sister." Shouted Mahiro to them. "Where are Kyoshiro and Sakuya gone?"

They welcomed both "they sit out in the garden and talk about the wedding"

Mahiro and her sister went out while Yuya was left with Muramasa.

"How are Yuya. Have you got better? "She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm very fine now, you all have been a big help the last few weeks." She smiled happily to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother Yuya. But you should know that I will always be here for you. You are like a daughter I never got "warm filled her heart. Muramasa was a good man; a man could get to when you were sad.

"Thank you Muramasa you are like the father I never got to know. But how is it going with you. Have you got it better. You seem to glow with happiness "laughed Yuya

"It is going well. I have not been this happy in years. Thank you found Mayumi. I do not feel sick anymore. I am very grateful. "He smiled.

They went out to the others and sat down. Sakuya, Mahiro and Mayumi sat and talked and laughed.

"Well Kyoshiro how's it going with you. Anything new with you and Sakuya? "

He laughed and scratched his head. "No, it all goes as it should, she can not wait to become Mrs. Mibu." You could hear the love of his voice when he talked about Sakuya. "What about you Yuya. Are you about to fall into place in your new house? "

"Yes I got the last thing I was missing here yesterday. So everything is as it should be. Sasuke has been a very big help. "

"It was good to hear. But tell me where is he the little man. Every time I see you, he is by your side like a little puppy." They laughed both. Sasuke was almost always by my side. He didn't like that I should be alone. He said he had the feeling that someone was keeping an eye on me. But I had told him he was just paranoid.

"He has other things to do. He has a job that he should be doing. "

They talked for several hours and the sun was going down. Yuya had a good day. she had always when she was with the others, they were so happy and lively. As they had no worries. They went into the room except Kyoshiro and Muramasa. Muramasa had seen worried when he had asked Kyoshiro about something.

"Kyoshiro have you heard anything from Kyo the last few weeks?" He was concerned about Kyo. He had not shown up the last few times when they had family day. Something he had never done before. No matter how much he said he had the day he respected Muramasa desire. He did not answer his phone when he called. And he was getting worried about something had happened to him.

"No, he never call me, I can not understand why he has not appeared for family day. He has never failed to appear before. I just thought that you were mad at each other or something like that. "He could hear Kyoshiro cared for his brother.

"No, unfortunately, I could not get hold of him. I do not know if something has happened to him. I know he can take care of himself, but I can not help but join us to worry about if he's okay. "

Just when Kyoshiro had to answer came Yuya out the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb but Mahiro and I'm about to slip home, just wanted to say goodbye." She looked apologetically at them.

Muramasa smiled at Yuya. "Do not apologize, but now that I just got you out here. You happen to have not heard anything from Kyo the last few weeks? "She could hear he was tired and worried about Kyo's welfare.

"No, unfortunately, have not you heard from him?"

"No, I can not get in touch with him. And I'm afraid he may have done something stupid. "Muramasa sighed.

Could it have something to do with the she had told Kyo that night. Had he pushed away from his family because of the word? It hoped not. But you could well be. She did not know him like the Muramasa. '

She sighed and looked down. "Last time I saw him, he had found out where I was moved. We came up and arguing and I said probably some things to him that hurt him. "She looked up at Muramasa.

"What could you have said that was so evil that he would be hurt? He is a cruel and cold towards all people and especially you Yuya he had deserved what you said to him, "said Kyoshiro

"It does not matter whether he is evil and cold, I do not remember being like him. But I could not hold it back and I think he deserved to know the truth. "She looked up into the sky. "I told him that he should to be as cold and arrogant. Because if he were not stopped he would not find one he could spend the rest of his time. I told him to have to accept love or he would end up alone, but he said he did not need it. He slipped his way after that. It may be therefore "she said with guilt in his voice.

"Yuya it's not your fault, you were just honest with him. It may well be he has been hurt by your words that I could not answer. But when he gets hurt he expresses it through anger. I hope he hasn't done something stupid. "Sighed Muramasa.

"I'll try to make amends, I feel that I owe you. I see you have the miserable about it and I would not be the one doing so you are not happy. I'll try to get some sense into Kyo "she smiled at him and walked out.

Muramasa could not help but join us to admire her go on to. She would be the one woman for Kyo. He knew that Kyo felt something for Yuya, but would not bind the reason he thought it would make him weak.

"Yuya I hope you can open his closed heart. I hope you can love him for both of you and himself. For right now, he is not able to love you the way you wanted to be loved. "He whispered into the night.


	21. Kyo and Yuya

**Yiir new chapter. ****Thanks for your reviews. Here are some Kyo and Yuya. **

**The killer will soon be in the picture.  
**

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot. **

**Enjoy-**

Kyo had not spoken to anyone other than shiseiten. He had been with a new woman every day for the last few weeks. He had been out to kill, people who thought they could come and take his place. Weak loser who had it all in his mouth. He could feel his body was tired, but would not yield.

He had the feeling that there would happen something soon. And he was not sure if it was any good. Maybe he should stop having sex every day. Each time Yuya was in his thoughts. He felt dirty to think that it was she who had his cock inside her. Of course he would like to have her. But he would never treat her the way he did with the women he picked up. He felt nothing for them. For his sake, they could lie down and die.

He was in conflict with himself. On the one hand, he wanted to try to seduce Yuya although she would not get love from him. On the other hand he would not have anything to do with her. But what it would become. Would his will to live without being stretches than his desire to give her everything?

He lay on his bed while his thoughts were running around. He could hear the doorbell ring, but had asked his servants not to open for any. He could hear a woman's voice shouting something but could not hear what. The voice seemed familiar. But he ignored woman. After a while there was silence. 'well then I will not listen to the crazy woman, it was guaranteed one of them I had had sex with and who wanted more' he thought.

He could hear some rustling outside his window. The sound was too loud for that it could be an animal; maybe it was one of those who would try to kill him. He got up from the bed and stood at the window so you could not see him. He could hear the person curse.

It all happened so fast that he was shocked by what he encountered when the window was opened. Into dropped a blonde woman. And not just anyone. There on the floor lay Yuya on all fours with your ass in the air. There was dark so she could not see him. But he could see her from the moonlight. He could hear her swearing. Most amusing was he looked as she tried to find their way around in the dark.

She was not far from him when he spoke to her

"Well well look who's come crawling to me," he laughed amusing

What he had not expected was he got a blow on the head while she screamed with fright. What the hell she had on her hand, he could feel blood running down from his one eyebrow. He turned on the light and saw she had brass knuckles on. What the hell, she has them on order. Is she here to try to beat me?

"Hell, Kyo you gave me a shock, what the hell was that for" Yuya took deep breaths. Kyo gave her a puzzled look.

"The question is what are you doing here woman. Come and break into others people's homes. Imagine if I had woman visits? "He smirked.

Yuya looked confusing at Kyo. "You did not answer your doorbell and even when I cried to you, so I decided to take matters into own hands." She replied confused.

"Maybe there's a reason I did not respond. What would you woman. "

Yuya looked at Kyo and could see the blood running down from his eyebrows.

"Um Kyo you bleed"

"Well looked after, it's all your work," he replied matter. Yuya stood and wondered why it was her fault.

"How can it be my work. I just got here "Kyo sighed with her comment, she was not aware it had not been a wall she had hit with her knuckles but his face.

"Women look at your knuckles, you'll see the answer." He could see she looked down. Yuya's eyes widened when she saw there was blood on them. She looked at Kyo and down the brass knuckles again. The reality hit her.

"I'm so sorry I thought I hit something else. It didn't mean to hit you with them. "He could see she was ashamed of her act. He laughed at her innocence. But he wondered why she had them on.

"Why do you have them? Are you here to try to rape me "he grinned.

She laughed embarrassed while she scratched her head. "He he it's very funny. You see if the window had not been open, I had turned to break it. And because I would not have glass inside my knuckles, I took them here on" she laughed uncertainly. "And what do you mean I'm going to rape you. I did not even want you idiot. "

Kyo raised his eyebrows. Huh so she does not want me. What the hell is she doing here? He would never admit it but when she had said that it had hurt. "So you have come to intrude. What is it you'd woman you spend my time "

"Yes Kyo if you see it that way. Well if I use your time I'm glad. You are selfish and self-centered and do not think of others. Have you talked to Muramasa the last few weeks Kyo "he could hear she was getting angry. "No you didn't. For he would just your precious time huh. Do you know that he's worried about you? You are not surfaced for your family today and you reject his call. He is miserable"

Kyo could feel the anger poured out of him when she spoke to him.

"What's it to you. It's not your family. Just stay out of it woman. You'll only trouble. Since I've met you I have only had headaches "he snarled.

Kyo could see her face turn red with anger and if one look could kill, he would have been dead by now.

"Kyo stop. You treat all people, as they are to blame for your misery. I like Muramasa and your brother, as they were my family. I think of their welfare. I want them to be happy. "Shouted Yuya" And I'm glad that I only give you headaches. You are so selfish that you do not see what is happening around you. They love you Kyo. Why cannot you see it? Why cannot you accept their love? "He could see her tears running down her cheeks.

It pained him to see her like that and that was he who had done it. But it would be best that way. He had no time to love and he was not able to do so.

"I do not need their love. I do fine without it. I do not need anyone other than myself. "His voice was cold. How could he accept their love if he could not give them love back. Muramasa had a special place in his heart. But he would never be able to show it to him.

"I know I should not have said those things to you that night, but I was hoping you would understand. If that is the reason that you have not see your family during I owe many times. It was not my intention to hurt you that way. "She looked at him and he could see she meant every word she said. He could not help to drink her in. She looked so beautiful. No beautiful would not describe what she was. She was so beautiful it hurt. He wanted to stroke her tears away from her cheeks and say that all would be well. But instead he laughed at her.

"Me Kyo would be hurt by words like that from you. You mean nothing to me. "She looked at him with skeptical eyes. And a small smile forming on her lips. As if she could see he was lying to her.

"So we say Kyo, but I think that you should talk to Muramasa. Where's your bathroom? "

"Tsk. Follow woman. "Kyo went out of the room and down a little at a time to the bathroom. He went in and Yuya followed him.

"Sit down Kyo" he looked at her in confusion but sat down. He could not bear to discuss with her right now.

He could see she took a towel and turned on the tap. She made the towel wet in one corner. And turned off the water. She came over and started to wash the dry blood away from his face. He had forgotten about that. And was surprised by her kindness to him.

"It was not my intention to hurt you. So the least I can do is take responsibility. Just tell me if it hurts "She was concentrated by removing blood from him.

"Tsk. As if it hurts woman. "He replied with his usual voice. He could not look away from her lips. Where did he want to kiss them? To taste her. Her fingers stroked gently over the order specified in the eyebrow and down against his eyelids. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft caress. He opened them again when he could not feel her finger more.

"Then it should be fine again. And sorry again "she turned toward the laundry and threw the towel down. He got up and walked over to her and only stood a few inches from her. He bent his head down and kissed her. He could feel that she was stiff but after some time she kissed him back. He lead his hand up to her hair and braided his finger into it. His tongue run over her lower lip to ask for permission to inter. He could feel she opened and gave him access. His body was on fire. Never had a kiss given him so much satisfaction. It was like they were made for each other. He could feel her hands raise from his chest and up to his neck. She played with his hair in the neck.

Their tongues danced with each other and he could hear a moan was escaping from her mouth. Kyo's other hand to hold her close to his body.

Yuya could only think that it felt so perfect. Never had she felt a kiss like this. Not even with him she had been dating. The reality struck. She stood and kissed Kyo. She tore her mouth away from him and tried to get free from his hands. Her cheeks burned with shame. 'What are you doing Yuya. You feel nothing for him. 'Thought she.

"Kyo let go of me" she looked down and would not meet his gaze.

"Let not fight against it woman. We both know you like just as much as me." Laughed Kyo

"It was a mistake Kyo. It should never have happened. I was weak at the moment and nothing else. Do not think I'm one of those women you take to bed. It would not be repeated again. It's best if we stay away from each other. You expressed clear whether you could never give me what I want most. And I do not think you would give up all the women you can get just to be with one "he had let go of her and she stepped back. She looked at him and could not find out about the whole thing had been a game for him.

"I never said you are one of those women. Do you think I could be with one woman, "he replied cold.

She sighed and tried to get past him, but he would not move away from the door.

"Kyo you said yourself you could never love anyone. And I do not need a man who cannot love. I have experienced before getting my heart broken because he could not stick to one woman. And I do not want to experience it again. "

"What if I could Yuya. What if I could learn to love you with time? What if I kept myself away from other women and gave myself 100 percent to you. "She heard something in his voice she had never heard before. Desperation.

"Kyo we both know that you would not be able to. You live your life and I mine. We are in two deferens worlds. How would you be able to learn to love if you do not know what to love means? How would I be sure you are kept up to me and did not go to other women behind my back? I have things I have to do and do not have time to worry about such things. "She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Let me show you I can. Let me show you can I be the one you wanted me to be. "

"I can not Kyo. I cannot take that chance right now. And you should not change yourself for me. But you must do it for yourself. "She passed Kyo and out of his house.

Why she felt that she had left a piece of her heart. She had promised herself not to fall in love with someone before her brother's killer had his punishment. She could still feel his lips on hers. As the feeling was burning into her lips. How his hands had held her close to his body. But she could never have a man who would not let anyone get close him. He would never give himself completely to her. It was the best we they just lived their own lives. Because if she chose a life of Kyo she would only be crushed in the end.

Kyo was angry, why could not she just try. He had put his heart on the table and she had broken it again. How could a woman break his heart 2 times? The same woman. Why she had such a power over him that he could not think clearly when she was nearby. In time he might learn to love her. But she was not willing to take the chance.

Something he could understand. She would not end up unhappy. And he did not it for her. Perhaps it was best to just let her go. To get her out of his life again. But if she couldn't get him to learn to love. There was no hope for him. So he would never be able to love anyone.

But did not need love. See what it had done to him. He had been weak. Something he had promised himself never to be. He would close his heart completely and become heartless. He would not show no mercy. From the moment she walked out of his door. Died his chance to learn to love.

Two souls that made for each other. Destiny had brought them together. The one with a heart of gold and the other a heart of ice. Good and evil. Together they would suffer the choice they had made. Would there be hop for the two souls. Would they find each other again before it was too late? The world was cruel and cold. But would the gods help them when the time came.

**so sad Kyo gets a broken heart. will he be able to love. :) or will he be ****heartless. **


	22. Understanding

**Enjoy. thanks for ****review. **

The days flew by. It was time to get back to her work. She needed the money, and did not want to be home all day. Taihaku had said she could take time off as long as she needed to. But she missed their company. It was a very long time since she had seen some of them. Perhaps it would also be a good idea, maybe she'll find out about her brother's killer.

She had not seen anything to Kyo after their last meeting. Her heart was beating faster when she thought of him. But it was best for everyone that way. She could not stand the thought that he should cheat her with another woman. Maybe she had taken a chance and let him prove that she could trust him. She had trusted him the time he said he was not her brother's killer. But would she be willing to put her heart on the table and have it crushed again. Would she be strong enough to live through it again? Yes but not now, her mind and heart was weak now. When she had found her brother's murderer, she would be good again. But maybe it would be too late by then.

She had talked with Muramasa for a couple of days ago to hear about Kyo had called. But he had not. She felt it was her fault that he shut everyone out of his world. What could she do to make him see he need other than himself? But she had even suggested that they should stay away from each other. What had she done to deserve this misery?

I definitely have to go to work. It can get me away from all these thoughts. And I could also use the money. Maybe I should start training more, I've got to be stronger than I am now otherwise I might not survive if I meet my brother's murderer.

Yuya went to Glass Heart and parked her car. She rejoices to see Saisei.. She went in the back door and hung her jacket. She went behind the bar and saw Taihaku talk with Kyo. 'What the hell is he doing here and what is he talking with Taihaku about' thought Yuya.

Their eyes met, red with green. They stared at each other as he turned his gaze away from her. "Hey Yuya, you stand and stare into space." Saisei came up to her and gave her a hug. "If you looked at the hot guy, he's gone"

Yuya turned to Saisei "Yeah I was just surprised. What was he talking about with Taihaku? "Her voice trembled slightly. Saisei did feel to it and looked worried at Yuya.

"Is there something wrong Yuya, you look a little shaken." She took Yuya easy on the arm.

"No, but you could say that him and I not the best of friends. So it wonders me to see him here when he knows I work here. "She shook her head slightly and smiled at Saisei. "Enough about me, how are you. you've got it any bettter? "Saisei laughed and you could see the joy in her eyes.

"Yes I'm very please. I have met a man. Hemakes me so happy Yuya. I do not have some defections more and I do not get more medicine. "Yuya hugged Saisei hard and laughed out loud. "It's fantastic. Have miracle man a name. I'm so happy for you Saisei. "

"Thank you it means a lot to me. You were right. I have felt much better because I believed in myself and because I did not give up "laughed Saisei" and my wonderful man name is Yukimura, he is so nice and sweet. I can not describe him with words "

Yuya's heart stopped for a moment. Yukimura, what the hell is his game? What he has in mind. Is it all just a game to him? She looked at Saisei and saw how happy she was. How luck shone out of her eyes. How could she tell her that he was not who he pretended to be. She would not be the one who would destroy her happiness. Maybe it was time to have a chat with Yukimura.

She just smiled at Saisei and told her to go somewhere else, but would come back tendons in the evening.

Yuya stormed into which she knew Yukimura was present but was greeted by the few guards. Why must everything be so difficult she thought? She tried to walk past them but they went in front of her.

"You can not enter miss. There is no access if you do not have an agreement with Mr. Sanda. "He monotone voice.

"Let me pass now. I know Yukimura extremely well. So let me get past "she tried to calm, but her anger was about to take over.

"It can not be done miss. You need to have an agreement. "

Yuya tried again to get past, but the guard grabbed her arm and started to lead her away was the house. What he imagined that leads her away. She shook her arm free and started walking back. But it would guard not having any of that. He used now both hands and manhandling her.

"Listen Miss. When I said you cannot come in and you keep trying. Do I need to take other methods? "He snarled.

So he wanted it the hard way. Thank God that she always went with her gun and throwing knives. Now she would show the person who was the dog.

She stomped him hard on the foot and he let go of her. He tried to grab her again, but this time failed. She gave him one blow on the head with her elbow and took her pistol and pointed to his forehead.

"Listen guard. It is very important that I get talked to Mr. Sanda now. So I think you should take your small walk-in-talkie and say I wanted to see him. "

He swallowed and looked at her with frightened eyes. "Who shall I say it is"

"Oh I completely forgot to introduce myself. Say that it's Yuya "she smiled sweetly at him.

He was about to press the button and speak as Yukimura came out. ¨

He laughed as he had just seen something very funny. "Oh Yuya nice to see you again, but I dare well you can put the gun away now. I think my guard has got the message. "Yuya took it away and looked at Yukimura.

"If he'd just let me get past, this would this not have to be done." Said Yuya. "But now that you're here Yukimura there are just a few things we need to talk about. I think you should follow me where we can talk privately, "her voice sweet but with a poisonous undertone.

Yuya looked around the room she sat. She could see that it was used to work.

"Well Yuya, what brings you here" he smiled sweetly to her, but she sounded not deceived by him this one time.

"You know very well why I'm here. Have you not had enough playing with people's emotions "she snapped

"If you talk about it with Kyo can I explain why I did what I did"

"That's not why I came. But, says the mane Saisei you something "she snarled. Yukimura was surprised it was what she wanted to talk about. "Yes that's my girlfriend. And what does that have to do with it "he knew that Saisei work down the Glass Heart, it was that he had met her. But why was she angry he was with her?

"It has everything to do with it. I'm tired of your games. She does not deserve to be playing with. What is it you want to achieve with it? Do you want her for a while and throw her away and break her heart. "

He looked long at her before he answered. Was he good for Saisei? Yes and no. He had seen her life up and be happy for some time they had been together, but in the end he would break her heart? Would he be able to love her as he had loved the love of his life? No, never. She would never be deposed her. But she could get a place in his heart over time. But would she accept him when he told who he was and what he was doing.

"Yuya this is not a game for me. I know I've done so you cannot trust me. But I would never intentionally do Saisei hurt. I'm starting to love her. I do not know if I told you this before but I have lost someone I loved more than anything on earth. My heart still bleeds for her. But she is no longer in this world. I know she wish I was redirected and found one I could spend my life with. But it's hard not to feel I betray her. "He could hear his own voice seemed sadly.

"But you have not been with many women. And I'm sorry for your loss Yukimura"

He could see the sincerity in her eyes. He knew she felt with him, Yuya had even lost the one she loved most. He was not the death of the disease or due to an accident. No, he had been kill like his beloved was.

"Yes, I have been with many women, I do not feel guilty I have sex with them. But the idea of getting redirected with a new woman makes me feel guilty. As I forget her and found something else. But I wanted to try because I like Saisei and I think it would get to work. "

Yukimura see guilt in Yuya's eyes "sorry Yukimura, I was just so mad to hear that she was with you. I thought you were playing one of your games. And I could see Saisei was very happy when she talked about you. But if you ever make hurt her I'm coming after you. "

He smiled at her. He could understand her act. She held cared for her friends as they all was a special gem. She reminded so much about his old love. He could see why men were attracted to her. Not just because of her beauty, but because of her heart and kindness to others it was that attracted them.

"You remind me of her," he said quietly as he looked out the window, "she also had a heart of gold, all doing well. She was like an angel sent from heaven. But my father did not like her. He wanted me to be with someone he chose. He said love would make me weak, but I who opposed thought it would only make me stronger. He killed her in front of my eyes I will never forget it. I still have nightmares about it. But I got my revenge and killed him. "

Yuya had tears down her cheeks. He could see that it had affected her. His own experience was very similar to her.

"But why did you lie so for me. Why did you give me false hope I would finally find peace in my soul. You understand my desire to get my revenge but you took it from me. I trusted you. "She began to sob.

"Yuya I would not want you to have blood on your hands. I did not see you get killed. I thought you'd be able to forgive your brother's killer and why I said it was Kyo. I know he needs someone who can get him to love. "He said softly to her.

"But it was not your choice. It was my, I told you the first time I willingly to give my life to get my revenge. You could not forgive your father. How would you want me to forgive him who killed my brother? And Kyo cannot love unless he begins to open his heart. "

"Kyo will not open his heart for he once had it crushed. I do not know by whom or when. All I know is his heart slowly turned to ice over time"he sighed

"Thank you for your explanation. It means a lot to me. But I would not give up. I'll find my brother's killer. And I know you know something. I'll find out what it is." She got up and walked out the door.

"Yuya you're closer than you think. But I hope you never find out who he is "

He could see Yuya get out from Yukimura's house. He knew Yukimura knew anything about his master. I wish he had not told her. He followed her and then she went into where she worked. He kept an eye on her from a distance. But what he did not know was that someone had been watching him.

The shadows were close to her body. She had kept an eye on the man who overshadowed the blonde woman. Pff what is so special about her. Everyone seems to want a piece of her. Well her life would not last long. She had stolen her loved heart. He would hate her for what she was about to do. But it was better than he would not think of her. There is not much from love to hate.

Soon she would get rid of Yuya. Victory was a good taste. And she loved that taste.


	23. The killer

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot. enjoy**

Yuya could see there were many people, so it was good she had come. She hoped that they had found another dancer in while she was away. She could not see Taihaku anywhere. So she went up to his office. Why was Kyo here earlier? She knocked and waited for Taihaku replied.

"Come in." She opened the door and went inside. She could see he was doing a lot of paperwork. He looked up and smiled, "Nice to see you again Yuya. How are you feeling "he got up and went and gave her a big hug.

"I'm fine, how about you big teddy bear. You seem to have much to do "she looked at him anxiously.

"Glad to hear. I'm fine, but things do not run so well at the moment "

He sat down and sighed. Yuya followed and sat down across from him.

"What do you mean by that? Is financial'"

"Yes, unfortunately, there haven't been so many here since the new night club opened."

"Have you talked to the bank, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, but they would have the rest of their money, so I'll have to sell the place." He looked sad at her. "I wish it could be different but unfortunately is not. I've talked with some different people and have said that if they would buy the place my employees still work here. "

"And there was someone who would go along with it. Who does not say that they wanted to do something else than a bar?"

"There was only one that would go along with it and still pay full price, I'm sorry Yuya, I know you love this place. But I simply can get the latest money. "

"Do not apologize, yeah I love the place, but I would not love it if you and the others were not here. You have all been like a family to me. I would rather have you sell than you should go to be worried if you can pay the money to the bank. "She smiled sadly at him. "But who is it that buys the place. Is it a known "

"Yes he has been here a few time and I think you know him. It is Kyo "

She looked at him with shocked eyes. "I do not think I heard it right"

He sighed and looked sadly at her "you heard right, Kyo was the only one who would agree to buy it at full price and get my staff to continue to work here. He said that it would still be a bar, just with more stuff. "

"That jerk. What the hell is he in and buy this place. He does so only to hit me, I know. he wants to see me suffer. You can not sell it to him Taihaku. Everyone else but not him "she looked beds at him.

"Yuya I have already signed the contract. And I do not think he has done to hurt you. Why would he then give full price and let you work here.? "

"Because he is selfish and he knew that you would accept his offer. I'm not mad at you Taihaku but at him. Since I thought he was my brother's killer, there have been problems with him. "She sighed and sinking farther down in the chair. "How can it be my life has been so chaotic."

"Yuya take it easy, worry about the things you need. And I'll worry about this place. You have too much to think about. "He stood up and looked down at the people. "I think it's time to stop searching your brother's killer. He would not want you put your life on standby. He would wish that you met someone you could share life with and be happy. I remember he always talked about you. That he pleased to come home and hate to take away from you. He wished that he could make some things about which he had done. He would not wish that you lived in the past but in the present. "He turned and looked at Yuya.

Her tear rolled down her cheeks. Why were all continue to care I should stop, could they not understand how important it was for her. Her life had been about to find him, so she had to survive on the street. Why would people take it her revenge away. She wanted to be mad at Taihaku but could not bring herself to be.

"I know you mean well Taihaku, but you are the only one who knows how I've had it. You know I loved my brother more than anything else. You saw how much I have struggled with life. When I came here I was nothing more than an empty shell, but the paddle has passed I begun to feel like when I was as a child. But it has cost me blood, sweat and tears. I am no longer the little weak girl who just talked but did not do anything out of her words. No, I've become a woman who says something and does it. I have become stronger and I am determined that I shall have my revenge. "She looked at him with glowing eyes.

He nodded and turned toward the window again.

"I know it Yuya and that's why I wanted you to stop. I would not see you lose life. You are so young and there are so many things you have to experience yet. But I have checked with regard to the murder of Nozomu. And I know you would not survive if you met the man who killed him. But I know you have some strong people who might help you. "His tone was dark and you could hear he was angry" I know you would not find peace in your soul that why I tell you what I know. The man you are looking for is known to be the strongest; he has money and owns large parts of the country. There are not many who have seen him but a few. He has no mercy and uses people to do his dirty work. I tell you once what his name is. "

He walked toward Yuya and hugged her. He whispered in her ear and wiped her tears away.

"Yuya I hope you find peace in your soul. May the gods be with you "he looked deep into her eyes and smiled sadly at her. It was like she had experienced this before. Just with her brother. The feeling of losing someone you loved. She could feel that there will soon be a bad thing.

"Taihaku why are you talking like we're going to see each other again. I'll survive this. I promise you. "She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Taihaku followed Yuya with his eyes as she went. "Yuya my time is nearing its end. The secret I have told you is going to cost me my life. But I would also be happy to die for you to experience the joy of life. I want you to find love. May the gods be with you "he whispered to nothing.

'Nozomu see you soon my friend. I have cared for her as well as I could. 'Thought Taihaku. He knew time was short and there were some things he had to sort out before he died.

Kyo sat and thought about the meeting with Taihaku. He had spent some time considering whether he should buythe place. But had not had time to do something about it. He knew that Yuya work there and she assured would be mad when she found out he would buy it. He was surprised to see her at the bar. He did not expect that she would be back at work so quickly.

They had talked about what the price should be and he had demanded that his employees could work there afterwards. After it had Taihaku told he had a suspect who Yuya's brother's murderer was. But he had said that he didn't care. But Taihaku kept telling. After some time he was caught by something he said.

**Flash back**

"Kyo I can understand it all to you and Yuya not get along so well with each other, but I would ask you a huge favor." He sighed and looked at Kyo. "You see, Yuya is a very determined woman when she first has set itself a target gives way she returned, she can be very stubborn, but she means well. I have thought to tell her that I think I know who killed her brother. But the truth is that I know who he is and I knew it since the day he was killed. Nozomu and I had been friends since we were very young, but his parents died when Yuya was only 2 years. So he was forced to support them. One day a man came and said he could come and get a job with him, he would earn a lot of money but he wanted something return. Nozomu never told me what he wanted again, but he said it was something that could not be purchased with wealth. It took a few years and I could start to see some changes in him. He was tired and he his eyes were expressionless, the only time there was emotion was when there was talk of Yuya. "

"And what does it have to do with me" said Kyo. Deep down he wanted to know how it ended up here.

"It has everything to do with you. I came home to him one day and saw all their things were packet. He said he had to see to get away and stay hidden. I could see that he was paranoid. I talked him down and told him to explain what was wrong. It took much time to persuade him but eventually he explained that the work he had taken was not an ordinary work, but that he had been hired to kill. He had been told what his boss wanted return. "

"What was it he wanted?"

"I do not know, he would not say it. But he warned me to keep such a knowledge and one day his boss would come and finish me off. But I would like to know. He told me everything from when it started. He said his days were counted and were therefore forced to escape from his boss. He would spend as much time as possible with Yuya. And when I heard that he had been killed, I knew who it was. I tried to look for Yuya but I could not find her anywhere. It was like she had disappeared from the earth. So you can see I got a shock when one day she was here and would have a job. I took her under my wing and she preface me what had happened. "

"Who is he" Kyo was getting irritated, he would not hear of Yuya and her life, it was like sticking a knife in his heart when she was mentioned

"You have to wait Kyo. I need to know if you wanted to protect her no matter what, would you help her even though your not good friends. "He looked intense at Kyo

"Why would I do that?"

"Because when I tell you this, there is no turning back. I know you want to know this, but it could cost you your life. I know if I tell you this, I'm as good as dead. "

"There is no one who can beat me, it's me who is the cat and resistors mouse. And you would give your life for someone you are not even related to "

"Yes Kyo I would give my life 1000 times for Yuya. I swore an oath to her brother. And I would never regret my choice. But go with the conditions? "

"Yes I promise that I'll probably have to help and protect her"

"Good"

**Present time**

How would I stand to be with her when it hurts just as soon as I see her? Taihaku was a fool to have told Yuya he knew who murders were. He tasted his name in his mouth and got a bitter taste. Where did he want to kill him. He had not only an enemy of Yuya, no, he had an enemy that was even stronger. Namely me. The name kept running in his thoughts Aka no Ou.


	24. Goodbye

**Sorry for the long update. **

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot. **

**Enjoy**

Kyo was sitting in his garden and looked at night. His thoughts had been on Aka no Ou. What was it he wanted with Yuya. What was it he wanted from her brother that he would not give him? The same questions had been running in his head all night.

"Kyooooo" he could hear someone shouting. But he was just keep sitting. "Kyo if you do not open for me, I break your window." He sighed and stands up and went to the door and opened.

"What do you woman, you're so crazy about me that you've got to come here shouting outside my house" he replied indifferent. He could see her eyes burned with anger. Her upper lip was pulled up a bit so you could see a bit of her teeth. "I think also I should ask you about it. What the hell do you think you do to buy the place where I work. Are you trying to ruin my life idiot? "She replied with a dangerously relaxed tone.

"Pist why do you think everything has to do with you, for it has not little girl. Everything is not about you. "He replied cold. He knew the words he said were lies for everything that had happened in the recent past had to do with her. But he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Just pull the contract back and don't try to ruin my life Kyo"

"Bitch it's not going to happen it's has nothing to do with you, and if you are unhappy you may well just find yourself another job." You went closer to her and could feel he was getting mad. Something he did not want her to see "It's shown you trying to ruin my life woman since I saw you for the first time there have been problems with you. Always out on something. Can you believe it not. I do not have time for your childish games. I have things I must have achieved things I should have done, but you always come and will destroy it all. You are nothing but problem, so if you could just disappear from my sight. I don't wanne see you, and I don't wanner be with you. So fuck off and stay far away from me "snarled Kyo.

Yuya stood with tears in her eyes, but was too stubborn to let them fall. She blinked a few times so the water should disappear. She felt she had a lump in her throat and had difficulty swallowing or say anything. Why did his words hurt so much to hear? It was like there was something broke inside her. So she was nothing in his eyes. She thought she might be able to get him to open up, but he had shut himself more and more and was evil. "You were tongue-tied dog face" laughed Kyo

She looked at him with pity. How could you treat others that way? She swallowed a few time and wet her lips. "It's fine Kyo, I've really not going to see you again. But I have just one question that I wanted to know. "She looked him in the eyes" Who has broken your heart so bad that you were cruel and cold. Who is the person who could break you so much that you would never come to love anyone again. "She asked seriously.

Kyo looked at her in surprise. How could she know that I had my heart broken? How could she know that it had done so I closed my heart down? Would it be the same person who broke my heart that would be able to heal it again He could see the things he had said had hurt her, but he was forced to get rid of her. He could not stand to be near her without thinking of what they could have had together. He had not meant a single word.

"Hmf woman who says I've got my heart broken. Do you really think that I could have had my heart broken by a careless woman? "Laughed kyo high.

"So we say it Kyo. But remember what you have said. I don't wanner see you, and I don't wanner be with you. So Kyo I hope you stay far away from me, because I also have things I have to do, things I should have done. Goodbye Kyo I hope you have a good life "she looked one last time at him and turned around.

Why it felt like she was saying goodbye forever. He would not see her again. Would she disappear like the time when they were small? It would take time to heal his cold heart. He had not had any choice at the time, but he had now. He had pushed her away from him because he had been cruel. But she had also pushed away from him, she would not be with him if he would try to change. He could not see her any more but the smell of her still hung in the air. He took a deep breath. No. He would not think of her any more, he had a goal to achieve, to become the strongest and most powerful person. And the only way was to kill Aka no Ou.

Some where else in the country.

Yuya. My pretty Yuya soon you would be mine. I've longed for you. By my side you stand and look while I rule the world. You must be my weapon as the oracle predicted. The world would lie at my feet and ask for mercy.

The time will soon come to see you. No one can stand in the way of it. Not Kyo, Yukimura or anyone else. He stood and looked out of his window there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." His voice sounded hoarse and raw.

He did not turn on when the door opening.

"My lord, your shadow is has news. Taihaku has told about you. Should I send someone out to finish him? "

Hmm so he had told about what had happened. Death would be easy for a solution. It was about time he got some more of about Yuya and who knew her best. Taihaku.

"No, he will not die yet. Bring him to me. Tell my shadow that the plan starts now"

"My Lord" he heard the door close. He had an evil smile on his lips.

At Yuya

Yuya had come home. She missed Sasuke. When would he come back? She felt lonely without him; he was like a brother to her. Mahiro was not home at the moment, she had brought with Tora to travel. She was happy that they had finally come together.

She went out and turned on the water in the bath. She took her clothes off and looked in the mirror. If someone saw her would say she was pretty. But your mirror don' lie. You could see her body was tired. Her eyes lacked is't usual spark. She ran her finger over her scar. Would she be able to forget Nozomu's murderer if she had not had it. Would all be better experience to forget? Was it because she had the scar that she was reminded of what happened so many years ago. She sighed and went into the bath, the water felt wonderful on her body.

Her tears fell and she sat down and hugged her legs. How could it have been that it hurt so much when Kyo said that he would not have anything to do with her? That he would not see her again. Had she been wrong about him, he might be able to love. Was it just her who was afraid of losing again?

After a few minutes she stood up and walked out of the bath. She clothes something sleepwear and was about to go to bed when she heard something outside her front door. She went and listened and looked out the look hollowed. But did not see any. She had recently felt that someone was keeping an eye on her. But Sasuke had just case she was paranoid. But she could not shake the feeling of. She turned off all the lights and went into the bedroom, she layered over in bed and was about to fall asleep when she could hear her front door went up. She got up from the bed and took her gun. Her heart pounded so much that she was afraid to Inviter could hear it. She crept long the edge and looked out into the room as she turned on the light. She could not see anyone; she went on to the corridor and saw that the door was closed.

Had it all just been something she had dreamed, she had become so paranoid that she dreamed that crowd broke into her house? Female traits considered deeply. She checked the door was locked and there was no damage to it. After she had looked closely and saw there was nothing unusual, she went back to the living room and into the kitchen, she was about to open the fridge when she felt a hand on her mouth and on her stomach. She was going to scream.

"Shh Yuya, it's just me Shinrei" he could feel that she began to relax

"if I remove my hands do you actually behave nicely" he could feel that she nodded. He removed his hands quiet to see if she would do something stupid. When she showed some signs if she would do anything he stepped slightly away from her.

"What the hell are you doing Shinrei. Come and break into my house. You must have a really good reason "shouted whispered Yuya.

He knew it was a bad idea but he had no time for anything else. His master's shadow was already in the process of implementing the plan. So he had to be faster. There was no time to explain her something now.

"Yuya I have too. I know you do not trust me, but you must listen carefully now "he looked deep into her eyes. The eyes he had come to love. "I would have you to take far away from here, preferably out of the country. This is life or death. There are quiet now, but the wind coming sooner than expected. I thought I had more time but I have not. "

"What are you talking about Shinrei. Who's coming? Are you looking for something? "He could see she was confused. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Yuya you know too much already. I cannot say more, I do not know what he will with you, but it can not be any good. I know I have hurt you, but you were part of my assignment on time. But over time I began to love you. But I could not expose you to more so I had to do as I did "

She looked into Shinrei's golden amber eyes, and could see the truth. But who was it that was looking for her. Who is he working for? "Shinrei tell me what's going on?" She would not just give her house up.

"Yuya you've got to go now." He looked out the window and she could see he was nervous. They turned their heads as the front door was kicked in. He looked desperately at her "Yuya run he shouted as he took two pronged blades and put himself in position to attack.


	25. The shadow's identity

**Hey thanks for your reviews. means alot :**

**here another chapter .). sorry for it is not so long.  
**

**I don't own samurai deeper Kyo only yhe plot.**

**Enjoy**

Yuya looked confused at Shinrei. Why would she run? She could fight. She looked at the people who had kicked her door down. They looked like mad people. They had weapons all over there body. Perhaps it was best to run but what about Shinrei. How would he be able to stand up to all of them? It all happened so fast that she did not manage to capture it all. As if there was something she had overlooked.

"Shinrei what are you doing here" asked one of the men. So they knew him. But the Shinrei she knew from back then had nothing to do with people like that thought Yuya. She looked at Shinrei and had seen that he no longer stood in attacking position. He didn't replied to the man.

"Shinrei" whispered Yuya, but he would not look at her. She got enough of silence and shouted "What's happening, why are these crazy people in my house" when she got no response, she was angry. She took her gun and aimed for one of the men.

"Yuya stop. Put it down. It don't do any good for you" sighed Shinrei.  
"Tell me what happens," shouted Yuya frustrated. The men who stood inside the room had moved into the walls. "Gee little girl, what a loud mouth of your. I'll tell you what they're doing here "came a bright female voice. Into the room came a woman with a cape with a hood covering of her face.  
"My dear Shinrei what are you doing here. I do not remember that our Lord has told you that the plan was set in motion. "Laugh the woman still.

Yuya looked at Shinrei. "What does she mean by that Shinrei?"  
He looked guilty at her and she could see that the guilt was about to eat him up from within. She got a bad feeling about this.  
The woman laughed out loud "what I mean is that the dear Shinrei never have liked you. From the very start, you have been a task for him as our Lord put him to. The goal was that you had to rely so much on him that you would follow him anywhere. But our dear Shinrei destroyed it all when he faked that he was with another woman. You found out he had been cheating on you and you left him. He got there after an assignment to shadow you." She laughed quietly.

Yuya looked at Shinrei with hatred; it was his fault that she could not trust men. It was he who had destroyed it all. She had given her heart to him and he had just been playing with her. It had all been a lie from the beginning.  
"But it's not time to talk now. We need you to our lord "replied the woman.

Shinrei felt torn between helping Yuya to escape and to perform his task. He could see she was mad at him, hurt by what he had done. She would never accept his help. And they would never be able to do this without any of them were injured. It was best to take her to his master and from there he would be able to help her out, he would have more time and some people who could help him. He was forced to acting. He was forced to remove all emotion from his face. He did his face numb and looked at Yuya.

"Yuya you come with whether you want it or not. I used you just to get close to you so I could know something about you and tell it to my master. "He said without emotion. He hoped she would remember what he had said to her earlier when he came.  
"Hell no. Do you think I just voluntarily go with you, I will not give up without a fight." He could see she took her gun and started shoot at the men at the walls. He knew that there weren't many bullets back and not enough that she could do away with them all together. He could hear men shouting in pain as the bullets hit them. He looked quickly over at Yuya and could see she was concentrated. He feared that would happen to her.

All Yuya could think of was that she wouldn't go with them, she knew that her magazine was soon empty. It could be she would die, but she had fought and it was the most important. She was so concentrated that she didn't discovered someone behind her. She could feel the person's finger around her shoulder.  
"I think it is time that you sleep little girl" whispered a female in her ear. Yuya could feel her eyes began to fall in. Her body went limp. The woman held Yuya's body up and signaled that they would go.

"Shinrei you never told me how you knew that the plan was set in motion."

Shinrei looked at the woman. How would he explain what he was doing here with Yuya?  
"It has nothing to do with you Okuni." He replied cold.

"Still the same cold person, but I know what your weakness is Shinrei. You would never have her and you know it. She belongs to our Lord and so it has always been. You only end up getting hurt in the end "Okuni had taken her cap and you could see her long black hair. He looked at her and saw her eyes were gentle.

"Do not think that you know something Okuni. I know who you want to be with, but you will never get him to care for you."

He could see her eyes were distant. "Get her to hate you Shinrei. If she will not love you then get her to hate you. Do something she could never forgive. For it is not far from love to hate. "  
Okuni looked at the woman who now lay in Shinrei's embrace. The woman who had managed to sneak into Kyo's heart. The man she loved more than life. But he would never be hers. So instead of getting his love, she would get his hatred. But it was better than nothing.

**Hope you liked it. Review. :) **


	26. Mizuki

**I know it's has been long since I have update. Here is a little update. **

**I don't own samurai deeper kyo only the plot **

Kyo could feel that something was wrong. He had been on Glass Heart in a few days and had not seen either Taihaku or Yuya. Had she really took it to heart what he said and had stayed away? He could hear the employees talk about where Yuya was. Maybe she had chosen to take her path. It was for the best, the woman where only problem.

But he could not shake the feeling that something had happened to her. But how is it when she had one of Yukimura's men stayed with her. It could well be that he was a little punk, but had his fight in order. He had promised to protect Yuya to Taihaku, but it was not needed now that Sasuke protected her.

At Yuya.

Sasuke look forward to seeing his' nee-san again, he had not seen her for a long time and missed her. He had almost reached her house when he got a bad feeling in the body. The birds did not sing like they used to and he could not hear any noise from the house. He started to run towards the house and was surprised at what he saw. The door had been kicked down; there were bullet holes in the wall and windows. His stomach contracted for fear of what had happened to Yuya. He took his katana and went inside. There was dried blood on the walls and floor and the furniture was destroyed. He shouted her name but got no responses. He searched the house and found her nowhere.

He could feel his cheeks were wet. He wiped angrily his eyes and felt his heart was pierced with knives. His' Nee-san was gone and he had not been there to protect her, he had let her down and leave her alone even though he knew that there was someone after her. His legs felt weak and he wanted to kill those who had made her harm. He could see that it had been for some few days ago and he did not know if she was alive.

Sasuke saw her gun on the floor and went and picked it up. He could see that there were no more bullets in. She had fought, but it had obviously not been enough. Maybe he should try to grab Taihaku and see if she could be in his custody or if Kyo knew anything. He had to talk to Yukimura and figure something out. If there was anything happened to her or if the pigs that had taken her had killed her, he would get her body back so she could rest in peace with her brother. It had been her wish.

Sasuke did not grab Taihaku, so he was going to Glass Heart to see if he was there. He had talked with Yukimura from time to hear whether he knew anything about what had happened. But Yukimura had been Like I. astonished when he heard what had happened. They had agreed to meet at Glass Heart and get it cleared up.

Sasuke reached over there and went inside. He looked after Taihaku but could not see him, so he went to where his office was. He did not bother to knock and just went. But was well surprised to find Kyo sitting in there.

"Where is Taihaku" Sasuke could see Kyo look away from the glass wall leading out to the bar and dance floor.

"Have not you learned to knock on the door before you enter. It could be I was fucking somebody"said Kyo matter. He turned his head back against the wall.

Sasuke could feel the anger rise up in him. He had no time for Kyo's nonsense. This was about Yuya's life.

"Where is Taihaku" he said in a cold voice that would make most people to shake off, but he knew that it had no effect on Kyo.

"Slopes puppy, he's not here anymore, I thought that dog face had told that to you. I bought the club here. So I do not know where he is. "He replied cold. "You can go now. I have other things to do than babysit you "

Sasuke looked with hatred for Kyo. He had always speaking ill of Yuya, but he was getting enough. "you don't realize do you Kyo, Yuya is gone. And here you and make fun of her." You could hear the anger in his voice and his eyes burn with hatred.

Kyo turned to Sasuke and looked at him with his red eyes. The eyes that Yuya had given her life to find. "What do I care that she's gone. She has nothing to do with me. She could disappear and I would not give a fuck." He looked intense at Sasuke.

"Is it now also right Kyo, the last time I checked you would have everything to do with her. But then who cares to tell you what I mean when I say she's gone." Sasuke looked at Kyo and could see he did not understand what he meant. So he threw Yuya's gun to Kyo and turned to walk out the door. He turned one last time "She's been taken, perhaps killed. I have no time to stand and spend precious time talking with you when I can use it to find her. But you don't care. But take a look at her house Kyo "

Kyo felt his whole world came to a standstill. His Yuya had been taken and maybe even killed. He was supposed to protect her as he had promised to Taihaku. He stood and looked at the gun that Sasuke had thrown to him. Yuya's gun. She would never leave, so there may be something happened to her. But had Sasuke not been there to protect her? He felt he wanted to kill all that came in his way. Aka no Ou it was he who had her. He must find her before it was too late, if it was not already in it.

In another part of the country.

Yuya could feel that she was lying on something soft, maybe a bed. Her head ached and had severe by opening her eyes. The last thing she could remember was that she had shot and suddenly everything was black. She opened her eyes slowly and could see there was a little light that glowed faintly. She looked around the room. But there was not much that looked at. The walls were cream colored with a hint of gold. There was a white carpet and hanging a large mirror with a frame of gold. The bed she laid on the matched the things in room. Cream-colored duvet and pillow and beds frame of gold. She sighed and stood up from the bed.

She felt that her bladder was about to jump and see a door. She went out and opened it and sighed with relief when so it was a bathroom. She looked in the mirror and did not recognize herself. She had black circles under her eyes and her cheeks had become hollowed. How many days she had been away. She could not see any blood on her and so she had no other clothes than she was taken on the day. She now had a long nightgown that went to her feet. It was king blue a little transparent. You could see her cleavage and you could see her nipples pressing against the fabric. Although there was hot in the room her froze body and she went back to bed.

She closed her eyes to get a handle on headaches that had begun. She could hear that there was a lock opened and the door opened. She opened her eyes and saw there was a girl of her age.

"Miss Yuya I can see you woke up. I'm Mizuki "Mizuki went to Yuya and put a dress on the bed. "My Lord has chosen this dress for you that you need to put on"

Yuya looked skeptically at the dress. It was beautiful. But what could she use it for. She was captured and now they would dress her up. No way.

"Mizuki you can say to your so-called Lord that I refuse. I'm not going to take it on to amuse him. "She looked up at Mizuki with determination.

"Miss. Yuya It would be best if you just put it on. My Lord can be very specific. And if I do not get you in the now he will come himself and give you the dress on. "She looked at Yuya. " Then he must come. I refuse to take anything on "replied Yuya with anger.

Mizuki looked intense at Yuya "Miss Yuya I do not think you know what I mean when I say he would come and give you the dress on. He will rip your nightgown of you and enjoy to humiliate you in the worst way. He would grope you and touch you places that you would not wish he touched. "Mizuki's voice was filled with pain and Yuya had a suspicion it was that had happened to the woman standing in front of her. "So I ask you Miss. Yuya please put the dress and the accessories on "she looked with pleading eyes

Yuya felt sorry for her. How could you treat others that way?

"Mizuki how old are you?" Mizuki looked wonders of Yuya "I am 20 Miss. Yuya "

"Just call me Yuya. What you told me right now. Has it happened to you "she said in a soft tone. Mizuki nodded her head and turned to go away. "I'll take it on, but not for me. I have a feeling that if I did not take it on the go not only beyond me. But I think that the same thing happens to you. And I would never allow that. "

Mizuki turned her head to Yuya and she could see she had tears in her eyes. "Thanks Yuya"

Yuya could feel a lump in her throat and swallowed a few times. Mizuki had gone out the door and Yuya looked at the dress and the accessories lying on the bed. She took the dress. It went down over her feet and the sleeves were long. Shoulder and back was the bar and the opening on the back stopped at her lower back. The dress was black as the feathers of a raven, the fabric of silk that was like a second skin. A necklace of gold with a red pendant shaped like a teardrop. A pair of stilettos red as blood. She looked in the mirror and got a nasty taste in the mouth. She would have loved to have these clothes on, but she felt disgusted with herself and the man who had chosen this set.


	27. The Oracle

**Thanks for the Review. Kyo will definitely come and rescue yuya. **

**But there's going to be a while before we hear more of Kyo and the others.**

**I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo only the Plot. Enjoy.**

Yuya could hear the door was unlocked and looked toward the door. She could see Mizuki enter.

"You look beautiful Yuya. Come my Lord will meet with you "Yuya nodded and went to Mizuki and followed her out of the room. She looked at a hall while they went. She tried to remember as much as possible if she got a chance to escape.

Mizuki stopped and Yuya was about to go in her. "Yuya this is where our way separated, I wish you good luck." She bowed slightly and turned back again.

Yuya knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Yuya shuddered at his voice. It was hoarse and cold. Yuya opened the door and went inside. The room she entered was cold and had black walls and almost no light. She found it hard to see anything. She could discern a kind of throne perched on a podium. She went farther, trying to see where the voice came from.

"Are you waiting me Yuya" whispered a repulsive voice in her ear. She could feel that he took a lock of her hair and sniffed at it. She shuddered at the touch. "You smell like sunshine and hope, something I have not experienced in a very long time. Your skin is soft like a baby "He ran a finger along her spine.

If only he bothered to stop to touch and sniff her. She wanted to cut his finger of him and breaking his nose. She moved uncomfortably on her and could no longer feel him near. But it might as well be he was standing right beside her. She had not much noticed that as he had been by her side.

She cleared her throat "What is it you want with me," her voice was cold and distant. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist. She tried to shake it off but he took even harder hold and began to drag her away.

"Where are you taking me" she demanded.

"Shut up and be a good girl." He replied with his hoarse voice.

"And what if I do not want to be a good girl"

"Naughty girl gets punished and it will not be pleasant" he laughed "though I would love to punish you Yuya" Yuya did no more resistance for it and allowed herself to be dragged away.

* * *

Kyo looked at what used to be Yuya's house. He could not recognise it. Everything was destroyed and covered in blood. Was that her blood that was on the walls? His thoughts were running around and he kept seeing terrible pictures. Had they raped her? Had they tortured her? His anger became worse and worse for each thought he was thinking. Why had he not protected her as he had promised Taihaku? He would find her no matter what it cost him. He will kill those bastards who had done this.

He threw the living room table into the wall. Why would she be so keen to get her revenge? She had been warned it would cost her, her life. Was her love for her brother so unconditional that she would give her life even though he was dead?

He went into her room and sat on Yuya's bed and put his head in his hands. He removed them and looked around and saw something shining on her bedside table. He walked over and lifted it up. It was a gold necklace with a heart locket. He opened it and saw there was a picture of Yuya and her brother. He could see that the image was worn. On the other side, there was a text "You will always be in my heart, never lose faith in love because is stronger than anything beloved sister" He ran a finger over the text and sighed. He closed it again. And took it around the neck. It was the only place it was safe for the time being.

He imagined himself when he would give the necklace and her gun to her went to save her. She would be happy. He denied that she had died. A stubborn woman like her would not die so easily.

He left the house and called the Shiseiten and said they should meet with him. He then phoned Yukimura.

* * *

**Yuya**

Yuya felt she would get a bruise on her wrist. Where would he lead her? Where was she? She was confused about the situation. She could not see what he looked like. He had a cloak with a hood that went down to his nose. Why did Shinrei lead her to such a violent man and why did he work for him? What would Sasuke think when he saw the house. Would he look for her? Of course he would.

He stopped and Yuya looked a round. The room was bright with gold and white colors on the walls and floor. There were large windows overlooking a beautiful garden. She looked out and longed for her freedom.

She could hear that someone came into the room.

"Do not you think that you have to let go of that poor girl" came a divine voice. It was light and had a ring of magic. Yuya turned her head to see who had the voice of an angel but could not see her.

"I do not think it's any of you business what I do to her oracle. You only live because I need your visions "replied her kidnapper with a raw voice.

"Always so intimidating, but now let go of the girl"

Yuya got a little shock when she saw the woman standing before her. She was beautiful in her own way. Her hair was almost white and almost went down to her feet. Her eyes were blue as ice crystals and lips red as red roses. It was like she was not from this world. As she was a goddess sent from heaven. Her delicate skin was pale. But didn't look wrong. It was like her skin glowed. She could not be very old but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes held a wisdom that only could be achieved over several decades. As she knew something no one else did.

She had made no noticeable to her kidnapper had slip her wrists before the woman grabbed it and looked at it. The woman looked at the man who had kidnapped her.

"I must have a few words with The Hope. And I cannot do it with your presence. Your black aura rubs off "

"Just hurry up Oracle. I have things I have to do with her. "He hissed.

"There'll probably be a bruise, Little One, but let me introduce myself." She smiled at Yuya and continued, "I am known as the Oracle who can see the future. No one knows my name or where I come from. I cannot decide what I see and what becomes reality. Everything can change and nothing is safe. But You my girl has an important role in this world. You are the key to Hope. No matter how much the further change, I always see that you have savede a lost soul with your good heart. "

Yuya looked at her in confusion. She believed in her, but why would she be a savior. The only thing she did was to create death.

"I know you have a dark side, but all humans has. Someone bringing death to control this world, while others do it with anger and sadness because they have lost something they held dear. But the main thing is that you recognize this dark side you have and ask for forgiveness. Not from others but from themselves. That you have to live with the guilt that you have taking another person's life. Or have made them hurt in a cruel manner. " She held a little break and looked Yuya deeply into her eyes. "You would experience pain no one else has ever known, it is your burden to be The Hope. You would experience happiness but with joy comes a sadness that overshadows your joy. You would experience death and destruction, but you would not give up. You will hold your head up. And one day you would be rewarded. But your way is cold, lonely and long my child. Rely on your heart. "

"But you say that the future change. It is my well too. I guess I do not have to experience such pain. "Yuya's voice broke" I've already lost so many I care about"

"I know that is a difficult fate, but no matter how much the future changes, you fate will always be the"

Yuya looked at Oracle who disappeared out of the room. Never had she been so afraid of her own destiny. How would she be able to survive a world that could only give her pain.


End file.
